Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan
by Dustedoffstories
Summary: the story of Percy Jackson, but he gets sent to Calypso's island and they become friends. she teaches him how to fight and survive. she also teaches him about the Greek Gods. As time passes a romance buds between them. He swears to save her from her island prison no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 1

Lost at Sea

Percy Jackson didn't have the best life, he lived in a two-bedroom apartment on the island of Manhattan with his Mother Sally and his Step-Father Gabe. Percy's real father left when he was only a babe and his mother was forced to either marry Gabe or subject herself and her son to living on the streets. Gabe was the store manager of some electronics store. Percy had no idea how he still had a job there seeing how Gabe never seemed to leave the house and always had money for beer, cigars and poker money. Gabe felt it wasn't his job to help pay rent using the excuse that he saved them from the streets and Percy believed him. This forced Sally to take a job at the candy store Sweet on America, which was located at Grand Central Station. Percy was already a handsome young man. He had jet black hair that was forever blown back, like if he was out at sea and the wind was constantly in his face. He had deep sea-green eyes that seemed to change with his emotions. Finally, for being 11, Percy was quite fit due to all the sports his mother made him play. He has played Football, Basketball, Hockey and Swimming his whole life. He noticed from the first lesson that he had a natural gift for swimming, he won every race he was ever in and could hold his breath for five minutes at a time. Percy accepted his lot in life knowing that his mother would be right beside him forever and ever.

Even with the problems at home, Percy also had trouble at school, if there was a record in Guinness for most times expelled, Percy would be holding on to it for a long time. From the age six something has happened to Percy that he could never explain, for example, when he was in kindergarten two snakes found their way into his nap time blanket and when the teachers found him, he managed to strangle both. Then in second grade a boy pushed him from the water fountain causing Percy to get angry, he felt a tug in his stomach and suddenly the little stream that was one drank from gushed out in one huge wave, soaking the boy and knocking him over and back 10 feet from the fountain. The other strange thing was even though Percy also got sprayed, he wasn't wet. This cycle of mishaps and mystery occurrences continued to the present.

Percy was currently on a bus headed to the Manhattan Museum of Natural History. He was sitting next to the one person he could truly call his best friend, Grover. Grover, for only being 12, was 5'9", had acne and a few wispy chin hairs, all making him look like a teenager. Grover also suffered from MS, or Multiple sclerosis, which forced him to walk with wrist crutches, but don't get in his way on enchilada day in the cafeteria, Percy has seen him knock over the gym teacher in his rush for food. They were about five minutes from the museum when a chunk of bread slathered in ketchup whizzed in between their heads. Percy glared back trying to stop the perpetrator when he saw Nancy Bobfit smirking at him from two rows back. Percy started to get up when he was pulled back down by Grover.

"Stop Percy, she's not worth it and you know it, besides your still on probation, don't give Mrs. Dodds the chance to upgrade that in to a suspension." Grover reasoned

"I'm going to throw her out a window if she doesn't leave you alone." Percy growled through clenched teeth.

Nancy had been tossing ketchup and cheese sandwich at the back of Grover's head as soon as the bus started rolling forward. Grover was right though, Mrs. Dodds seemed to have made it her life mission to get Percy expelled from Yancy Academy from day one, which incidentally was when Percy accidentally dropped his bulky math textbook on her foot as she walked passed his desk. He really didn't mean to do it, but Mrs. Dodds seemed to take it personally and it only went downhill from there.

The bus finally stopped right in front of the main steps and everyone trudged out in to the late April heat. Percy and Grover headed for the nearest shade as soon as their feet hit the concrete. Percy watched as the other chaperone and his English/History teacher Mr. Brunner was lifted down form the back of the bus. Mr. Brunner was stuck in a wheel chair after a horse riding accident in which the horse fell of him and broke his spine. Mr. Brunner and an Umbrella and small desk attached to his chair making him look like a mobile café table.

"All right everyone inside so we can start the tour." Mr. Brunner announced to the group

Percy and Grover made their way inside pulling up the rear of their class. Percy looked around at the statues of ancient Greek gods and Goddesses. The first they passed by was the Statue of Zeus who was wearing a toga and holding his master bolt in his right hand, which he had pulled back as if to smite Percy right then and there. Percy laughed at the thought of Zeus even being real, why would someone who was so selfish and prideful get to be King of the Gods let alone Lord of the Sky.

"What's seems to be the matter Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner seemed to have super hearing when it came to Percy. It wasn't a bad thing, he always seemed to want Percy to do the best he can in class.

"OH, um, it was nothing Mr. Brunner, sorry for interrupting." Percy said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, as he did when he was embarrassed.

Mr. Brunner simply nodded as Mrs. Dodds glared at Percy with a "we talk about this soon" stare. The tour continued on thought the ages of the Greek Gods until they reached the Titans.

"Now, the Titans where the Almighty of the age before the Gods until one became their father, can anyone tell me who this Titan was?" Mr. Brunner looked around the group and when no one raised their hand, "Mr. Jackson, can you tell us who the father of the Gods is?"

"Uuuhhh, Kronos wasn't it, he and the Titaness Rhea were the Gods parents."

"Yes, good answer Percy, Kronos and Rhea are the father and mother of the Gods, now can anyone tell me who the Olympic gods are in order of their birth?" Once again no one raised their hand and some had even begun their own quite conversations with each other.

"Miss. Bobfit, can you give me the first two children of Kronos and Rhea?" Mr. Brunner had caught Nancy talking to her friends, as he seemed the only teacher to ever get her in trouble.

"It was Zeus wasn't it, that's why he is king, because he is the oldest."

"I'm sorry that is incorrect, does anyone else think they have the answer?" Mr. Brunner looked around again until he locked eyes with Percy once more.

"How about you Mr. Jackson, think you can continue the streak of answers?"

"I think it was Hestia that was born first then Hades was second."

"Right again Percy, Hestia, who is the Goddess of the Hearth and Home, was the first born of the Gods and also was the first girl; then Hades, who is the God of the Underworld and Riches, was next as the first born son." Mr. Brunner noticed that his student's attention was no longer on him so he decided it was time for lunch. "Alright everyone, lets head back outside and enjoy a break for lunch.

Percy was glad that the lecture was over, he was tired of Mr. Brunner constantly asking him questions before anyone else. He mentioned this to Grover, hoping for some sympathy from his friend.

"He only does that because he knows that you know all the answers Perce, and isn't it a nice change of pace to have a teacher actually trust you to have the answer."

"I guess, but I still wish I didn't give as much attention as he does." Percy huffed as he sat at the edge of a fountain and started to open his bag of chips when a shadow fell on him. He looked up to see the one of two people he would rather not ever talk to. Nancy Bobfit leered over him with a nasty smile on her face.

"what do you want Bobfit." Percy said clenching his fist, trying to control his anger.

"I just wanted to see what kind of food it takes to be as big as a nerd as you are."

"You could eat a full course meal that promised to raise your I.Q and still be dumber then the stone used to build this fountain."

Nancy's face turned a deep shade of red when she grabbed Percy by the collar and pulled him face to face.

"let's see how smart you are when your head first in said fountain." Nancy tried to push Percy into the fountain only for Percy to beak her grip and reverse his onto her.

"I would throw you in, but I don't think all the water in the world could clean your crappy personality." Percy then let go of her and started to lead Grover to the stairs when something splattered into his head. He reached behind him to catch the rest of Nancy's sandwich. He started seeing red and a knot formed in his stomach as the fountain exploded drenching all in a ten-foot radius. When Percy could see again he saw Grover looking at him strangely, like he had just discovered the Holy Grail. Percy then realized that Grover wasn't the only one looking at him. The rest of the class was spilt looking at Percy and where Nancy used to be.

"Did you see that, it looked like the water grabbed her."

"Why isn't Percy wet."

Percy looked down to see that he was in fact, dry as a bone. Nancy on the other hand was still spluttering in the fountain.

"Mrs. DODDS, PERCY PUSHED ME IN." Nancy shouted out and Mrs. Dodds was there a second later pulling her out and comforting her like her grandmother. Mrs. Dodds led Nancy to the Museum store to get a dry shirt. Percy sat down on the stairs with the other kids still glancing at him like he was an alien.

Grover sat down next to him without saying a word and began to eat his lunch. After a few minutes he turned to look at Percy with a look of worry stretched across his face.

"Are you okay Percy," Grover put his hand on Percy's shoulder, "if there is anything you need to tell me, just say it."

"what is there to say Grover I don't know what happened." Percy said putting his face in his hands

"Listen Percy, there is something really important I need to tell you when we get back to school, it is about what just happened and it is also about Mrs. Dodds."

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall show. Mrs. Dodds approached Percy with a look that said Christmas had come early for her.

"Mr. Jackson, come with me." Mrs. Dodds then lead Percy back into the Museum, to a small area where all the exhibits were still covered in plastic sheets.

"I knew it was you all along, Hades will reward me greatly for capturing you." Mrs. Dodds said with a hiss as her body began to change in front of Percy. Her skin began to age till it looked like wrinkled leather, her finger extended into claws and big bat wing sprouted from her backed.

Percy backed away till his back hit one of the covered statues. He looked every which way to find an escape, but he couldn't seem to move and Mrs. Dodds was only getting closer, confidant in this seemingly easy capture.

"What ho Percy." Mr. Brunner shouted from the door Percy and the creature that was Mrs. Dodds entered from. Percy looked over to see his teacher throwing him the bronze pen Mr. Brunner used for note taking, but as it flew through the air it seemed to shimmer until it was a three-foot-long sword made entirely of bronze. He blindly swung in Dodds direction, feeling the sword connected with her shoulder and slice down to her midsection. As soon as the blade passed through Mrs. Dodds exploded in to dust. Percy wiped leftover Dodds from his eyes to find that Mr. Brunner had disappeared.

Percy made his way back out to the rest of the class to find Grover waiting for him on the stairs, nervously chewing on his shirt collar. Grover looked up and saw Percy approaching.

"Hey Man, Miss. Jace didn't give you too hard a time, did she?"

"Miss. Jace?" Percy looked back to the bus and finally noticed the middle age blonde woman leading the rest of the class back on the bus.

"Yea, after you knocked Nancy into the fountain, Miss. Jace took you back inside, but came back without you, so what happened?"

"First off, I left with Mrs. Dodds, not this Miss. Jace I've never seen before. Second, we went into some storage area where she said some stuff about catching me and giving me to Hades, THEN she turned into some demon, bat thing with wings and claws. As soon as she attacked me, Mr. Brunner rolled in and threw me that favorite pen of his, but it turned into a sword and I cut her in half and she exploded and I don't know what's happening." Percy then inhaled a huge breath and sat down next to Grover.

"Man Percy, that's some story, it must be your ADHD acting up." Grover had been fidgety the whole time Percy was telling his story.

"You believe me right Grover."

"I don't know Percy; you understand how crazy this sounds right, I mean a mystery teacher who turned into a demon bat, and Mr. Brunner with a pen sword." Grover noticed Percy turning over something in his hand. "Is that the pen sword?" when saying pen sword Grover used finger quotes.

"yea, it is, but I don't know how to make it change, maybe if I pull off the cap."

"Mr. Jackson if you would be so kind as to return my pen and remember to bring you own writing utensil next time." Mr. Brunner grabbed the pen and tucked it away in the breast pocket of his jacket. Percy and Grover shared a glance before joining the rest of the class on the bus back to the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 2

 **A/N. This chapter might be a little dry. I tried to use it to open up the rest of the story. all reviews welcome.**

Percy laid awake that night thinking over what happened at the museum. Finally, not being able to stay in bed any longer, Percy got up and out to use the restroom. As he walked down the hallway he noticed a light around the corner before the restroom. Curious, he began to creep until he got close enough to hear voices. whoever was there forgot to close the door completely.

"He almost figured it out Chiron, what would we do if he does, we need to get him to camp now."

"Not yet Grover, Percy can still last till the end of the school year."

"A FURY FOUND HIM, A FURY CHIRON, HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE HIM STAY."

"sssshhhhhhh Grover, you will wake the entire hall."

"Right sorry, I'm just worried about him."

"Let's just finish the year and then we can break the news to him."

"Okay, goodnight Chiron."

"Good night dear Grover."

Percy was frozen in place from what he just heard, but the sound of the door opening snapped him back to reality and he scrambled to the bathroom door and hid. He listened for footsteps, but what he heard instead was the clopping sound of hooves. They soon disappeared behind the sound of a closed door. Percy slowly cracked the door to the bathroom and checked to see if the coast was clear. He ran back to his room as fast as his feet would take him. When he reached his room he began to pace. This continued until the first rays of the morning sun creeped over the Manhattan skyline. Percy suddenly stopped with his mind made up of what he planned on doing.

Percy began to pack his clothes and whatever mementos he had into his suitcase. Within a half hour Percy felt he had everything he needed and wanted. Percy opened the door and looked back one final time before walking out. He made his way to the curb where he flagged a cab, gave the driver his address and told him to step on it. It took twenty minutes to reach his apartment, but Percy couldn't be happier. He walked up the creaky metal steps to his door, when he found it open, he thought of how his mother never left the door unlocked. He pushed the door open slowly to find the place was trashed. Not that the constant layer of Gabe's beer cans, cigar nubs and dirty laundry didn't count, but this time the land had been knocked over as well as the TV, dining table and book shelf. He made his way to his room when he heard whimpering. Letting go of his bag he made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife he could find and slowly made his way back to his door. The noise had stopped, but it had been replaced with the sound of fast talking on a phone. Percy opened the door as carefully as he could, when it was open enough for him to peak in, he slowly leaned in to see the sweaty hairy back of Gabe.

"I don't know what happened, we were arguing and I hit her, she screamed so I hit her again and again and again then she stopped, but now she isn't waking up. I think she's dead, so can you help me clean this up, I can't let the brat find Sally like this or at all."

Percy saw only red as he stood up and opened the door the rest of the way. Gabe turned as he heard the creaking and was knocked back as Percy surprise tackled him, stabbing the knife repeatedly into Gabe's chest. Percy continued until he was too tired to lift his arms. He dropped the knife and stood up, slowly looking around his room he saw his mother laying on his bed. Her once beautiful face was now swollen and purple. Her blue eyes were now grey and cold. Percy walked his way to her and knelt down. Percy couldn't seem to cry, he wanted to, but they didn't seem to make it past his ducts. So Percy stayed next to his mother, first feeling mourning, then anger which evolved into rage. The knot he felt in his stomach, as he had in the past, began to tighten till it hurt, but Percy felt no pain. It grew and grew till it burst in a display of power that would be felt on the Richter scales. Water poured in from all sides as is was drawn from the roof top storages and building plumbing. It surrounded him and seemed to carry him away, to where he didn't know or care. Percy feel asleep and didn't wake for a long time.

Percy opened his eyes to find that he was not home anymore, but on a beach. He tried to lift his head up, but he had no strength so he passed out again. Percy continued to have a reoccurring nightmare about his mother. He would open his eyes and see her in front of him, tied to a chair. He would try to move only to discover that he too was trapped. A door would open to his right and Gabe would walk in, but it was Gabe after Percy stabbed him. The wounds were still open and bleeding profusely. Gabe would look at Percy and grin.

"You proud boy, you killed me and avenged your mother, but not you're a killer and once a killer always a killer."

Percy would try to respond, but Gabe would cover his mouth with a strip of duct tape. Not knowing what to do Percy could only watch as Gabe would pull out the same knife used to kill him and begin to slice at Sally. Percy closed his eyes trying to block out the whimpering sound that came from his mother's own covered mouth.

Percy opened his eyes to see a fire across the room. As he took in his surroundings he saw herbs hanging from the ceiling, the table by the fire looked like it grew from the stone walls around him. Stone walls? Percy realized that the walls, floor and ceiling were all made from the same dark grey stone. He was in a cave. Percy attempted to sit up only to fall back in pain, it felt like hot needles were poking him all over his body. He loosed a howl and the sound of feet came from around a bend where he assumed the cave entrance was.

"Oh good your awake, I thought you were going to sleep for an eternity."

The voice sounded sweet and soft, like a girl. Percy looked for the source, but due to the pain he was currently all he could do was look with his eyes. Finally, the owner stopped in front of him and when Percy got a clear view his breathed hitched. Now though Percy was still young even he could tell that this woman was a great beauty. She had dark olive skin, her face had a patch of freckles that went from under one eye, crossed her nose, to stop under the opposite eye. Her nose was slightly upturned, her lips were full and slightly chapped. She had light brown hair that was tied into a single French braid that hung off her shoulder.

Her soft hands held a wet rag that she used to dab Percy's face and upper body. Percy was so enthralled by her that he didn't realized that one: he was staring, and two: He had yet to respond. She stood back up and looked at him with concern.

"Are you still not better, can you speak?"

"oh um... yea I can, um, can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh good you can speak and to answer your question, you are on the island of Ogygia, my home." She looked down with a bit of sadness in her voice as she mentioned it was her home.

"Ogygia? I feel like I heard of this island before, but who are you?"

"I am Calypso, daughter of Atlas."

Percy had finally managed to sit up and lean against the headboard as Calypso sat down on a stool next to his bed.

"Atlas? Like the book with all the maps in it?"

"I have never heard of such a book, but no Atlas the Titan."

"If you are talking about the Titans from Greek mythology you know that those are just that right, myths"

Calypso looked at him like was from another planet. Percy quickly became uncomfortable under the piercing stare of her dark green eyes.

"Uh did I say something wrong?"

Calypso blinked a few times and looked away for a moment before speaking.

"no, it's just that I don't understand how you came to be on this island if you don't seem to know the truth of the world of Greek gods and goddesses."

"Well I learned about them at my school, but we only ever talked about them as myths not truth and I don't even know how I came to get hear."

"well before I tell you anymore I must know your name as you have me at a disadvantage."

"Oh, well my name is Percy, Percy Jackson."

"well Percy Jackson, let us work on getting you back on your feet before I explain fully the world you are a part of."

"how do you know that I am a part of it?"

"because only two types of beings can reach this island one way or another. The Gods or their demigod children and because I sense no godly power from you, you must be part of the latter."

"like a demigod, but my mother never told me she was a goddess."

"no, did you not know your father?"

"no he left when I was just a baby."

"Then he is your godly parent, now it could be one of the twelve Olympians or it could be one of the many minor gods."

"hmm"

"now you rest and I will make us something to eat. Tomorrow we get you up from that bed as you have been there for too long and I no longer want to sleep in a cot."

"how long have I been passed out?"

"I do not know time passes much differently here than from the rest of the world. If I had to guess, it will be day number eight today. Now if you have no more questions, it is getting late and I'm hungry as I am sure you are as well."

Percy didn't say anything as he grasped that he had been asleep for a week. Calypso took his silence to leave him to his thoughts. Percy all of a sudden didn't want to fall asleep and succumb to the nightmares. He also didn't want to be stuck in bed any longer either so he began to remove himself from the heavy blankets. He still didn't have all his strength back, but he managed to plant both his feet on the floor. The stinging pain lessened as his blood vessel began to pump more blood through his system again after a week of stagnation. Taking deep breaths in and out, Percy prepped himself to stand up. With one final exhale Percy pushed himself up only to go too far and fall on his face. Spitting the dirt from his mouth, Percy pushed himself off the cold, stony floor and grabbed the table as he stood up.

Calypso heard a thud come from the bedroom and rushed in to find Percy standing, though using the table heavily.

"Percy, are you sure you should be standing?"

"I could stand being in bed anymore and a week of sleeping is long enough, besides I didn't want to keep you from your bed any longer."

"I was only joking Percy; you can use it for as long as you need."

"no, no, you have helped me so much already that I felt bad about imposing on you so much."

Calypso only sighed and walked over to him and put his free arm around her shoulder.

"well if you are up let's get you bathed and fed. I didn't want to be rude, but you stink and I might need to burn those sheets stink of sweat and sea water."

"HA, very funny Calypso."

Calypso led Percy farther back into the cave where it opened up in to a hot spring. It had moss and other plant life along the rocks, a small brook passed through it showing the water would be clean. Calypso sat Percy down on a rock.

"now let's get your pants off."

"WHOA, WHOA, hold on Calypso, I can do the rest myself." Percy batted away Calypso's hands as his cheek turned a deep shade of red.

"HAHAHAHA, I'm only joking Percy, I'll give you privacy, but you barely made it here with my help."

"I'll be fine, the rest is easy, I just need to make it to the water."

"Okay, but if anything happens just shout. By the time you're done I'll have dinner ready."

At that Calypso walked out and Percy released the breath he was holding. He stripped himself of his jeans and underwear. Taking his time Percy lifted himself from the rock and reached the edge of the water one step at a time. When he reached the edge he looked down into the depths.

"looks deep enough, well here goes nothing."

Percy took in a deep breath and let his body fall into the water. The resound splash caused Calypso to panic and run to the pool. She turned the corner to find Percy floating on his back with his eyes closed. She quickly turned away realizing he was naked. Percy heard movement and quickly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Calypso, is that you."

"Yes, I thought something happened so I rushed back, but…"

"Oh, uuuuh did you see anything."

Calypso didn't respond at first and they both had blushes creeping up their faces.

"almost, but looked away as soon as I realized."

"okay good, just checking. I'm almost done, just a few more minutes."

"O…okay."

Percy sunk into the water as embarrassment flooded him, but it was soon replaced sadness as he thought back to his mother and he floated there letting himself be overwhelmed by emotion. He tears were absorbed by the surrounding water as he wept.

After he felt thoroughly cried out, Percy emerged from the water to find that he felt better than he ever had before. The pins and needles were gone and he felt like he could run a marathon. He also noticed that he was completely dry, even though he just left the pool. He looked at the rock and saw that Calypso left him some clothes. A pair of cotton brown pants and a loose white cotton shirt that surprisingly fit him perfectly. Percy walked out of the pool area and into the room to find Calypso sitting at the table with a spread of all kinds of food laid out.

"feeling better?" Calypso asked between bites of the mango she was eating.

"Much, I feel like I could run forever."

"That's wonderful to hear, now sit and eat while I explain to you about the gods."

Percy sat and began to eat, but slowed as he became more and more amazed by everything Calypso explained all about the first titan war and the Gods victory over the Titans and their imprisonment. She explained how the gods followed the western flame and how it was the source of their power.

"Hey Calypso I have one question."

"yes Percy what is it?"

"you said you are the daughter of Atlas, so why do you live here and not trapped in some horrible prison?"

Calypso's eyes darkened at this and she looked down to her lap.

"Percy, this island is my prison."

"What, but you are so caring, I mean you helped me all this time when you could have easily left me where I lied to waste away. You seem to have all the nourishment you could ask for. Plus, while I have yet to leave this cave, I haven't seen anything that shows this is a prison."

"Yes it may seem that I Have everything, but I can't leave. During the Titan war I supported my father like any good daughter would, but because I wasn't directly involved with the fighting the Gods showed me mercy and placed me here."

"So you're all alone here forever or until they release you. Doesn't any of the Gods visit?"

"Yes Hades and Hephaestus visit the most, in fact I am expecting Hades soon, also Poseidon visits from time to time."

"When will Hades arrive?"

"He will be here in three days."

"Speaking of days, you mentioned that time here worked differently, how so?"

"You said you only had one question."

"yes, but all of this is new and interesting, my curiosity has been piqued."

"I understand, anyway time here passes by faster than anywhere else. As one day passes here three months pass everywhere else."

"so four days equals a year?"

"Yes"

Percy contemplated the fact that a year had passed. That means he is now thirteen years old even though he only actually aged a week. He placed his head in his hands as he wrapped his mind around this. He wondered what had passed in the world while he was here. Calypso saw his confusion and understood what he was feeling. When she first awoke on this island, a month had passed for her, but the outside world had gone through seven and a half years. So as time passed she became accustomed to living by herself. She still had yet to tell Percy everything, but she decided to tell him a little at a time.

"Percy, how old are you now?"

"Thirteen."

"And how old were you before you got here."

"Twelve"

"Okay, in the meantime let's get some sleep and I'll began teaching you all about the new world you now live in."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 3

 **A/N: this will have my first try at romance so i would appreciate any help to make it better.**

Over the course of the next month Percy learned about the true history of the Greek Gods. Calypso had lived nearly as long as the gods themselves so she had a firsthand account of what really happened. Before she was imprisoned, Calypso lived with her father Atlas and his other daughters, the Hesperides. She hid with her sisters as the Gods and Titans went to war. She explained that Zeus was not the deciding factor for the gods to win. In fact, by the time Zeus was deemed fit to fight his father his sister Hestia had already burned a hole through their father's stomach. The mustard and stone trick used on Kronos only forced his stomach muscles to contract which tore open the thin section of skin that wasn't burned away. She taught him about all the heroes and monster of the past. Those were Percy's favorites to hear.

"But Calypso, how did Kronos not notice the burning sensation going on."

"well according to my father, Kronos had drunk blood from their father Ouranos which numbed Kronos from all pain, thus allowing him to fight to his full potential."

As Percy absorbed all this knowledge, he and Calypso spent time trying to guess who his father is. They have gotten as far as guessing it was a being of water. They excluded Poseidon due to the Big Three pact made after WWII, so there was little chance of him being the son of Poseidon. To Percy's surprise, Calypso, being as kind and gentle as she is, is also a master fighter. Percy had come up on her training on the beach and asked how she knew all of that, and if she could teach him.

"Percy, I am the daughter of Atlas, the strongest fighter of the Titan army. He wasn't going to have children who couldn't fight. I was his best student, while my sisters were more obsessed with practicing magic, I was inclined to learn all I could from my father."

"but you have always shown me that you are a kind, gentle person. I never would have guessed that you could fight."

"I appreciate the compliment Percy, but when have I ever need to fight on this island."

"You have a good point, but do you think you could teach me, if what you say is true about all the different monsters that lurk out there I'll need to defend myself."

"Very true, hm."

"Please" Percy begged with puppy dog eyes that were only intensified by the Sea-Green that colored them.

"Oh fine, I'll teach you, but don't expect it to be easy."

"I wouldn't have asked if it was going to be."

"That's good, a sign of a real warrior."

That began the routine they would follow over the next month. Finally, after two months on the island, seven and a half years in the real world, they finally had a visitor. They were in the middle sword training, which Percy seemed to have a knack for, when a portal made of purple flames appeared a little way down the beach. Hades stepped from the portal to look around for a moment before spotting Percy and Calypso.

"Aa Calypso, wonderful to see you, you look a lovely as ever."

"Thank you lord Hades, but with all due respect you were due here two months ago, what happened."

"Well when I was leaving to visit you, a child of Poseidon appeared and the gods have been watching him. His name is David."

"Really, but what about the pact, does a promise mean nothing."

"Please Calypso, I'll answer all your questions, but how is this young man you have with you. I always thought you were alone here."

"This is Percy Jackson, he washed up a week before you were supposed to arrive. He has been here ever since. Percy this is Lord Hades, god of the Underworld and Riches of the Earth."

"Very nice to meet you Lord Hades." Percy held out his hand, but Hades only looked at him strangely.

"Um is there something wrong Lord Hades." Calypso asked.

"Yes, if Percy washed up here that means he is a demigod, but as I read his power I since that his is no minor god's child and judging from his eyes, he must be the son of old Barnacle Beard."

"What, I'm the son of Poseidon."

The sword fell from Percy's hand as another bout of information and realization rushed into his mind.

"there must be some mistake Lord Hades, how can Percy be the son of Poseidon when there is already another." Calypso asked

"I do not know how Poseidon got away with siring not one, but two children; what I do know is that Percy is his son and this gives us a chance."

They both looked at Percy who was staring at the sand. Calypso approached Percy and put a hand on his arm.

"Percy are you okay?"

Percy looked up at Calypso with a new brightness in his eyes. He looked to Hades and a sort of connection was made when they locked eyes. Hades looked at him for a moment before flashing away.

"What, why did Lord Hades go?"

"He is going to wait and see what I'm going to do."

"what do you mean?"

"I'm the son of Poseidon, the god of the seas, oceans and earthquakes and I'm being trained to fight by the prodigy of Atlas."

"so do you think he is worried. I don't think he should be; I mean you aren't an evil person."

"Well I will try to not be evil and I don't think that the rest of the gods know I'm alive, so he is waiting to see how they react to me."  
"That makes sense, but enough of that, we are still not done training."

With that Calypso pushed Percy to limit for the rest of the day. Percy collapsed on the white sand of the beach taking in his surroundings. Calypso had left to bathe and ever since she had run in on him, they had come to silent agreement that if someone was in the bath, the other wasn't even in the cave. Percy got up and began to walk down the beach; he took great appreciation of the lush green foliage that lined the edge of the jungle, the deep blue of the ocean and the bright white sand of the beach. He thought back to New York and how different it must be after eight years. He noticed a path that lead deeper into the woods, he held his training sword a little tighter and stepped in to the jungle.

As he walked Percy's senses became overwhelmed with the world he entered. The sounds of birds filled the air above, the smell of the plant life became profound in his nose. The amount of green surprised Percy, even just being on the beach, Percy had never seen such on changed life. New York didn't exactly have a jungle and central park had so many people in it, that even with all the trees, you never really felt alone like Percy did now. He came upon a clear, still pond. Percy looked at his reflection and was caught off guard by what he saw. He was no longer the boyish twelve-year-old that landed on this island. His baby fat had seemed to have melted away, his jaw was not strong and proud, his cheek bones shown a bit more and the first signs of stubble had appeared all over. He stood up, his refection showed his strong torso, as he had no shirt on, the muscle was lean and sturdy. He looked like a young weight lifter, nothing like what he had when he arrived. All that training had really changed him.

"I see you found my hidden pond"

Percy's new battle instincts made him whirl around and bring his sword around with him. The sound of metal on metal clanged causing the rest of the forest to quiet.

"BY THE GODS, Calypso you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry Percy, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be."

Percy took a moment to let his heart calm as Calypso watched him with humor in her eyes.

"So what did you mean, this is your hidden pond?"

"Think of this pond as a sort of Pond of Youth. This pond shows the age of the looker by their reflection, but can make a person look any age up to their current year of life, for example if I was a mortal an being thousands of years old, I would probably look like a mummy. You on the other had would look like a thirteen-year-old boy, but adding on your new physical changes, someone could mistake you to be older."

"I want to do it."

"Be my guest"

At the Percy stripped down to his underwear before realizing the Calypso was still there. He looked towards her in embarrassment only to see that she too was bright red. Calypso couldn't openly admit it, but seeing Percy made her temperature rise and butterflies go wild in her stomach. Percy quickly jumped in and went as deep as he could. He dove and dove thinking that it was never going to end. Finally, after what felt like hours of swimming, Percy felt a change in the water. He was swimming up again. Percy broke the surface to see Calypso sleeping on a small bed of leaves. He noticed that the way the moon light seemed to give Calypso an ethereal look. He found himself staring, thinking of how truly beautiful she was. She seemed to hear his shuffling and began to arise from slumber. Percy shook his head free from the strange thoughts Calypso gave him.

"Percy, your finally back. You had been gone for most of the day, but I guess air isn't a requirement to the son of the sea god when in his domain."

"It is weird too, I'm not used to breathing under water yet so I start off holding my breath until it bursts and I gulp in water, only to find I can still breath."

"It will take some time to learn all your new powers." Calypso had finally rubbed all the sleepiness from her eyes and looked up at Percy. A gasp escaped her as she took in the new man before her.

"Percy how do you feel?"  
"I don't know, normal I guess, why"

"Well, um, you look, well, you look different, older."

"You did say that the pond would catch my body up to my age."

"Yes, yes I did and did it do quite the job on you."

Percy turned back to the pond to look at his reflection. When he did Calypso released the breath she was holding. She felt heat rise across her face and spread all over her body. Percy was only nineteen, but he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Percy turned back and saw that Calypso seemed to be out of breath.

"Are you okay Calypso, you look red."

"It's nothing, I'm just a little warn here in the jungle."

"well let's head back and get something to eat."

"sounds like a plan."

Percy and Calypso walked back to the cave where a full feast was waiting for them. As Percy sat down and began eating he realized that his appetite seemed to have doubled. When they had both eat their share and the table cleared itself, did they finally relax. They had gotten into a pie eating contest and tied at four pies each.

"oh man I don't think I've ever eaten that much in one sitting before." Percy groaned out as he rubbed his aching stomach

"well I still think that you cheated and didn't all of your last pie."

"Oh, and what proof do you have of this."

"I know is saw you throw some behind you into the trees."

"what, do you mean like this."

A spoon filled with chocolate pudding appeared in Percy's hand and he lung the dessert into Calypso's face.

"OOOHH, YOU"RE GOING TO GET IT NOW PERCY."

"Bring it on."

Thus a food fight ensued that could only be described as epic. Percy upturned a table and dove behind it. Calypso hid behind a boulder and began throwing filled pastries. She looked over her boulder to see where Percy was and a glob of what looked like vanilla pudding flew at her face. She ducked and chucked an apple filled turnover in the direction the pudding came from. His shout of indignant protest told her that she hit a bullseye. Percy began to sneak a round to try and get the jump on her. All the training that he had gone through gave him much better techniques for stealth. He saw the back of her hair hiding behind a rock.

"PERCY DO YOU GIVE UP. THERE IS ONLY A LITTLE SHAME IN DEFEAT."

Percy grinned as a jumped out and tried to tackle Calypso to the ground. As he made contact with her, she seemed to turn into mist. He fell to the ground a turned on to his back. Calypso was already in the air and landed on Percy, as she landed she shoved a hand full of marshmallow fluff into his face. Percy felt her weight and pushed his hand full Tapioca pudding in her face. They ended up getting each other at the same time and began laughing.

Percy used his shirt and wiped off his face. When he could see again he turned to Calypso and she had done the same. They locked eyes only inches away and they both froze. Percy was lost in her Chocolate eyes as they seemed to fill him with warmth. Calypso was just as lost, but she felt like she was out at sea. The crisp water she loved so much to swim in was all she saw in his eyes. After a lifetime of taking each other in they both seemed to realize their situation. Percy jumped up and started back to the cave before turning back to Calypso and offered her his hand. She took it hesitantly, but said nothing as they headed back to the cave.

"You can use the bed, I'm going to stay up and think a bit longer." Percy gestured to the cave entrance

"Okay, you have a good night Percy."

"You too"

Calypso paused a moment before leaning in and giving a person a kiss on his cheek. "And thank you for staying."

Before He could ask what Calypso meant, she had already made it into the cave. Percy was shocked with what she had done, but even more so by what she had said. He had just said he was going to stay and think so he could avoid any more awkwardness between them. Now she had given something to really think about. This is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 4

 **A/N: this will be the longest chapter so far. keep those reviews coming.**

Calypso found Percy asleep on the beach. She noticed two things, that as the water reached Percy it seemed to end around him as if to not get him wet, and that as the early morning sun hit Percy's face he seemed to be made of sunlight. She blushed at her thoughts of Percy; shaking them away she bent down to shake him away when is muscled arm reached out and pull her into a hug. When he got her in tight the cold sea water rushed over them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAH, PERCY THAT'S COLD."

As she felt his rumbling laugh in his chest the sensation of quick drying spread around her.

"I hope that woke you up well, because I need to talk to you."

Percy let go of Calypso and they both rose from the sand.

"First how did you do that Percy, that kind of control was amazing."

"Well I didn't go to sleep at first and when I realized that I wasn't going to any time soon, I began messing with my powers, seeing what I could do. It ended up being that I could just make that water do as I please with the sheer force of my will.

"Amazing and you figured all out in one night."

"well not entirely, when I escaped from my home I felt this clenching knot form in my gut so I just remembered how that felt until I could just do everything one my own."

"that's very smart of you, now what did you want to talk to me about."

"it has to do with you being trapped on this island."

"Oh, um, I'm not sure if I want to talk about this Percy."

"probably because you have never had anyone to talk about it with and I hope I can be that person. If it helps I want you to know that I consider you my best friend and I want to help you any way I can, so I need you to open up to me about your connection to this place."

"okay Percy, but if I do this you can't tell anyone the truth."

"Deal."

"Well actually first I need you to tell me what you learned from school and ill either fill in or correct where it need be."

"Okay, well first from what I learned in school and what you told me your basically imprisoned here for supporting your father in the first titan war. You have had other visitor before me and they all left one way or another. The likes of Odysseus are the most famous that I know of and that he was here for twenty years. That's all that comes to mind."

"well that is pretty accurate, your teacher must have been a demigod of some kind to know so much. There has been a total of 5 visitors including you, but only Odysseus has stayed longer than you. He was the first and he early stayed, but his love for his wife and family was too much and he left. After him there was a man by the name of Marco Polo, he said he was going to country by the name of china, but his boat sank. He left as soon as he could. After hi it had been many years till the next showed, a man by the name of Rene Caillie, he was exploring a place called north Africa. Finally, before you, a man named Percy Fawcett. He was going to the Amazon Rain forest. That was all of them and so far, you and Odysseus have been the only ones to stay longer than a week. As for the Titan War, there is one thing I didn't tell you. I didn't just support my father; I went on missions for him. The unknown servant that collected the entrails of the Ophiotaurus, that was me. I killed a son of Zeus and stole the remains. With my help the Titans nearly won the war, and only after the entrails were stolen did I realize what kind of world we would have lived in if they were in charge. So I accepted my punishment and her I've stayed."

Percy mulled over her words for a moment before reaching out and pulling in Calypso for a hug. She stiffened at first, but relaxed and returned the gesture.

"Well I think you have been here for long enough and its high time you saw the world for it has become. I'm going to help you with that."

"Percy I appreciate the thought, but not even you can over power all twelve gods of the Olympian council."

"maybe not, but I can convince them that you have payed your dues."

"and how do you plan on that. Anyone that's leaves this island can never return. Those that do forget their time here eventually."

"not me, I could forget you, you are too important to me to just forget."

At this Calypso felt her eyes water and she tackled Percy into another hug, which he gladly accepted. They, once again, quickly pulled away as they both felt their cheeks turn red.

"the real hard part is the first step."

"and what is the first step."

"we need to talk to a god, but I don't know how to do that."

"I do."

Calypso stood up and grabbed Percy's hand, pulling him along. When they reached the entrance to the cave Calypso let go of Percy and enter by herself. When she returned, she was holding a small silk bag.

"you're going to tell me but I'll ask anyway, what's that?"

"Haha, this is what we will use to summon a god, but one in particular."

"which one, miss. Make-Percy-ask-stupid-questions."

"Well, Mr. Smart-Ass I could tell you, but maybe I won't."

Percy just gave her a piercing look with his sea-green eyes and she was putty in his hands, though he didn't know.

"F-f-fine, this will call Hades." Calypso's heart was fluttering and she had never felt like this about someone before, not even Odysseus. She opened the bag and pulled out a blood red ruby.

"do you know how to use it?"

"No Percy, he just gave me the rock and disappeared. Of course he told me. He said if I ever need him, all I have to do was bury it at midnight and call for him to come."

"well that seems surprisingly easy."

"I just hope it still has the power imbued to it."

"I hope your joking." The look Calypso gave Percy told him she wasn't, it also happened to give Percy a shiver up his spine. Like electricity coursing up to his cheeks, making them red.

So they waited and waited and waited, Percy taught Calypso the game of Tic-Tac-Toe and after a few learning rounds she soon had beaten Percy a resounding twelve games to three.

"It's time, but are you sure you are willing to do this Percy."

"I promise to get you off this island no matter the cost, swear on the Styx."

"okay, then let's do this."

Calypso opened the bag and placed the ruby in the pre-dug hole curtesy of Percy. She filled it up and looked out over the water.

"Lord Hades I ask that you visit my home of Ogygia."

There was a beat of nothing and the pair shared a glance thinking it might not have worked. Then a flash of purple flames plumed from where the planted the ruby. From the flames stepped the lord of the underworld. He was dress in a solid black tux with a blood red undershirt. His hair, the color of pulsating lava, was combed back in wave. He seemed pre-dressed up for something.

"My dear Calypso, you have finally used the ruby after me giving it to you two thousand years ago." At this Percy gave Calypso a sideways look and she returned one that said she would explain later.

"so, what is it you have summoned me for?"

"I need off the island to free Calypso, but I also need a means of communication with her."

Hades looked at Percy like was some sort of new creature.

"you are different son of Poseidon, all of his other sons have been either arrogant or just plain stupid, those ones never seem to last long."

"Thank you lord Hades, but can you help us."

"Yes I can, but I'm only doing this because I happen to agree with you that she has been here long enough. Remember that I was one of the gods who condemned her in the first place."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"okay then, I'll give you a few minutes to prepare then we must leave."

Percy rushed to the cave and grabbed only an extra set of clothes. As he approached Hades, Calypso grabbed his wrist and turned him to face her.

"Before you go I have to gifts for you, here is the first." Calypso open here hand to reveal a small ring. It was silver with a deep blue sapphire.

"this ring was a gift from the god Hephaestus. Simply turn it around your finger and it will turn into a sword."

Percy put it on his right middle finger and it automatically resized for a perfect fit. He turned it and a three-foot sword of gleaming silver grew into his hand. He gave it a swing and found that it was perfectly balanced and that the grip molded to his hand perfectly as well.

"what was the second gift?"

"this"

Calypso leaned in and pulled Percy's lips to hers. Their emotions took over and they held each other in this embrace until Hades cleared his throat.

"well, if that's not more incentive to help her I would be wrong about you not being the usual son of old barnacle beard."

Percy and Calypso parted with goofy grins and red cheeks, but neither of them cared.

"I will rescue you, I promise."

"you already did, but don't forget I'm counting on you Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"because there have been times where you seem to forget the simplest things, like when you tried to go to bed with a sword still strapped to your waist."

"Fair enough, just be prepared to have your own when I return."

"just admit you couldn't think of one."

"Oh I bow to your wisdom." Percy broke out into a wide grin as he looked at Calypso, "Wise girl, that's your new nickname."

"Wise girl? That's the best you can come up with."

Percy just shrugged and lead Calypso to where Hades was waiting, now impatiently.

"are you two love birds ready or not."

"yes, sorry Lord Hades, but do you have a way for us to communicate?"

"actually, I have just the thing."

Hades pulled from his pockets two earrings and two matching necklaces. The earrings were platinum with inlaid sapphires while the necklaces were the same, but with diamonds instead of sapphires.

"simply put on the earing and necklace and they will be able to contact the other pair where ever you are."

"so how do we use them exactly?" Percy inquired

"the necklaces are what will read your voices and transmit to the earring. To contact the other person simply tap the center jewel of the necklace. Now say your goodbyes and we shall be on our way."

After placing the jewelry on one another Percy and Calypso turned to one another, neither knew exactly what to say. It was Calypso who broke the silence.

"Be safe, I don't need you getting killed before I can enjoy my fill."

Percy laughed at this. "Don't you worry, I'll be fine. I was trained by the prodigy of Atlas after all."

They looked at each other for a beat before Percy pulled Calypso into one more long kiss. With their cheeks properly red and hearts racing, they parted. Percy went to stand next to Hades. Giving one more smile to Calypso as she waved with tears in her eyes. Hades and Percy flashed away in purple flames.

Percy had never such a strange sensation like godly teleporting. It felt like all his nerves were being activate, but it wasn't painful; more like the feeling when a limb falls asleep, but all over his body. As soon as the feeling came, it was gone and Percy was looking out to a body of water he innately knew was long island sound in New York. New York, he returned from where he left so long ago. He turned around to see that he was looking down on what seemed to be a summer camp. He saw campers walking to and from the twelve cabins that were in horseshoe pattern. A large building seemed to be some sort of administration/ check in hub. In the distance he saw an open pavilion that help twelve tables to match the cabins. Even farther into the distance Percy viewed what could be labeled as the Activity area. There was a rock climbing wall that seemed to have lava pouring from the top, he spotted a sword fighting arena, an archery range, a blacksmith and a dock for canoeing. He turned to look at Hades.

"welcome to camp Half-Blood Percy, this is currently one of two places in the whole world where demigods such as yourself are safe from all the beings looking to kill you. What do you think."

"I'm interested, but I need to get Calypso free asap."

"I understand Percy, from here head to the Big House, I hope you can discern which one I'm talking about, ask for Chiron. He will do what he can to help you."

"okay thanks for everything Lord Hades."

"Anytime Percy."

With that Hades Flashed away leaving Percy alone. Before he walked down he decided to contact Calypso. He tapped the diamond on his collarbone and felt the whole necklace vibrate. Calypso felt a buzz on her neck and touch her necklace.

"Percy?"

"Thank the gods these work, hi Calypso I just wanted to let you know that I arrived at a place called Camp Half-Blood."

"okay thank you for calling, it is good to hear your voice, now don't take too long, remember that time is different here then where you are."

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it. You can expect me calling every hour or so depending on my situation, I'm sure the gods will have me complete some task as they have had all heroes of legend do to gain their favor."

" _You_ remember to not die before we can meet face to face again."

"I miss you already, but I should get going if we want to see each other sooner than later."

"Okay, I miss you too. Talk to you soon?"

"Absolutely."

With that Percy disconnected with his chest tightening. He wallowed for a moment, but cleared his head and walked down the hill and to the Big House. As he approached he noticed many of the campers looking at him. He also, to his embarrassment, noticed that many of them were female. Not used to such attention from so many people he quickened his pace. He managed to reach the doors before any of the campers approached him. He opened the door and quickly shut it to get away from the stares.

"Percy?"

Percy turned and saw one of the last faces he would have expected.

"Mr. Brunner?"

They looked at each other for a moment until Mr. Brunner rolled over to Percy and pulled him into a hug. Percy awkwardly patted his back, not being able to do much more even if he wanted to. Mr. Brunner let go to get a look at him.

"by the gods it must have been what, eight-ten years, you have grown wonderfully."

"Mr. Brunner what are you doing here."

"Oh my dear boy, I haven't gone by that name ever since you disappeared off the face of the planet. No my real name is Chiron."

"like the centaur teacher of heroes."

"Indeed, let me show you."

Percy backed away as Mr. Brunner rose form his chair, his blanket fell away as he continued to rise higher and higher. When he reached about seven feet in the air the rest of him followed his torso. After the human looking part of him was revealed, his body became hairy and the body of a horse rose from the enchanted chair. Percy could only watch in shock as his old history teacher became one of the stories he had taught Percy all those years ago.

"Now Percy, it has been nearly twenty years since you disappeared, can you tell me what happened, where you have been?"

"the short version is that I heard you and Grover talking about me, I decided that if you weren't going to tell me the truth after what happened with Mrs. Dodds, then I didn't want anything to do with either of you. I left for home, but when I arrived, I found my step father standing over my mother, who was dead. I killed Gabe and my powers over came me, carrying me to an island."

"what island Percy, please It's important you tell me."

"Ogygia"

"Oh dear, did you meet her."

"If you mean Calypso, then yes I did. Do you have a problem with her?"

"not personally, but there have been many a hero that have been trapped on her island."

"Oh like who?"

"Odysseus for one."

"and who else, because Odysseus is the obvious answer."

"I… I don't have any more, but I'm sure there have been others."

"well you are right about the others, but none stayed for longer than a week. Calypso is not what you think, she is kind and strong and smart and no matter who her family is she denounced any connection to them at the end of the war."

"so you know her story, it doesn't matter now, but I hope you were careful around here none the less."

"Look Mr. Brun- I mean Chiron; I'm not going to argue with you on a subject of which you obviously know little to nothing about. I'm here for only one reason and that's to gain the favor of the gods."

"why do you need such a thing my child."

"for reasons I'm not comfortable telling you."

"Okay, then I need you to do something for me before I allow you to speak to the Oracle."

"and what's that."

"Become a camper. Join us and live with us for at least a week and I will give you what you want."

"fine, if I have to."

"Last question, do you know who your godly parent is and have they claimed you."

"I am the son of Poseidon and no I don't even think he knows that I'm alive."

"Okay, then let's go meet the campers, it's dinner time already."

"first I need to make a call."

"Oh, Percy cellphones are not allowed, they draw monster like a beacon."

"not with a cell phone. Do you have somewhere I can speak privately."

"of course, follow me."

Chiron lead him to a small room just off the main meeting room of the Big house.

"don't take too long, but please to feel rushed."

"thank you Chiron, I'll be quick."

Percy touched the stone laying on his neck and felt the vibration of it calling out to its partner.  
"Percy,"

"Hi again, I just wanted to update you."

"go on."

"so apparently the only way to gain favor of the gods is to complete a quest, but before I can do that I must integrate with this camp for a week. It won't be too long for you, just a few hours."

"you had called just a moment ago; I had barely made to the cave after your last call."

"really, I guess we are going to have to get used to this."

"I don't mind talking to you, I will say I'm already feeling lonely."

"we back together before you know it."

"Yes I do, seaweed brain."

"wise girl. Talk to you soon."

"sooner for me then you. Goodbye Percy."

"Goodbye Calypso."

Percy touched the necklace again and disconnected, the feeling emptiness form being apart setting in. he left the room and went outside where Chiron was chatting with another familiar face.  
"Grover, is that you?"

The boy he knew as Grover turned, but a big difference was all Percy could stare at. Grover was just like Percy remembered, form the waist up, but down Grover had shaggy hindquarters with hooves at the bottom, like a goat.

"P-P-P-P-P-PERCYYYY. I THOUGH YOU WERE GONE FOREVER." Grover cried out, tackling Percy into a hug.

"Grover, hey bud, good to see you again, but what is with the legs.?"

"Oh well, I'm a satyr." Grover said as he helped up Percy.

"Oh, uuuuhh, soo what's new."

"well other than you have come back from the dead, it's just another day in the Land of the Gods."

Percy couldn't help but laugh at this as his old friend made light of what has happened.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we really must get to the dining pavilion."

So, Chiron led Percy and Grover to the Pavilion as Grover explained the different cabins. The sound of a conch horn permeated the air and campers began to flood in. Percy noticed that the campers from the same cabins, sat at the same tables. Going off of what Grover just told him they were siblings from the same godly parent. Chiron and Grover went to sit at the head table that was on a rise so that its occupants could look across the room and see everyone.

"Come sit with me for now Percy, just until your father claims you." Chiron said as he gestured for Percy to sit at the head table. Percy sat down next to Grover and realized that the campers had quieted as they all noticed Percy for the first time. Whispering spread like wild fire and Percy could catch most of it.

"Isn't he the boy who you said arrived this morning?"

"Yea, didn't I tell you he was a hunk."

"you weren't kidding, hey how long till you think and Aphrodite kid makes a move?"

"as soon as dinner is served."

"who do you think it will be, Drew or Selina?"

"Definitely Drew, Selina has that will they won't they thing with Beckondorf."

"Right, hey look now she already making googly eyes at him."

Percy saw the camper point across the room to a table of what appeared to be child models. He noticed one, in particular, staring at him intently. She was Asian with a very slim physique, Percy could see why people would think she was pretty, but he didn't think she could compare with Calypso with all the make up on her face. Calypso never used make up seeing as there was never any on the island. Percy thought that it could be the one thing that might make her even slightly ugly, but he would never tell her that. He was drawn from his thoughts when Chiron stamped his hoof on the wood floor. The sound echoed around the pavilion and every camper turned their heads to listen.

"now everyone before we enjoy our meal, a few notices. First, I've decided to have the capture the flag game tomorrow, instead of at the end of the week."

At this most of the campers cheered. Chiron stomped a few more times to quiet the masses.

"second, it has come to my attention that a certain person or persons has been breaking into the camp store. Unless they are willing to return what has been taken, they will be spending time in the kitchens with the harpy's."

Percy saw that many of the eyes turned to one table filled with kids that had upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smiles and a gleam in most of their eyes that made Percy want to hold on to his wallet, even though he didn't have one.

"Finally, I want to welcome our newest camper."

At this the hush that swept over campers made Percy extra nervous.

"this is Percy Jackson, he will be here for a short time, but I want you all to show him all the best things about Camp Half-Blood."

"Who is his parent?" Someone called out.

"Percy knows, but his parent has yet to lay claim so he will be staying in the Hermes cabin until that time."

A resounding groan escaped the table filled with the deviant looking kids.

"Lastly I ask that any question you have for Percy be asked after dinner, now let's eat."

At these words the plate in front of Percy filled with Barbeque, potatoes and a salad. Percy began eating with gusto, not having BBQ this good. He reached for his cup that was in the shape of a goblet, but saw there was nothing in it. He looked down the table, but didn't see and pitchers or anything. Noticing his confusion Grover leaned over.

"just say what you want and it will appear, just nothing alcoholic,"

Percy looked at his cup thoughtfully for a moment. "Water from Ogygia."

The goblet filled with clear, clean water making Percy smile.

"Only, water huh, I did say you could anything right."

"yes, but no alcohol."

So, Percy ate, trying to avoid making eye contact with all the people that were staring. After he ate his fill he noticed that some of the campers were going to the large brazier in the middle of the floor and throwing in bits of food. The best slice of BBQ, a piece of bread, even some vegetables. He got up and walked to the brazier, holding his plate. The campers froze as they watched him. He dropped a rib that had the perfect mix of fat and meat.

Whispering to himself he said. "Hear me Poseidon, claim me as your son."

HE opened his eyes to see everyone was still staring at him. He turned to head back to his table when there was a loud gasp from behind him. Turning back realized that everyone was now looking just above him. He looked up to see the holographic image of a green trident hovering above his head before fading away. Murmurs began to spread again with campers looking between Percy and another boy, who sitting by himself at a table. He looked outright furious at Percy, like Percy had just insulted his mother. Chiron stomped is hoof louder than the other times and the pavilion quieted.

"All hail Percy Jackson, Eldest son of Poseidon."

When Chiron said this the boy, Percy remembered his name was David from what Hades said, stood up and walked back to the cabins.

"Well that confrontation will be interesting." Percy thought to himself

"Campers, dinner is done, I suggest you all go to bed to get a full nights rest for tomorrow's game."

As the campers left Chiron approached Percy.

"Sorry about adding that last part Percy, it's just that young David has gotten a bit brash and I was hoping you could calm him down."

"I see what I can do, but no promises."

"Okay, Percy let me take you to your cabin."

Chiron led Percy out of the Pavilion when they were intercepted by a girl.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth."

"Hello."

"I was just wondering if you're the same Percy that had Chiron go to that mortal school in New York?"  
"I guess, yea."

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know that I want you on my team tomorrow."

"Uh, okay."

Annabeth walked away and Percy couldn't help, but notice that she had the same natural beauty as Calypso had, though not as breath taking. Annabeth seemed to be about sixteen, had long blonde hair, tanned skin and had a very athletic body. The only thing that drew Percy was her stormy grey eyes, they seemed to read Percy, trying to find his weaknesses, how he could be used for her benefit. A sigh escaped Chiron as he continued on to the cabins. They approached the cabin second from the left, it was long and low, built to survive hurricanes. It was sea green with a deep blue accents all around. Sea shells adorned the door and scenes from the ocean were carved around the whole thing. Percy opened the door to see David lying on one of the eight bunks.

"Percy this is David, your half-brother."

"Hello David."

David merely grunted. Chiron shook his head and gave Percy a look that said, "this is what I mean." Percy waved goodbye to Chiron and closed the door. Making his way the back, the farthest bunk from David. He laid out his other set of clothes and saw a small bag at the end of his bed. Opening it Percy say that it had toiletries. Percy hadn't need a toothbrush on Ogygia, he never seemed to need to and neither did Calypso. Thinking of her he looked up at David, who in turn was looking at him. Deciding to try introductions again he walked to David.

"look I'm sorry for whatever it is I did, but I was hoping we could talk, I mean we are half-brother."

"You're no brother of mine."

Percy didn't know what to say at this, so he just stared.

"You hear me you're not my family."

At this David pushed Percy who, not expecting the attack, fell on to the bed behind him.

"Hey, what was that for, I didn't do anything to you, what is your problem."

"You are, before you I was the only son of Poseidon, I everything under control, the world on a string. You arrive like hot shit and mess it all up. I mean did you even notice all the stares you were getting. Who the hell do you think you are."

"for one I don't care about any of that. You may think it is important, but I only have one mission and it's not to take whatever glory you think you have."

David growled in anger and pulled a pen from his pocket. Percy recognized it as the pen that Chiron threw him at the museum.

"Where did you get that pen?"

"This?" David looked down at his hand, "this pen belongs to the true son of Poseidon and that me. Its name is Anaklumos or Riptide."

David uncapped it and the three feet of gleaming bronze showed itself to Percy once more after eighteen years. Percy, going into combat mode, turned the ring on his finger and three feet of silver grew from his hand.

"Look David, I don't want to fight you, just calm down."

"no." David charged Percy who deflected the blow and kicked David out the front door. Tumbling to the ground David quickly rose and turned to face Percy, who had changed his sword back into the ring.

"FIGHT ME YOU COWARD." David screamed. He charged Percy, swinging wildly. Percy simply side stepped all the swipes until he caught David's wrist on his forearm. Percy twisted David's arm until he dropped the sword. Percy backed away, seeing the crowed they were drawing. David grabbed his sword and charged again.

"don't make me hurt you David, you're nowhere the strongest opponent I've faced."

David only swung an overhanded attack. Percy dodged the attack, but the sword caught his shirt, and when the sword impaled into the ground he stepped on the blade and threw a powerful jab to David's jaw. When fist connected with face, David slumped to the ground, unconscious. Percy looked to the crowd, who were mostly girls. They were looking at his exposed chest seeing the muscle underneath. Pulling his ripped shirt together, Percy ran to the beach. Finding a tree, he sat down and tried to unwind. Feeling his necklace vibrate, he touched the jewel

"Calypso, you have no idea glad I am to talk to you."

"I'm flattered, but what happened?"

"I met my Half-Brother that Hades mentioned and he turned out to be a total dick. He is completely stuck up and full of himself."

"Well, Hades did say that Poseidon's children had a history of hubris."

"yea, but I didn't think it would have been that bad."

"All I know is that you are nothing like that."

"Thanks."

"So what did you do."

"I tried to talk to him, but he attacked me."

"Oh, I hope you went easy on him."

"yea, I just knocked him out."

"you call that going easy."

"for him? Yep."

"Hmm well I had just gotten a feeling that you were in trouble so I call as soon as I could."

"Thanks, you really are the only one for me you know that."

"I know, Seaweed Brian."

"Wise Girl."

With that Calypso ended the call and Percy closed his eyes. He feel into a deep slumber for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 5

 **A/N: Percy and Annabeth finally get a chance to interact, i know that the timelines are off form the books, but whatever it's fanfiction for a chapter gave me a chance to test my chops at writing a fight. I apologize for how dry it might be at first. I wanted to give some setting before the action.**

Percy woke to light shaking from an unknown assailant. He opened one eye to assess the problem and saw that it was Annabeth.

"What do you want Annabeth, I'm still sleepy."

"Chiron said to find you, he wants me to give you the grand tour of Camp Half-Blood."

"UUgh fine, let's get this over with."

"Then get up sleepyhead, by the way did you know you drool in your sleep?"

"What."

Percy used his sleeve to wipe the dried saliva off his cheek. Annabeth only giggled at Percy and motioned him to follow. The walked in silence until they reached their first stop. It was the cabins; Percy didn't really want to ever have to come back.  
"So, I know that you didn't have exactly the best experience with the cabins thanks to David, but I was hoping to show you the others. Let's start from the middle, the first on the right is the cabin of Lord Zeus, how much do you know on the twelve Olympians?"

Percy was getting a little annoyed at Annabeth, due to her obvious know it all attitude. "A little yea, but brush me up."

Not noticing Percy's eye roll, Annabeth began to explain. "Well, Zeus is the lord of the sky and King of the Gods, he is also the Youngest of the original twelve Olympians. On the left is Hera, the Goddess of Marriage, wife to Zeus and Queen of the Gods. To Zeus's right is Poseidon, I'm sure you know about him. After Poseidon is Ares, the God of War. Then Apollo, God of the Sun, Prophesies, Music and Archery. Hephaestus is next as God of Blacksmiths. Then Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods, but is also God of Roads, Travelers, Thieves, pretty much anybody that travels a lot. Finally, we come to Dionysus, the God of Wine, fun fact about him was that he started as a simple wine maker, but being the son of Zeus he was allowed on Olympus and using godly grapes and other fruit, he made the greatest wine ever tasted by the gods. Eventually a rival wine maker hired mercenaries to kill him and they succeeded, but as he died, Zeus took pity on him and made him into a god and an Olympian one at that, though this caused much strife among the other eleven as it upset the male female balance. In the end Heista gave up her throne to keep the peace. Dionysus is also the current camp director; he was placed on probation for going after some off limits wood nymph."

"Well you sure know your stuff and I appreciate, but to have some time for the rest of the tour, can you keep the facts a little shorter for the Goddesses."

"Oh, um yea, sorry about that, I don't usually get so carried away."

Annabeth had to look away when she saw Percy give a smirk. It wasn't condescending, just amused and for some reason it set Annabeth's heart a flutter. While Annabeth brought her emotions back under control, Percy took a quick look at all the cabins Annabeth told him about. Zeus's was sky blue with white clouds carved in to the roof. He avoided looking at Poseidon's, Ares's was brown, but had blood red splatters like a bunch of people dipped their fists in the paints cans and punched the exterior. It had a severed boars head over the door and barbed wire wrapping around the roof. Apollos was an orange to match the setting sun, it had Bows, the arrow shooting kind, Lyres and musical notes spread around the entirety of the building. Hephaestus looked like a small factory with chimneys coming out from the roof, windows and even a few sprouting from the surrounding ground. Hermes was the only "summer camp" looking cabin out of all of them. The only distinguishing feature was the peeling Caduceus over the door. Dionysus's was a deep purple with vines, presumably grape ones, wrapped over as much as possible.

"PERCY."

The loud noise brought Percy out from his head.

"WHAT, what, sorry spaced a little."

"More than a little, you looked like you had fallen back asleep, but with your eyes open."

Though she would have never admitted it, Annabeth couldn't help but sink into those deep sea-green eyes that seemed to change like the ocean.

"So, what about the Goddesses."

"Well, I told you about Hera, next is Demeter, the Goddess of Agriculture, then Athena, the Goddess on wisdom, tactics and war, she is my mother. After her comes Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. Then Artemis, the Goddesses of the moon, hunting, virginity, and archery. Funny enough, her, Hestia and Athena are maidens, Artemis's cabin if purely symbolic. Only her immortal hunters occupy it and things can get interesting."

"I have a question Annabeth, if you mom is a Maiden, then how did she have you?"

"In short, we are thought babies. When our mom meets a human whose intellect impresses her, she creates us as a gift for the man. We are a culmination of both her and our father. In other words, she uses both of their minds and creates the child that is based off the combination."

"Oh, okay so kind of like how your mother was born from the head of Zeus, so are her children."

"Right, you're the first person to make that connection so soon, I usually have to lay it out to people piece by piece."

"I would have assumed most of the kids here would have done a little homework when they learned this world was real, doesn't this place have some sort of library?"

"only a small one in the Big House, but nothing of real interest, mostly just the stories of past heroes."

"That's dumb."

Hey speaking of kids, how old are you?"

"hmm, let me think, I had a weird couple of years that only felt like a few months, I sort of lost track of time. I was twelve when I left home, what is the full date today?"

"July 31, 2015."

"Really, okay so that makes me about twenty years old now. And I just turned at the beginning of the month."

Really, I would have guessed you to be twenty-four or twenty-five."

"Like I said I had a weird few years."

"well let's move on, there is still lots to see."

They walk towards the activity area reaching the climbing wall first.

"this one is pretty basic, our climbing wall, you reach the top and hit the bell. For an extra challenge it can be changed to two different settings other than just calm like this." Annabeth walked over to a lever looking device, like the acceleration control for a cargo ship. She cranked it one up and the mountain began to rumble, causing rocks to fall.

"this is medium difficulty," She cranked it one more and the shaking worsened and lava began to pour down the sides. "and this is hard."

She pulled back to its original position and the shaking stopped and the lava flow was cut off.

"Cool." Percy wanted to test himself on it, but that would have to be later.

"moving on."

Annabeth lead Percy to a small arena where the usual fifteen dummies were set up around the arena.

"this is where we do all our weapon training except for archery."

"Mind if I try my hand."

"Be my guest." Annabeth tried not to sound too anxious about wanting to see what Percy could do.

Percy stood in the center and twisted his ring, the three feet of bright silver grew perfectly into his hand. Annabeth gasped as she saw Percy's sword. She had never seen such a beautiful weapon in all her life. It was a simple sword, but that's what gave it its beauty. It was silver with only a sapphire in the pommel, but it was the craftsman ship that really caught her attention. The light seemed to always hit the blade just right as the resulting gleam made it look both astoundingly beautiful and wickedly sharp. Percy began to move into action when he was suddenly stopped by Annabeth.  
"Percy, wait, I have an idea for you if you really want to do this.

"Ooookay?"

Annabeth walked over to the shed where the dummies were stored at night, she hit a button on the side of the shed and the dummies began to shake. They continued to move until the shaking turned into to full articulation. They drew their wooden swords and stood at the ready.

"Are you ready Percy?"

"As I'll ever be."

Annabeth hit a second button and the Dummies charged at Percy. Percy waited until the first one was within reach and jumped into action. He knocked the first dummies sword into the ground and kicked it away. Using the resulting momentum, Percy spun around and round housed the second closest dummy before landing on it and decapitating it. Percy instinctively ducked as a dummy tried to hit him with a sneak attack from behind. Percy donkey kicked it and, using the kick to create forward momentum, pushed another dummy to the ground, using its own wooden sword to impale it to the ground. Percy whirled around to face the rest of the dummy army, the one he had just knocked down and gotten to its feet. Percy charged and, in a demonic tornado of a silver blade, he dispatched five more. Not realizing his surroundings, Percy was grabbed from behind and was disarmed. He head butted the dummy causing its grip to loosen enough for Percy to escape. Percy dove to his sword, picking it up while he rolled back into his stance.

During this Annabeth could only stare in awe, as she had never seen such acrobatics used in fighting before. She had also noticed, to add her own embarrassment for not being able to look away, that Percy was still wearing the shirt that had been torn by David yesterday. As she stood enthralled by Percy she heard giggling come from her left. She managed to look away from Percy to see a growing group of campers, mostly female, hearing Percy fight and coming to watch. Looking back to Percy Annabeth saw that Percy only had three more dummies to fight. He quickly dispatched them and sat down to rest. Annabeth walked over to him and saw many looks of jealousy be thrown her way.

"Wow Percy, that was amazing, I don't think I ever seen fighting like that before, I think you could even take on Luke."

"Who's Luke?"

"He is the cabin counselor for Hermes and is considered the best swordsman in camp."

"Well if that the case, it looks like I really do need to meet him."

"well if you're up for it, there is still much of camp you haven't seen yet"

"first is there a place where I can at least wash off the sweat."

"yea there is a faucet next to the shed."

Percy walked over and also saw that there was a bucket next to it. He filled the bucket and poured the water over himself, enjoying the cooling effect it had. He was totally oblivious to the reaction he was causing among the female population of the camp and a resounding combination of sighs and moans escaped them. Using his powers, Percy dried himself. Much to the sadness of the girls. Most of the boys had left in jealousy.

Percy looked to see, what seemed to be, the entirety of the female campers had come to watch.

"Soo, what's next on the tour?" Percy asked looking to Annabeth

"I think that you're trying to be."

"What do you mean."

"I guess you're just clueless, it's like your head is filled with kelp, being a son of Poseidon and all, it makes sense."

"Ha, very funny, but my gir- well, a friend of mine likes to call me seaweed brain."

"They seem smart."

"Okay so really what's next."

As if to answer his question the conch shell sounded around the camp.

"We leave the rest for later, now dinner."

"I did just work up an appetite."

Percy and Annabeth walked back to the Dining Pavilion in silence. It was much more comfortable than before Annabeth noticed, but she still couldn't calm her heart from playing the maracas. She always tried to not be like any of Aphrodite's children; she liked most of them, but their whole thing about love only made Annabeth uncomfortable and brought feelings she would rather bury. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see that they had reached the Pavilion and nearly ran into the back of Lee Fletcher. Before she could though, strong arms caught her, they were Percy's.

"Whoa there Annabeth, time to come back to earth."

"Oh, sorry, I guess I was really out there."

Percy just smiled at her and pulled his arms back, Annabeth suddenly was aware of how cold it was all of a sudden. She really needed to get her emotions in control. She went to sit down at the Athena table and Percy headed to Poseidon's, he sat down on the opposite side from David. The loud stomping coming from the head table attracted everyone's attention. Chiron began to speak when he had everyone's attention.

"All right everyone, I hope we all had productive day. I just wanted to remind to be ready for tomorrow's game of capture the flag. That all, everyone, let's eat."

Harpies began to serve and Percy ended up with an olive and ham pizza slice the size of his face. Percy eat quickly and made his way to the brazier and dropped in an extra slice. He prayed to his father once more.

"Poseidon, I need your help again and this one is big. I need to free Calypso from her island, it has been long enough and I promised her I would. I will do whatever I can to get the gods to grant me this."

Percy looked up and after a moment more of thought walked back to the tree he slept under the previous night. When he was sure he was alone he touched his necklace.

"Percy."

"Hi, Calypso, I hope I didn't take too long this time."

"Percy, I love you and all, but a girl needs her space. I do enjoy talking with you though."

"Well, good to know that we aren't moving too fast, so what did you do while I was gone for all of my day and about what thirty minutes for you."

"Well I took a bath."

Percy Immediately felt his face heat up.

"Oh, uh…"

"Cat got your tongue, if it makes you feel more embarrassed, I'm still in, I kept the jewelry on so I didn't miss any calls."

"I… uh, d-d-didn't mean… sorry… will call back… let you finish."

"No, no you called now, so let's talk, what did you do today."

Percy suddenly grinned as he came up with a way to get back at Calypso.

"Well me and this girl Annabeth walked around the camp as she gave me a tour."

"Did you say a girl."

"oh yea, she nice, really smart, but that's because she is a daughter of Athena, she thought the cabins would be a good start for the tour."

Oh…. Really."

Percy could hear the tight lips on Calypso.

"Yep, she taught me about each one, which god they belonged to, so on and so forth."

"Hmmm."

"Oh I'm sorry Cali that wasn't nice. She is quite the lecturer, but she really does know her stuff."

Percy heard the sigh of relief.  
"That's wasn't fair."

"All's fair in love and war, my dear."

"Oh really, well in that case you can discuss tactics with your new friend Annabell."

"OH now who's being unfair."

"Your right I'm sorry."

"You know that I only have eyes for you, right."

"yes, I know, you're too good of a guy to cheat. So continue your story."

"Well after the cabins," Calypso gave warning growl, "we went to the climbing wall. I think you would love it, you can put it on a setting that causes it to shake like an earthquake and have lava pour out the top."

"Ooo, that does sound fun. Go on."

"After that she showed me their sword training arena, it had these straw dummies that could turn into actual fighters, they were fully articulated and everything."

"let me guess, you had to fight all of them and show off."

"Maybe a little, apparently I had made quite a ruckus because when I was done it looked like half the camp was watching and for some reason they were mostly the girls. I don't know why."

"Percy you are just so adorably clueless aren't you."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly, so what was the rest of the camp like."

"Well after I beat all the dummies, it was dinner time. So I ate quickly and left to call you."

"you spent half the day fighting dummies. How am I not surprised."

"heh, well Calypso, I should really take a shower and let you finish your bath."

"Ohhh, are you trying to make me embarrassed. It might just work. Just don't use on the girls there. Seaweed Brain"

"You know I won't Wise girl. Bye."

"Bye Percy."

Percy touched the necklace and leaned his head back and tried to clear his head of the images Calypso had planted there. Standing up and brushing of his jeans he made his way back to the Poseidon cabin to get his spare set of clothes. He entered and, gladly, noticed that David wasn't there. He grabbed his clothes and noticed that they felt damp. Looking closer he saw they had some sort of liquid soaked into them. That's when he felt a burning sensation in his hands, he dropped the clothes and ran to the fountain in the back of the cabin, he couldn't remember if it was there during the other time he was in. with the help of the water and his powers, Percy managed to clean his hands of the acidic liquid. She stripped a pillow of its case and picked up the clothes. Holding them he flipped it inside out so he could hold the clothes without risking touching them. He decided to ask Chiron what the deal was with them. He made his way to the Big House where he found Chiron back in his wheelchair and playing some sort of card game at the Ping-Pong/Meeting table.

"Ah, Percy good to see you, want to join for a round of Pinochle."

"No sorry, I actually have a problem I was hoping you could help me with."

"Oh, does it have something to do with the pillow case."

"Yes, you see I went in to grab my extra set of clothes so I could change after a shower. When I picked them up I noticed that they were damp, even though they had been sitting inside my cabin since yesterday. After a moment my hands began to burn to I dropped the clothes and ran to the fountain in the back, the water seemed to heal my hand because the burning sensation quickly disappeared. So I used a pillow case for the clothes and came to you."

"That is quite the problem, if you could please drop the clothes on the table for me to see them."

Percy proceeded to empty the clothes and Chiron began to spread them around using one of those grabbers that one would use to reach high object when the person couldn't reach. Chiron studied them for a moment the he reached out grabbed the shirt with his bare hand and sniff it.

"WAIT, DON'T."

"Please calm, Mr. Jackson, I know what has happened to your clothes."

"Which is?"

"Someone seems to have covered them in Centaur blood."

"What?"

"You see Percy; Centaur blood can be extremely acidic to anything that's not a Centaur."

"So somebody wants to hurt me, why?"

"Well as much as I don't like to express an opinion in these types of situations, I would assume most of the male population of the camp might be jealous of you after the performance you gave at the sword pit."

"Really, all of this because of some sword practice, do have an idea who it could be."

"Again I'd rather not be too involved, but because it has only been two days I only have one guess at who it could be."

"I think I know who you are going to say."

"Please don't do anything too drastic."

"Don't Chiron, I'll be gentle."

Chiron only sighed as Percy began his search for David. It didn't take long as Percy heard David's voice coming from inside the Hermes cabin. Percy opened the door to see David laughing with two sons of Hermes that looked so similar that Percy thought they were twins. They saw Percy and the smiles faded from their faces. David's back face Percy, he didn't notice Percy's approach.

"Travis, Connor, what's the problem."

One of them pointed behind David to Percy, the rest of the cabin holding their breath in anticipation. David turned and quickly paled as he made eye contact with Percy, who was grinning evilly. David changed his face to show smugness instead of the fear he was really feeling.

"So, Percy did you like you present."

"Oh yes, but it seemed to be poorly wrapped as I didn't get a chance to wear it. Someone seemed to have drenched it in Centaurs blood."

"Oh, what did you do."

"I went to Chiron with the offending items and he helped me get an idea of who might have the gall to ruin a gift for me from my own brother, 'scuse me Half-brother."

The following tension could be cut by Percy's sword.

"So what now Percy."

"You, Me. Sword Pit. Now, but I bet you heard about my little bit of training in did today, so I understand if you're a bit apprehensive."

"Please, I held my own against Luke and his is three times the fighter than you are."

"Okay, Mr. Confident, let's go."

Percy left the Cabin to the sound of whispers spreading around the cabins like the plague. By the time Percy had reached the Pit, there was already a crowd and it continued to grow. Percy stood at one end when one of the campers approached him.

"Hi, I'm Luke Castellan, nice to meet you Percy."

"Nice to meet you two Luke."

Percy took in Luke' Appearance. He was tall, fit and even Percy couldn't deny Luke was handsome. He had the matching sandy blonde hair and mischievous eyebrows that was shared with all children of Hermes. The one thing that drew Percy's attention was the jagged white scar the lead from his right eye to his neck. Luke seemed to notice and simply grinned.

"I got it from a dragon."

"Really, that must have been quite the fight."

Luke's face turned dark, but quickly resumed the confidant air he had before. "yea, it was"

"So I hear you're the best fighter in camp."

"So they say, but you seem to know how it is, people will say anything to spark some drama. I hear the same about you, so I came to see how true it was."

"well I give you a show, maybe we can spar soon."

"I take any and all challengers, looks like the other sea son has arrived."

David has indeed showed his face, on it was the same look of smugness he showed Percy back at the cabin.

"You ready Percy, I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I can't wait to see what you got."

Everyone in the stands settled and went quiet waiting for one of the fighters to make the first move. David pulled out his pen sword, Riptide, and waited for Percy to do the same. Percy only stood with is arms crossed against his chest.

"If you're waiting for me to draw my sword, I won't need it so bring it on."

David scoffed then suddenly charged Percy. David swing with a wild downward strike and Percy side stepped, easily avoiding the attack.

"Really a downward strike, are you going to be that obvious and clichéd with all your attacks."

David's face reddened by not only the comment, but the following giggles he heard come from the crowd. He looked to Percy before swinging with an uppercut. Percy once again stepped back, not seeming to even take the fight seriously anymore.

"If you don't want to fight I'll go and take the shower I was planning on taking before you decided to ruin my clothes."

The worked like a charm and David charged once more trying thrust into Percy's midsection. This time Percy didn't move, but instead pushed the flat of the blade to a different direction and David, not prepared for the move, fell to the ground. He quickly rolled to his feet and attacked again, all thought of strategy leaving his mind. He continued his onslaught of erratic strikes and swings. Percy dodged everyone, without even breaking a sweat. Finally having enough, David made feint and tackled Percy to the ground. He sat up and pointed the tip of his sword to Percy's throat.

"After all that dodging, I still come out the victor."

"Excuse me did you hear me say I surrender."

Not waiting for a response, Percy used his legs to lift up David and reversed positions. David now found himself on bottom so he tried to stab Percy again only for Percy to use the same momentum changing move. Again. Percy got off David and stood a few yards away to give David a chance to get to his feet. Taking the chance David stood slowly, his energy waning as he used to much in his anger fueled attacks.

"Do you give up yet David."

"Never."

With the David charged Percy again. Percy, having proved himself enough, grabbed David by the wrist of the hand holding the sword and judo flipped him. During the flip Percy disarmed David and impaled the sword into the ground next to David's head.

"We are done here, I think you get the message, try anything again and I will not go so easy."

Percy walked away, leaving David to try and recover from being winded when he hit the ground. The crowd hadn't made sound since the few laughs from the start. When Percy was out of sight, a collective breath was exhaled and the campers began to comprehend what they just saw.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 6

 **A/N: so this will be short chapter and i just wanted to apologize for how long took to come out in comparison. i have been really sick since last Friday. I am going to the doc so hopefully i'll be better soon.**

Percy made his way to his new favorite spot under then tree by the lake. His mind raced with thoughts of David and Calypso and his father. Percy clasped his head in his hands, his head was spinning from the fight. Sure David is nowhere close to even the same ballpark as Calypso, but Percy had never actually been in a fight. Seeing David with his sword almost made Percy ant to back out. It was the first time he had ever faced someone who was ready to kill him. He decided to call Calypso.

"Percy"

"Hi Calypso"

"What's wrong, I hear it in your voice."

"I fought David again. A real fight in the sword pit."

"are you okay, you didn't hurt him too bad did you."

"Ha, no I didn't even have to use my sword, but I just need to hear you so I could try and calm down."

"You know I'm always ready to help you. So what is the problem."

"I never fought someone so ready to kill me."

"I understand."

"Really"

"Yes really, even after three thousand years I remember every being I fought and I remember feeling scared before everyone."

"But you're so strong, I just learned."

"Being scared isn't a weakness Percy, it can save your life. When you're scared your senses are sharper, you mind is clearer and you have better reflexes. It also proves that you're still alive. The goal is to not let the fear take control, then you shut down and die. I know that you would never go that far, so you don't need to be worried."

"Thanks Calypso you really knew what to say there."

"I know Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

Percy stood back up and made his way to Chiron to see if there were some spare cloths ready for him. As he walked past many of the campers who had left the Pit they would stop and stare at Percy. It wasn't until he walked past the Hermes cabin did someone try to talk to him. He felt a tug on his shirt so he turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Luke."

"Percy that was amazing, now I think I can speak for the entire camp when I say that I have never seen anything like that before."

"Uh, yea, look Luke I'd love to talk more with you, but I really want to take a shower."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you around Percy."

"Bye, Luke."

Percy reached the door to the Big House when he was yet again stopped.

"Look, I get you liked the fight, but I'm busy right now,"

Percy didn't even look to see who was bothering him.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be."

"Annabeth?"

Percy turned to see the daughter of Athena begin to walk away.

"Wait, what's up."

"Well," She started, turning back, "I just wanted to ask where you learned to fight like that."

"Oh, well just picked it up during my travels, never really had a teacher."

"Oh, so you're a natural."

"I guess. Look I have to meet with Chiron then take a much needed shower, so I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay." Annabeth's cheeks had flushed at the thought of Percy in the shower, but her pride forced the thoughts out and back to the games tomorrow. Percy walked in to the meeting room, but he didn't find Chiron. He roamed the house until he heard the sound of old saxophones and trumpets. Following the sound, he reached a door that he assumed was Chiron's room. He knocked and heard clopping behind the door. It opened to show Chiron, now in his chair, and the music filled Percy's ears, he found that he was enjoying it.

"Ah, Percy, I see you like Dean Martin."

"Is that who it is, I love the sound of this."

"It's old big band jazz, I have listened to music from across the ages and this style speaks to me the most."

"I think I'll have to get some albums for myself, but later, now I just need some new clothes."

"Of course, I managed to snag some from the camp store and I washed your original set too. All the blood is gone and they are safe to wear again."

"Thanks Chiron and if you haven't heard yet, I fought David and wo, but don't worry, I didn't hurt bad."

Chiron only sighed and closed the door behind Percy. Percy reached the showers without interruption. He thanked the gods the water was hot and washed thoroughly. He heard a few people come and go, he same but he paid no mind to who they are or what they are doing. After a good forty-five-minute shower, Percy decided it was time to get out. He reached for his towel, but only found air. He stuck his head out and saw someone had taken his towel off the hook and his clothes off the bench

"I just fucking got those back." Percy thought to himself.

Looking around he noticed a bin that held used camp towels. He snuck over and look in. Empty. Percy began to get really pissed when the door opened. Percy rushed back inside the shower stall to hide and wait for the person to leave.

"Percy, I know you're in here, I saw some of David's cronies run off with what looked like your clothes. I couldn't find you much, but I have a pair of underwear and some shorts."

"Grover, thank the Gods, I thought I was going to have to streak to my cabin, I owe you one."

"No no, any friend would have done the same."

Grover handed the clothes to Percy without looking.

"Jeez Grover, who did these shorts belong to last, a fourteen year old."

"the Big House has a stock of spare clothes, but these were the only athletic shorts we had left that could have fit you."

"Well they barely go past my mid-thigh. They look like track shorts."

"Walk fast and you could make it with the least amount of staring."

"Fine"

Percy walked out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. Ignoring the fact that he was once again shirtless, the green shorts did nothing for real cover. They reached just past mid-thigh and seemed to want to climb higher every time Percy moved. The underwear, while fitting, was forcing Percy's equipment together. All of it was very uncomfortable.

"Nice, now let's go the sooner you get to your cabin, the sooner you can change."

Percy stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. When he saw it was he opened the door completely and prepared to sprint to the cabins. Grover stood behind him with the towel ready, just in case there was any mishaps on the way. Percy began sprint and reached the corner that had to be passed to get to the cabins, the other way was blocked by forest. He rounded the corner to see the entire camp in the common area in the middle of the cabins.

"There is the ma of the hour." Came David's voice from the crowd

Everyone turned to see the barely clad Percy slide to a stop as he saw all the campers. There was a beat of silence before wolf whistles and cat calls came from the crowd. Percy started to run to his cabin to avoid all the stares he was getting. His face turned a deep shade of red as he heard some of the murmurs that came from the body of teenagers.

"Not bad."

"I wish I could get that."

"that's it, I making him all mine."

Percy reached the door and quickly closed it as soon as Grover passed the through the door.

"Man Percy, you seem to have a lot of fans now."

"What was all that crap they were saying, making me theirs and all that."

"Percy I'm going to be blunt, whatever training you did while you were gone left you looking like a damn GQ/Esquire model. You get that right."

"I mean, all I did was train, I wasn't trying to get any sort of body, I wanted to learn how to survive that's all."

"Well now you have the attention of everyone, boy for your fighting skills and the girls for your looks."

"I need to get out of here."

"Well see if Chiron is willing to give you a quest sooner than later."

"Yea, even though it hasn't been a week I need to get to the gods sooner than later."

Percy looked through the peep hole of his door and, to his relief, saw that the campers had dispersed. He opened the door, said goodbye to Grover, and headed to the big house. He, as usual, found Chiron in the meeting room playing cards, but this time he had an opponent that wasn't invisible. A portly man wearing a gaudy leopard skin button up was sitting across from Chiron. His face was pudgy and red, like he had been drinking.

"Percy, good to see you, I have someone I want you to meet."

The man didn't even look up as he waved his hand and a glass of red wine appeared on the table

"Don't forget your probation."

"Oh, fine."

He waved his hand again and the glass of wine changed into a Diet Coke.

"Percy, this is our camp director, the god of wine, madness and generally having a good time, the Lord Dionysus."

"Good to meet you, sir."

"Well, at least you have manners, what was your name again, Pedro, Peter something or other."

"It's Percy Jackson."

"Oh yes, the other sea spawn, Chiron is he like his insufferable brother."

"No he is actually a breath of fresh air in comparison."

"Hmm, we'll see."

Percy stood awkwardly as Dionysus read him. Percy made eye contact with him and saw images of men drown in waves of wine, cackling as they sank. He saw grape and olive vines strangle others and he saw groups of people chanting and laughing, having a celebration. It made Percy's head spin so he looked away till the God had finished staring. Chiron was the one to break the silence.

"So Percy, what brings you to us, not more trouble with David I hope."

"He did just try to pull something, but it backfired I guess. No I'm here to ask for a quest."

"But Percy it hasn't been the week yet, why should I grant you this?"

"Because I need to get a move on and I am hoping you would be willing to let me go."

"How about this Percy, you participate in Capture the Flag tomorrow and I'll allow you a quest."

"Fine, agreed, where do I need to go."

"I'll give the instructions to everyone tonight at dinner."

"Ok, goodbye Chiron, Dionysus."

"Goodbye Percy."

"Buh-bye Mr. Jacobson and from now on call me Mr. D, there is power in names, you would do well to remember that."

Percy nodded and left. He was going to his spot on the beach when Annabeth ran up to him.

"Yes Annabeth, what can I do for you."

"Have you heard about the Capture the Flag tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think I've caught a rumor here and there."

"Ok smartass, well I'm one of the captains, and I want your cabin on my team. I would normally ask David, but he all ways says that this sort of childish gat is beneath him as a son of Poseidon. So I was hoping that you're are easier to convince."

"Well it just so happens that I have been drafted into this game so I would love to be led by a daughter of Athena."

"Good, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Annabeth."

As Annabeth walked away, she noticed that her heart didn't do a full Gymnast routine when she talked to Percy, finally her self-control is coming back. Percy continued on his way to the beach. He reached his spot and sat down, gazing out over the water. He thought about the game and David and Chiron and Annabeth, but most of all he thought about Calypso. He wanted nothing more than to free her so they could live their lives together. Soon his eyes closed and Percy slept through dinner and didn't wake till the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 7

 **A/N: I am feeling better so i was able to get work done on this bitch. Also i wanted to thank everyone for breaking fifty followers! it is a small number in hindsight, but i never thought i would make it.**

Once again our story begins with Percy being rudely awakened from sleep.

"PERCY, WAKE UP!"

Percy bolted up, sword drawn and looked for the perpetrator that pulled him from sleep. His eyes laid upon Annabeth smirking at his panicked antics.

"Damn it Annabeth, I could have killed you."

"But you didn't and its nearly time for breakfast now let's get going."

Percy and Annabeth made their way to the Pavilion. Most of the camp was already there. The campers had a nervous energy coursing through them. Percy noticed that even David, who had said the games were beneath him, looked like he was mentally preparing.

"So, is the reason everyone looking so nervous because of the games?"

"Yep, it always gets like this, but I was surprised to see David here, normally he sleeps in."

"Let me guess he is not on our team."

"Actually, because you are both in Poseidon cabin he had to join us if he wanted in."

"So now I'll have to watch my back just in case he tries to stab it."

"He won't try anything if he doesn't want to be stuck in the kitchens for dish duty."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Oh yea, they use pure lava to clean, kills one-hundred percent of all germs."

"That seems a bit cruel."

"It's better than being the Harpies lunch."

"They will actually eat campers."

"That's why there is a curfew, I've been surprised they haven't eaten you yet. I wonder why?"

"I don't think I want to find out."

"That's a good thought, now let's sit down, you need to build your energy."

Percy headed to the Poseidon table and was surprised to see Annabeth follow him. She sat down across from him, he looked around and saw everyone had stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the pair of them. Even Chiron looked at them curiously before going back to his breakfast.

"Um, are you allowed to sit here?"

"Yes, technically, it just not a normal occurrence. It's like sitting with a different group of friends than who you sit with for the rest of the year."

"I guess I get it. So what about this game, what's involved."

"To start, it's just Capture the Flag, same objective at least. See now this is the ancient Greek version so we use weapons."

"We get armor right?"

"Only if you want to."

"Okay, so who are the teams?"

"Well the two teams now are Athena and Ares."

"What do you mean now."

"Well any team can be led by any cabin, but it just makes the most sense to let the two cabins of war be the leaders. Also Athena and Ares are two of the biggest cabins."

"So how does each cabin decide what team to go on?"

"Lots of negotiation. We will trade activities, chore duties, etcetera, until we have all the allies we can get."

"So who are the on each team."

"Ares has Demeter, Apollo and Hephaestus. The Athena cabin has Hermes, Aphrodite, Poseidon and Dionysus."

"I don't either the Aphrodite or the Dionysus cabins doing a lot of fighting."

"That's because their part in all this is done, they played their part."

"What did they do?"

"You'll see along with the rest of camp."

"That's not foreboding at all."

Annabeth only smirked as breakfast was served. Percy got plate of eggs, bacon and fruit. He ate his fill then shared the customary portion to the gods to free Calypso. He sat back down and saw that Annabeth had returned to the Athena table. Percy looked over to David and saw him staring intently at his plate, seemingly not eating. Percy went and sat across from him. He was seated David looked up at him. Percy saw the fear before it was covered with disdain.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why would you care how I'm doing?"

"Because of two things. One, whether we like it or not we are family, even if only half. And two, I want to get through this game so I can move on from the camp and I don't need you trying anything with me."

"I doubt we will ever really be family and why are you even playing if you're just going to leave after."

Percy ignored the part about family, he really didn't care one way or another.

"It's part of the deal I have with Chiron. I play and I can get my quest to do whatever then I can see the gods."

"Why all of this to just see the god?"  
"I'm trying to save someone."

"Hmm, well if your trying to get a quest, good luck they haven't allowed a quest for a few years now. Not after what happened to Luke."

"And what happened to him?"  
"you'll have to ask him yourself, all I'll say is it has to do with that scar he has."

Percy was silent at this, he thought of all the things that could leave such a nasty scar. He was pulled from his thoughts by the pounding of Chiron's hoof on the floor.

"I hope everyone has eaten their fill, now, HEROS TO ARMS!"

The cheer that came from the campers shook the tables and empty plates. They poured out to the forest. Percy saw Annabeth and ran to catch up.

"You ready Kelp Head. This is a real fight, not some one on one grudge match."

"Ready as I'll ever be. Owl Girl."

"Really? Owl Girl, that's the best you come up with."

"Shut up."

Percy followed Annabeth to a big grey tent that had a flag flying at the entrance. It had the Athena logo of an Owl head on a shield with two crossed spear behind it. Percy walked in to see what was on the inside. The first thing he saw was a big table that had a massive map of the enter camp and surrounding forest. T had every detail, down to the leaves on the trees and the rocks in the creeks. There were tables that sat against the walls of the tent. These has every type of weapon and armor piece one could imagine.

"So, what do you think?" Annabeth asked as she approached Percy.

"It's impressive, who's running this show?"

"You're looking at her."

"Really, what about one of the older campers."

"I know I'm not the oldest here, but I have been here longer than most other campers. Seven years to be exact, going to eight with this one. They give us a bead for our necklace every year we are here see."

Annabeth pulled a leather necklace out from under her shirt. It did indeed have seven beads on it with a gold ring in the middle.

"If you look closely you can see that each one has something carved on it. These are considered the highlight of that summer. The first one I got is the one with a pine tree, it's the same one on the hill," Annabeth's eyes seem to darken as she thought back to that summer, "The second is a flaming lake, Apollo had crashed in the lake. The third is a green trident, that was when David showed up. Do you know about the Pact of the Big Three?"

"Yea, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades swore on the Styx to never sire another demigod."

"Right, so with that in mind a son of Poseidon was a pretty big deal. The awe wore off fast when we learned what kind of person he is. Now the fourth one is a Centaur in a McDonalds uniform, that was a weird summer. The fifth is a silver bow, that was the last time Artemis and her hunters visited the camp. The six one is of two men tied to trees, that was the summer the Stoll brothers joined the camp and managed to prank everyone before the end of summer. I was the one to catch them. And the seventh one is just a man with no face. I'm still confused why Chiron asked us to make this one. Supposedly the story is that he is a hidden god or something. About twenty years ago there was an explosion of pure power that rivaled the Olympians themselves, but when they searched for the source they couldn't find it."

"That's weird, but will I get one of those necklaces?"

"Yep, at the end of summer."

"In the meantime, tell me what I'm doing."

"You are going to be border patrol. I'll explain follow me."

Annabeth walked to the head of the table and Percy stood at her left.

"Everyone gather around. This is our plan. The Athena cabin minus Malcom, Jess and Ryan will be leading the charge into enemy territory. They our best strategist so listen to them if they change anything during the game. Now Aphrodite has done their part so thank all of you for that,"

The Aphrodite kids just nodded vaguely in the direction of Annabeth voice as they continued to look at their reflections in the various armor.

"Hermes will use guerrilla tactics and keep the enemy guessing. Dionysus you will use your power over the plants to lace snag traps around the flag and the surrounding area. I know this will take up a lot of power so when you're done get back here till you're rested, then go back and reinforce where needed. Finally, Poseidon, you two will be border patrol at the creek, use you control over the water to keep out as many intruders as possible. I really need you to work together so try to not kill each other in the meantime. Are we clear on our instructions? Good, now gear up and let's win!"

At this the campers cheered and ran out to get ready for the start. Percy and David took up their positions on their side of the creek. Percy looked over to David.

"Are we going to be okay?"

"I'll won't do anything if that's what you mean. I want to win this just as much as the next person."

"Ookay, how is your control over the water?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do train every day, that includes my fighting and powers. You may have beaten me, but you need to understand that most of the other campers don't have the same training as you do. I have only lost a sword fight three times in my life. When I was eleven and had to fight at the border and Chiron threw me Riptide, I could only bock the blows, but I wasn't anywhere close to winning. I only survived because I managed to make it over the border where the monster could cross. The second is when I fought Luke and the third was against you. I'll admit that you are better than anyone in camp, but don't let that get to your head."

"I could give you the same advice."

"I know how I act, but was never really one for friends."

"How about allies, you can't win without allies."

"I know, but I don't plan of fighting in anything bigger than this."

"Don't you ever get lonely."

"No."

"Okay, so what are we going to do if someone reaches us."

"I'm willing to let you do the sword fighting, I can clean up any stragglers with the water."

"Sounds like a plan."

Percy stood at the ready as the sounds of fighting drifted from the woods. David was shifting nervously, Percy looked at him questioningly, but David only shook his head. Finally, a small squad of Ares campers emerged from the woods.

"Hehehe, good job David, you kept him here just like you said."

"David, what is this?" Percy looked at David with betrayal in his eyes.

"Sorry Percy, you humiliated me in that fight, I couldn't just let it go."

"You know what, I'm not even surprised by this. I don't hold this against you David, in fact I forgive you. Let that eat away at you for the rest of your life. You decided that revenge was more important than growing up."

"ENOGUH TALK, IT'S TIME TO FIGHT!"

The Ares campers surrounded Percy as David backed away to a safe distance. Percy twisted his ring and his three-foot sword emerged. The Ares campers took a step back as blade radiated power. They became more cautious as they all recalled how easily Percy fought David, and that was without a sword.

"If you want to fight me, then let's go, I'm dying of old age."

This seemed to spur them into action. Now Ares is a smart fighter, but his rage will could his judgement too quickly. This goes the same for his children. The biggest of the five charged Percy with a wild over hand slash. Percy quickly side stepped and as the Ares camper fell past, Percy hit him on the back of the head with the butt of his sword. The campers were unconscious before he hit the ground. The other Ares campers, seeing that one on one wasn't going to work, surrounded Percy. Percy had gradually led them into the creek. Percy felt the rush of adrenalin as the water sharpened all his senses. He heard a small splash behind him and instinctually ducked as an Ares camper dove over his head. Percy managed to grab one of his legs midflight and swung him into one of his comrades. With two more out of the fight the fourth became very wary. He still had shield while Percy only had his sword. Percy knew that if he wasn't careful he could end up in the infirmary. Having enough of waiting the fifth camper swung a feint to Percy's thigh then used his shield to knock Percy into the water. With that sudden successful attack, the Ares camper got the idea to hold Percy's head under the water. Percy questioned the exact I.Q of him before using the water to jet into his face, causing him to stumble back and off Percy.

"HE is a son of Poseidon Dumbass!" the fourth Ares camper yelled at his last companion

"I know I just forgot, don't yell at me."

"If you two are done having a lover's quarrel, we are still fighting and I am tired of playing around. Time to go bye-bye."

Before either of the Ares campers could respond Percy used all his power to lift nearly the entirety of the creek and pushed to towards the two helpless campers. They disappeared into the forest as Percy saw the glint of a flag. He then felt a tug in to water, like it was trying to pull away from his control. Percy looked to David and saw he was concentrating with all his might.

"You say you practice this David, I think you need much more."

With that Percy overpowered David's control and dropped the water back into the creek bed. The overwhelming force Percy exerted on David cause David to pass out. He slumped to the ground as Luke leaped over the creek with the enemy flag in hand. As he passed over the water, Percy used it to launch him to the top of the hill made of boulders and next to their team flag. Percy had been told by Annabeth the it was called Zeus's fist. She said that if you look at it from the right angle it looks like a fist. Luke managed to react to the sudden flight and landed with some grace on the top rock.

"Thanks for the boost Percy!"

"You got the Flag that's awesome, we won."

"WOOOOOOO!"

The campers cheered as Luke waved the flag in victory. Chiron walked out of the woods with the campers of Ares team in tow.

"Congratulations Hermes cabin and all of those that allied with Athena. Tonight we will celebrate their victory. Everyone head of to shower, change clothes and be ready to celebrate."

A resounding cheer came from the campers, even the ones from Ares side. Percy approached Chiron as the campers filed out of the forest to the cabins and showers.

"Hello Percy what did you think of our game, I heard that you had quite the fight of your own."

"I'll admit it was fun, but think those Ares campers have the bad habit of either underestimating their opponent or overestimating their own strength."

"Ah yes, their fatal flaw, it can be common in that cabin, but not all are like that. Remember this if you ever have to face Clarisse. She can be quite… tenacious."

"I'll keep that in mind, but now it's time to hold up your end of the bargain. I need a quest."

"I see you are still set on this path. Ok Percy you will have your quest. All you need to do are think of two companions you want to go with you. Just know that once given, a quest must be completed. There can be punishments for failing or running away. Is this clear?"

"Crystal, I'll be ready to see the Oracle tomorrow."

"Very well, now enough serious talk, you have a victory to celebrate."

"I'll see you there Chiron."

"Okay, in that case goodnight Percy."

Chiron walked to the fire pit where campers were singing and cooking s'mores. Percy headed to his spot on the beach and called Calypso.

"Percy."

"Hi there."

"So, what's the news, did you beat up another poor soul?"

"Actually it was five and I was given permission to hurt, but not kill."

"Oh really and how did you acquire this permission?"  
"We played Capture the Flag."

"That sounds fun, who were the teams and did yours win?"

"The leaders were Ares and Athena, I was on Athena's and yes we did win."

"Go to know that I didn't waste all that training."

"Oh yes you are the master where I am only the humble student."

"I think I might have to start training hardcore again if you can beat five campers, who were their parents or parent.?"

"They are all sons of Ares. Though they didn't seem as good in a fight as I expected children of Ares to be."

"Careful you might just bring that gods wrath down on you."

"Yea I'd really rather not get in a fight with the God of War."

"Smart because how will I ever get to enjoy time with you if you ended up as a smear on the ground."

"you could put me in a bottle and label it Percy."

"Gross. Now what are you going to do?"

"I am going to be given a quest to gain the approval of the gods so I can then ask for your release."  
" I'm glad to hear that, but now I have a serious question."

"And what's that?"

"Have you met any other girls."

"Oh plenty, the children of the gods don't sire ugly children. I mean have you seen a daughter of Aphrodite!?"

"Percy." Calypso's voice gained a dangerous tone to it.

"Oh I'm kidding Calypso, you asked so I hope this will teach you to trust me more. I have two real friends hear and that is Grover and Annabeth, she really has become something like a sister to me, but nothing more."

"Okay, I'm sorry for being so jealous."

"It's okay, now I need to sleep so I can be ready for whatever tomorrow brings, goodbye Wise Girl."

"Bye, Seaweed Brain."

Percy touched his necklace and smiled to himself as he thought of how he was now a step close to freeing his love and not having to be stuck at this camp for much longer. Percy stood up, dusted himself off and headed to the others to enjoy at least some of the victory before tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 8

 **A/N: It's is time for the quest, i am glad to have made it this far into the story. i just wanted to get some of your thoughts on David after reading this chapter. Also any ideas on things i should as a part of the quest will be greatly appreciated. i'm just glad with how it has grown. enjoy :)**

Percy stood at the base of the ladder leading to the attic. His palms were beginning to sweat; he didn't understand why he was so nervous. All he had to do was go up there, talk to the mummy future seer and come back down. Just go. NOW! Percy rushed up the ladder, his body going on autopilot. He reached the top and immediately choked on the dust that permeated the air. After clearing his lungs Percy looked around at his surroundings. There were trunks bursting with old clothes, jars of body parts, he saw a claw that came from a Griffon according to the plaque. Next to it was another claw that looked more reptilian. Percy wiped the dust from the sign and read the inscription.

 _Dragon claw taken in the Garden of the Hesperides by Luke Castellon._

Percy stood there for a moment surprised. This must have belonged to the dragon that gave Luke that scar on his face. He continued on to the very farthest reach of the attic. More importantly, the farthest corner from the exit. A person was sitting on a small chair and as Percy approached it seemed to stare at him. It was the body of a person, but it looked like one of those bodies found up on mount Everest. It was preserved so the skin was there, but it was tightened against its skeleton. It still had a full head of brown hair that was matted into dreadlocks. It was wearing a tie-dye dress with a bunch of bead necklaces. Suddenly it shivered and its mouth opened. The sound of it opening was similar to crunch dead leaves on the ground. A green smoke poured out and began to coil around Percy like a snake. Then it spoke in a voice that sounded like it hadn't spoken in hundreds of years.

" _Come seeker and ask."_

"What do I need to do to save my Calypso?"

 _you shall go south to the land one loves and save the child of the cove_

 _Return them to the camp where hero's train and save them all from a hero's bane._

 _Only one will decide the fate of all, the choice of the camps rise or fall._

The smoke dissipated and the Oracles mouth closed. Percy stood there completely confused what any of that meant. He turned and walked to the ladder, exiting the attic. Percy walked to the meeting room where the cabin leaders where the cabin leaders were waiting for his return. He walked in and any idle chatter ended as all eyes turned to him. Chiron spoke first.

"So Percy, what is your quest and remember to not take the Oracles words too literally."

"She said that I was to go south to the land one loves and save the child of the cove. Return them to the camp where hero's train and save them from a hero's bane. Only one will decide the fate of all, the choice of the camps rise or fall."

"And that's everything?"

"That the whole thing, word for word."

"Well let's break it down."

The leader began to speak to each other, trying to pull as much meaning form it as possible. Percy went to stand by Annabeth, who was the leader of Athena's cabin.

"So what do you think Annabeth?"

"Well Percy, I read that Jamaica translates into _the land we love,_ so that might be the place you go. But this child of the cove, I haven't heard of any such stories that have a child of the cove. The rest is easy, you bring them here, save the camp from something called the hero's bane. Then someone will make a decision that will decide the fate of the camp."

Percy noticed that everyone had stopped talking to listen to Annabeth, who had also noticed and turned slightly red at all of the sudden attention.

"Oh yea, it's a walk in the park. I don't need to worry about anything, except you know, EVERYTHING!"

"Oh calm down Percy, it will be fine. Did you forget that you are a son of Poseidon? I would bet that you would never be lost at sea."

"I guess, I never really tested the extent of my powers past controlling them."

"We will find out soon enough, but for now let's discuss who will join you."

"Well for one I know that I want you to join me Annabeth."

"Really! Why's that?"

"I decided when you were leading us in Capture the Flag. You obviously have a true talent for strategy and while I didn't see, I'm sure you have excellent combat skills. So if there was anyone that would be able to help me think my way out of any situation, it would be you. Plus, you were the first friend I made here other than Grover."

"Well I must say I'm flattered, I wouldn't have guessed you thought so highly of me."

"I don't think anybody would disagree with my assessment."

Percy glanced around the table and saw that many were agreeing with him. The ones that didn't were the defeated cabins from the Capture the Flag.

"Who will be the third for your quest Percy?" Chiron asked.

"Well if we are heading to Jamaica then it would help to have someone who is in tune with nature so we don't get horribly lost in the jungles there."

A sudden pounding on the door interrupted Percy's train of thought. A camper that Percy didn't know the name of opened the door. He had a panicked look on his face and looked around till he made eye contact with Percy.

"You're Percy right, I have to tell you something!"

Before Percy could answer, Chiron spoke to the boy.

"JOSH! You know the rules of interrupting a quest meeting. There had better be a real problem for this intrusion."

The boy Josh gave a look of both apology and shame to Chiron, but still talked to Percy.

"It's Grover Underwood, your friend. He is in a coma."

"WHAT, WHERE IS HE!?"

The campers including Chiron seemed to shy away from Percy as his powers flooded the room momentarily.

"He is in the medical tent being looked after by some Apollo campers."

"Take me to him."

Chiron spoke up to this, "Percy we must finish this meeting, there is a tradition to things and ending a quest meeting right in the middle breaks that tradition."

"Well what about taking a recess?"

"Hmm, though it has never been asked, I think we can allow it for the sake of your friend."

"Thank you Chiron, give me thirty minutes and I will be back to finish."

"Go."

Percy rushed out and followed Josh to the tent. When the Apollo campers guarding the entrance saw Percy they opened up the tent to him. Josh stopped and didn't enter.

"Thanks for telling me Josh, I owe you."

"It's no problem, I hope Grover will be alright. He was the one who brought me here."

Percy thought about that as he made his way to Grover's bed. An Apollo camper, that Percy remembered having the name of Will Solace, approached him.

"Will, what happened?"

"I happened to see everything, but there wasn't much to see."

"What does that mean?"

"You see, Grover was with our cabin in the strawberry fields gathering harvest when he just froze and began to mumble something about a Lost God, saying that he was waiting. Then he collapsed and fell into this coma."

"So how is he now?"

"He seems to be stable, we put him on an IV of a special healing concoction made the Lords of the Wild that help Satyrs heal faster, but it only works on them. If one of us tried to use it, we would turn in to a tree or a bush or something like that."

"What can I do to help him."

"Nothing for now, we will take him to the Lords so they can use their Nature magic on him. Hopefully they will be able to wake him."

"oh, ok."

"Don't worry Percy he will be fine, now get back to business. I hear you are going on a quest, so good luck."

"Thanks and please help him, he is like a brother to me."

Will simply smiled and lead Percy out of the tent where Percy stood for a moment trying to takin everything. He took in a big breath and held it for a moment. He exhaled and made his way back to the Big House. It seemed that word about Grover had already made its way around the camp grounds. Many of the campers that Percy passed gave him either apologetic or sympathetic looks. It wasn't an uncommon thing for serious issues like this popped up. Being the children of powerful being like the gods tended to cause some truly horrible medical problem. Grover, being a child of nature, will have different problems than Demigods, so the only help that he can get that will have the best chance of curing him will come from his leaders.

Percy had finally reached the doors when he stopped and took in another breath before entering to finish this meeting. Annabeth saw him come in first and, surprising everybody including Percy, ran into him and gave him a crushing hug. Percy hugged her back, simply reacting to her. He felt his shirt get wet and he realized that Annabeth was crying.

"Annabeth, what's wrong."

"I-I-i-ss G-g-g-rov-ver ok-k-kay-y?" Annabeth managed to say through her sobs

"He is in a coma, but he is otherwise okay. Now take a deep breath, match me."

When he felt Annabeth nod in agreement he, still holding her, inhaled nice and big. He felt her do the same so he held if for a beat then exhaled. She followed suit and he looked down at her.

"You feel a little better."

"Yes, thanks Percy."

"Now apparently what happened was that Grover was with the Apollo cabin, picking strawberries, when he stiffened and began saying something about a lost god and that he was waiting. I don't know what it means, but Grover is going to the Lords of the Wild so they can try to heal him."

"Pan."

"What's that Annabeth?"

Annabeth and Percy had gone back to their seats and everyone had followed suit.

"The God of the Wild, Pan. Apparently the story goes that with the world being changed by humans, the Wild God pan, who is also the patron of the Satyrs and all other wild creatures, went into hiding. The Satyrs panicked and spent centuries trying to find him. Then one day, a ship heading to Athens passed a large cave where a voice cried out from it, Tell the world the great god Pan is dead. Now the Satyrs didn't believe it and continue to search for him to this day. But until now there has never been any hint that Pan was alive and with his wild areas becoming smaller and smaller, the chances of him fading are becoming greater."

"So this might cause quite an uproar with the other Satyrs." Percy said

"Yep, what would help the most is whatever Grove has to say when he wakes up."

"Well till then let's do this quest and get back soon so we can be here when he wakes up."

Agreed, but who will be our third companion?"

"Kate Gardener."

The cabin leaders all looked to the cabin counselor of the Demeter cabin with looks of shock, Kate shared their looks, but it was directed at Percy instead.

"Why, me!?"

"Because even though we have just met, I have noticed how you act with every one, always doing what you can to help. Weather it is a helping hand or a kind word, you are the type of person who I would want to work with. I have also seen you use you powers and I know that you will be a key to getting through the jungles. I hope you will say yes because I don't think I could fight my way through the dangers of Jamaica without your help.

Kate's face turned red at this praise. There had been very few campers from Demeter to go on quests before. Also, she would never admit, she had feelings for Percy after seeing how kind he is, how he helps those in need no matter the problem. She also couldn't deny that his fighting prowess had impressed her, but it had done the same to ninety-five percent of the female population of the camp.

"Soo, what do you say Kate?"

Kate jumped at Percy's voice, she realized that she had been staring at Percy, but had said nothing.

"Y-yes, yes I would be honored to join you."

"The honor is mine and now that we have that settled I need to get us a way to get to Jamaica. Girls Pack for the island. We meet tomorrow at the top of the hill with the large pine."

They nodded and got up to go prepare. The rest of the counselors followed and soon it was only Percy and Chiron.

"So Mr. Jackson, do you think you are ready for this."

"As I'll ever be."

"Good, and just between you and me, I think you made a good choice with Kate, there have been too few times where the power of Demeter is taken seriously. People seem to forget that she is the third oldest child of Kronos and Rhea. He powers can overcome most of the Olympian counsel. Just make sure you take care of her, she will be nervous as this will be her first quest."

"I will keep her safe and make sure knows that she is strong enough to do this."

"Thank you Percy, now go get ready for tomorrow and good luck."

"Thank you Chiron."

Percy walked out of the Big House and found Kate leaning against one the columns that help the roof of the building.

"Kate?"

"Percy, hi. I just wanted to thank you for choosing me. I don't know what help I'll really be, I mean most of my mother's powers have to do with crops and flowers. Not really the jungle."

"Kate, I know you will exceed any and all expectations that the rest of the camp might set. And with your powers, think about it like this. You mother may be seen as goddess of the Harvest, but she also controls the seasons. She has power over all plant life, but it just so happens that she has the strongest connection with the plants the feed us. You can do all of that, so don't worry too much and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Percy, but one more thing."

"What's that?"

Kate quickly leaned in and placed a kiss on Percy, then left to her cabin with a red face. Percy remained frozen in place and a matching red face. He shook his head clear and thought how all this attention was becoming a bit too much. He headed to his own cabin and found David lying on his bunk reading some magazine.

"Hey David."

"Percy."

"Look, I know that you don't really like me, but I just wanted to let you know that if I die on this quest that you can have my belongings."

David couldn't help but snort at this.

"I knew I could get you to laugh at that."

"Okay, okay, now what do you really want."

"I just don't want any more bad blood between us. I mean I never had any family other than my mother and after she died I had nobody for a while, so when I learned I had a brother saying that I was excited was an understatement. I had been told that you were a bit of a jerk, but didn't want to form an opinion until met you. Then you treated the way you did so I became defensive and after the fight I guessed that we would never have any relationship. In short I just wanted to start with clean slate."

"Ok Percy, I will agree to this clean slate if you do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"Now this is really embarrassing for me and with the way I have acted I don't know if it will work, but you are my only chance."

"What is it."

"Can you put a good word in with Annabeth for me?"

"Oh, OH! Okay, yea I can do that. So you have crush on Annabeth huh."

"Well I'm not the only one, but yes, now can you help me or not."

"I will do what I can, but you know you will have to change your attitude if you want a chance with her."

"I know, I know, just do this for me and we can have a clean slate. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, now I'm going to sleep, don't wake me with all your packing and Percy."

"Yea?"

"Good luck with your quest. I hope you survive."

"Thanks and me too."

With that David turned his back to Percy and stayed that way for the rest of the night. Percy was too nervous to sleep so, not having anything to pack other than his sword which was conveniently a ring. He headed to his favorite spot on the beach under the tree roots. When he reached it he called to Calypso.

"Percy."

"Hi, I have good and bad news."

"Bad first."

"You know my friend Grover that I told you about."

"I remember."

"He is in a coma."

"Oh my, that's horrible, I'm so sorry Percy."

"Thanks, but he seems to be okay otherwise."

"that's good. What's the good news?"

"I got my quest, so now I'm one step closer to saving you from that island."

"That's great Percy, now all you have to do is survive. Just remember that if you don't I will have Hades bring you back just so I can send you back for leaving me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"While you have been preparing, I've been busy making you a gift. I assume that because it is now getting dark that you have been gone nearly a week."

"That sounds about right I left a little after noon right?"

"Yes, so when you come back to me, I will have a surprise for you."

"I can't wait."

"Tough, now you need to get your rest so go to bed and be ready for tomorrow."

"Okay Mom."

"I just don't need you to forget anything important, like your sword. Speaking of it, have you given it a name yet."

"I didn't know you wanted me to give it one."

"Yes, a sword with a good name can give power to it, especially if you get the name engrave into it."

"I'll try to remember that."

"You really are a seaweed brain."

"And you're a wise girl, but I love you despite it."

"I love you too Percy. Now go to bed."

"Right, bye Calypso."

"Good bye Percy."

Percy felt the connection dissolve so he got up and headed back to the cabin. He opened to door quietly and laid down in his bunk. The last thought on his mind where that of the quest and Calypso. He hoped he would be ready for tomorrow and in all his fussing he fell asleep. Whatever tomorrow brings he would do anything to save his beloved.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 9

 **A/N: The journey has begun! I'm excited to see where it goes and i can;t wait to take you all there with me! what foes shall they face, what challenges will there be to overcome! all this and more in the next episode of POKEMON... I MEAN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF... of... OF THIS STORY!**

Percy stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill, waiting for his other two companions. He stared out over the camp and thought back to when he first arrived here with Hades. He had expected to not care about this camp, all that seemed to matter was saving Calypso and even though that was still the main priority, he couldn't help but care about some of the campers he has met over the week. There was Annabeth, who he was beginning to see as a younger sister, of course Grover, Kate, Charles Beckendorf, who he trained in sword fighting for some basic black smithing lessons. Charlie was the son of Hephaestus and their cabin counselor, the rumor was that he could make anything with a hunk of celestial bronze. He thought of Will Solace who was willing to spend most of his free time trying to wake Grover. Percy was happy to have made head way with David, even though things were still rocky at least they were on speaking terms. Percy even managed to find an Aphrodite kid that wasn't pretentious and vain. Her name was Selina Beauregard, she had her mother's sense or love and subtly gave Percy some fashion tips that didn't mess with what Percy was comfortable wearing, but definitely gave him a better look. The increase in staring was evidence of that.

Lost in his thought, Percy didn't notice Annabeth and Kate approach. He had his back to him, so Annabeth had the idea to sneak up on him and finger jab him in the sides.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, OH MY GODS THAT WAS HILARIOUS, OH YOUR FACE AND MY RIBS!" Annabeth collapsed on the ground in fits of laughter while Kate leaned against the tree gasping for breath.

"Very funny, are you two ready?"

"All set." Was all Kate managed to say between gasps and Annabeth was also trying to learn how to breathe again.

"What's all this?" The voice of Chiron came up from behind them.

"Annabeth and Kate had the great idea of scaring the holy bejeezus out of me."

"I'm sur that was quite the sight to see."

'They are lucky I didn't swing first.

"Indeed, now are you all set to go?"

"Packed and ready Chiron, no we just need these two to get back on their feet."

"Don't worry I'm okay and if it comes to it we can carry Annabeth to the van the leave her in the back." Kate answered

"Good, good, now Argus should be here any second with the van."

Sure enough a white van pulled up and Argus stepped out. Argus was the head of camp security. His was a man, more or less, but his entire body was covered in eyes so he could never be snuck up on. Percy had a few questions about him. Like how did his mind absorb all the information constantly coming in and how did all his eyes stay hydrated, they blinked but never stayed closed.

Percy, Kate, Chiron and an Annabeth that was up on her feet, but still giggling walked down the hill to the van.

"All right you three, be careful, watch each other's backs and do your best."

"We will Chiron." Percy replied

After sharing goodbye hugs and one firm handshake, the trio piled into the van and they set off to some nearby docks that had a boat waiting for them. The ride started off quiet as each of the companions thought about what lied ahead. Percy closed his eyes to try and get a little more rest, something told him he was going to need it. His seemed to finally begin to nod off when the van stopped and he was shaken awake by Annabeth.

"Percy, we're here."

"Great, let's find our boat."

They exited the van and waved by to Argus as he turned around and drove back to camp. Now the docks weren't new and the boats occupying them were equally run down.

"Soo, is there any sort of marking we should be looking for?" Percy asked looking at all the boats with some healthy skepticism.

"we had a boat, but it was only used by your siblings so it never had any sort of navigation equipment installed so no one else could use it. Thus it fell into disrepair."

"so how do we find it?"

"I remember Chiron saying that all camp vehicles went under the same name. the strawberry business that the camp ran. It's called Olympic Strawberries." Kate said.

"Alright so we know what to look for. We should split up and search, we can call out for anything. There isn't much here to block sound so we should be okay."

So they separated and searched the docks for anything that mentioned the camp. Hours seemed to pass as they searched, but finally Annabeth called for the others and the convened to her voice.

"Did you find it?" Percy asked.

"I think so, but something feels off about it."

"I think I feel it too." Kate replied

The boat was a Cabin Cruiser, about sixty feet long. It would have been an impressive boat if it was new. The whole thing was brown and covered in mollusks. The windshield was blackened by tar or some other muck, it was hard to tell. the entire front was filled with trash that blew in. It did seem to have three different levels on it so that meant that it would have separate sleeping and eating areas. All in all, it was a fixer upper with potential.

Percy began to walk towards it in a trance when Annabeth grabbed his arm.

"Percy, what do you think you're doing?"

"It's calling to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I-I don't know; I just feel like there is something for me on that boat."

"Ok, but me and Kate are going with you."

"I was hoping you would say that. Weapons out."

Percy twisted his ring and his still unnamed sword formed. Annabeth pulled a celestial bronze dagger from her bag. Kate put on two gold and bronze bracelets, one on each wrist. They transformed into two miniature crossbows that had a sort of drum magazine so that she could fire rapidly without having to reload as much.

"Whoa Kate where did you get those?" Annabeth asked.

"Beckendorf made them for me, as a sort of gift."

"A gift?"

"We both arrived at camp at the same time so we sort of gravitated to each other. It ended up being that we just became close like siblings. He's got my back and I got his. That sort of thing."

"Aww, that's really sweet."

"Oh my gods Annabeth."

"Hey you two are we going into the creepy boat or not."

"When you put it that way." Annabeth responded

"Let's go."

So they walked the plank and opened the door to the cabin. As soon as Percy cracked the door open a bright light temporarily blinded them. They stumbled into each other, somehow managing to not hurt each other with their weapons out. Finally, their vision returned and before them stood an old man holding a large Greek _Pithos_ on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, it has been quite a few millennia since I have been out and about. But I think you are all still intact and only slightly singed." The man said in a deep voice that resonated in their bones.

Percy managed to stand up and speak.

"Um, who are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh I don't mind at all, in fact I am glad you asked, for it has been so long since I have had anyone to talk to, but before I answer your question I was hoping you could answer one of mine. It is kind of a three-part question."

"Uuu, okay I guess."

"Excellent, now first question, what language am I speaking."

"What!?"

"Well, you humans seem to change your language so often if makes it hard to keep up."

"O-ok, you are speaking English."

"English, well I don't like the name, but at least I know. Now second question, where am I?"

"Well you are in the state of New York in the United States of America."

"America, America, nope never heard of it. Final question, what year is it?"

"two-thousand and nineteen."

"Really, well that doesn't help me at all, hmm. How about this, how long has it been since the Flame of the Western Civilization was in Greece?"

Annabeth answered this. "two thousand and twenty-six years."

"Really, well I guess that I was gone for a shorter amount of time than I thought."

"If you don't mind me interrupting, can you tell us who you are."

"Oh, of course. I am the Primordial god of all the oceans, seas, lake rivers… well in short I am the first lord and god of water. Pontus."

"Holy crap."

Percy couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't even speak. A Primordial was here in front of him and all he could do was gape. Thankfully Kate snapped out of it first.

"If- if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you three, but specifically Percy." This brought Percy back from insanity

"M-me, why me?"

"I want to help you and your father."

"Again, why?"

"After my domain was taken over by Oceanus, I was worried that my beautiful waters around the world would turn either turn red with blood or dry to nothing. So when your father and his siblings defeated their elders, I was overjoyed. So here I am to gift you the one thing I have left to give."

"I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say, this is repayment to your father for all he has done of our kingdom. Now step forward."

Percy did as he was told, defying a Primordial was not high on his Things-to-piss-off list. Percy stood before Pontus not sure what he should do, so he just stood. Pontus placed his _Pithos_ on the ground between them.

"Drink."

"Um, okay."

"Percy peered into the jar and saw crystal clear water, the purest he had ever seen. He dipped his head in and began to drink. He quickly found that he couldn't stop, so he drank and drank until it was empty. He pulled his head out ad saw all three of the others were staring at him like he grew another head.

"What?"

"Percy you drank the whole thing."

"Uh, yea sorry about that."

"It's no problem, but I never expected you to be able to."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that that was filled with my pure essence, it is the source of all my powers."

"OH GODS, I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Now, now Percy, calm. It will be alright; my powers will replenish themselves in time."

"So what is going to happen to me?"

"You, why you now have access to all my powers over the water. Not just oceans and seas, but all the water on the planet is yours to control."

"Wow."

"Indeed, now going with that you will find that you will become more attuned to the seas. This might be disorienting at first. Take it slow and gradually use your powers to get used to this new found strength."

With that Pontus collapsed into sea foam and spread across the boat. The places he washed over mended themselves until the boat looked brand new. Percy leaned over the side and saw that as the hull cleared a name appeared on the back. O. S. Eurybia was the title given to the ship. Percy had never heard the name before so he called Annabeth over to see if she knew.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly that is the Goddess of the Mastery of the Seas."

"well let's hope she give us just that."

"Percy, I think that you not only being the Son of Poseidon, but also being blessed with all the powers of the Primordial lord of the seas, give you more mastery of the sea than any other demigod in history."

"Um, fair point, but Pontus said not to use my powers until I get used to having them."

Kate walked up to see what they were talking about. Annabeth saw her first.

"What do you think Kate, shall we sit back and relax while Percy here is the Capitan, or let him not learn his new powers and we sail this boat the hard way."

"Well when you put it like that, I think I wouldn't mind taking a load off."

Percy began to walk to the driver seat.

"That's fine, but that means I get the best room in the boat, as is the Capitan's right."

Annabeth and Kate just walked away, arm in arm, seemingly deaf to Percy.

"Yea you walk away."

Percy eventually followed them down to the interior. The first level was the Galley with a small two burner stove, medium sized fridge, a fold away table in the back with a four-person booth. It had one lone light fixture that stretched from the stairs to the booth. It used two long fluorescent bulbs. Percy checked the fridge and only saw a note inside it.

 _To the next user of this vessel, you only need to ask the ship what you need._

 _It will provide all you should ever need, but heed this warning._

 _Should you ever mistreat this ship it will not allow you to use it._

 _Good luck._

Percy found the note disturbing to say the least, but after all he had learned about this world he was going to heed the letter's message. He closed the fridge and made his way back to the stairs and headed to what he guessed was the sleeping compartment. Opening the door Percy found himself in a short hallway with six doors, three on each side. He saw that the closest to his left was slightly cracked with light coming from it. He walked up and knocked.

"Percy come in here you have to see this!" Kate's voice came from the other side.

Percy entered and was shocked to what he saw in the room. There was a queen size bed pushed to one corner with fresh sheets, on the wall to his right was a flat screen T.V, underneath it was a mini fridge. That reminded him of the note.

"Wow, this is amazing. Are all the rooms like this?"

Kate answered.

"I think so, we came in here just before you came down. This whole boat is amazing!"

"Yea, but hey did either of you look in the fridge?"

"No I didn't, did you Annie?"

"No, why. What's up."  
"I found a note in the fridge."

Both the girls got looks of worry at that.

"It said that the boat will provide anything we might need, but if we begin to mistreat this boat it wouldn't help us no matter what."

Annabeth's look changed from worried to interested.

"Really, well I guess we should keep it clean."

"That's what I thought, now I'm going to claim a room and then we are heading out."

"Aye Aye, Capitan." Kate replied with a smile.

"Oh great the sea jokes have started."

Percy left before either of the girls could get on a roll. He made a quick look of all the rooms and found they were similar to the first. The two rooms at the back were bathrooms. A little disappointed at not getting a Capitan's room he turned to go back to the top. The sound of a crack being made stopped him. He turned to the open wall at the end of the hallway and saw that breaks in the wall formed the shaper of another door. He walked up to it and nudged it open. Once the door was completely open he walked in and gasped in awe. It was the size of the bedroom and kitchen combined from Calypso's cave home. It had the same sized fried from the kitchen, a desk, a king sized bed, a walk in closet, a personal bathroom with bathtub. How it all fit in this small of a space must have been caused by some sort of magic. He walked up to the desk and noticed that the wall above it had a strange gleam to it. Percy felt along it, wondering what it was. He ran his hand lightly across the entirety of its surface, but it wasn't till he felt the edges did he find his answer. A series of buttons along the bottom right corner gave away that this wasn't a wall, but a massive T.V. Percy walked back trying to get the whole thing in view at once when the back of his legs hit the bed and he sat on it. The bed had to be the most comfortable thing he had ever felt. It seemed to match exactly how he liked his bed, a little on the firm side. He didn't know how long he sat there until there was a knock on his door.

"Percy are you in here, this door is new." Annabeth's voice grounded Percy's thoughts.

"Wow! Is this your room Percy, because if so I'm jealous?"

"Yea." Was all Percy could say.

"Are you going to come up anytime soon?"

"Yea."

Suddenly a sharp pain was inflicted on Percy's cheek

"OOOWW, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Sorry Percy, but you were beginning to drool and we need you to drive."

Percy quickly used his shirt to wipe his face.

"I wasn't… you didn't… GAH!"

"That's better Percy, maybe tomorrow we can learn full sentences."

"Shut up, let's go."

Percy passed Annabeth who mockingly saluted to him.  
"Aye-Aye captain."

Percy just rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs back outside. He saw Kate lying on the bench behind the two captain's chairs. She looked up to see who it was. When she saw it was Percy a big smile broke out on her face.

"Where were you Cap?"  
"I found my room and let me just say it is much better than either of yours."

"OHH really, where is it."

"hidden in the back wall of the hallway."

Annabeth brushed passed Percy to sit on the co-captain's chair.

"Percy is going to need some alone time to enjoy his new room."

Percy didn't respond, but sat in the captain's chair and began to star the boat.

"Percy do you know what you are doing?"  
Annabeth asked leaning over to see what he was doing.

"I think so, I never did this before, but it's like I have muscle memory."

"I must be all the gifts you have from your father and Pontus."

Percy turned a key and the engines roared to life.  
"OPA!" Percy cheered, "You two ready, this is the real start of our quest."

Both of them nodded in agreement and Percy pushed the throttle forward. Slowly the boat moved with it and soon they were on their way. Percy smiled as he felt the wind flow through his hair, he could feel more than that though. He could feel the boat beneath him, like it was a living thing. He could feel the currents passing by the boat and he could even feel where he was in the ocean and which way he needed to go. This really was his domain and he never felt more at home in it. Not at camp and even with Calypso. He did know that it would be heaven on earth if she was here with him. For now was on his way to save her and live a long life togeather.


	10. Sorry

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Author Note

Hey everybody!

Sorry about not updating for so long. I have started the college so I won't be able to update as often as I did in the summer.

I will try to put out a new chapter at least once a month, maybe two if I bust ass.

I thank you for all the patience and support.

:)


	11. Chapter 10

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 10

When Percy thought of a boat trip to Jamaica, he thought of a sunny day on calm waters. He had two cute girls with him and magical boat that would take care of them. What he didn't think of was the giant sea monsters that would attack every other hour. Apparently being the son of Poseidon and being blessed by Pontus held no pull with the demons of the water. They would batter the boat at night and rest during the day. Because of having to defend the boat at night, Percy would have to sleep all day so the girls had to take watch at day.

After a week at sea an island came into view and Percy prayed to ALL the gods that it was Jamaica.

"ANNABETH, KATE! WE'RE HERE!"

After a moment of the sounds of shuffling the door downstairs opened to reveal two bed draggled girls.

"Percy it is the first time we have been able to sleep in; you better hope we really reached the island or you better hope those water powers work while you're unconscious."

"Jeez Kate I would never had guessed you could sound so mean." Percy teased

" _Percy_." Kate growled

"Okay, okay, I'll admit that I don't know if it is Jamaica, but there is an island and even I need some time on solid ground."

Kate just turned away and sat on one of the forward couches to watch the island come closer. Annabeth sat down next to Percy and soon nodded off. Percy just shook his head at them and speed to the land mass that was slowly filling the horizon.

Even though the island was in sight, it still took Percy another five hours to reach it. It was massive in size, with lush green forests. This saddened Percy because it reminded him too much of Calypso and her island. He brought his thoughts back to the present and saw he was coming up on the island. As they got closer and closer, Percy began to get a sense of dread coming from shore. Suddenly, the water around the ship shot up in a geyser and Percy lost view of the island. The girls were shocked awake by the cold water and they looked around in a panic to see a wall of water surrounding the boat.

"What is going on Percy?" Annabeth asked

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look like the water is trying to hurt us."

"Well can you do anything about it?"

"Haven't tried yet."  
"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?"  
"Okay, no need to yell."

Percy looked at the water and tried to split it apart, like Moses, but it wouldn't budge. Percy tried to pull it back into the ocean and that didn't work. He spent the next half hour trying everything that came to mind, but nothing worked so he sat down and waited.

It seemed to never want to end so when it did the three companions didn't even notice at first. It was there, then suddenly was gone. It didn't even leave a mist behind, it just disappeared. Percy realized that where there used to be island, there was now a strait that seemed to lead right through the island to whatever was on the other side. He looked to the girls who stared in awe at the high cliffs that were beginning to surround them. Then, as if the knob on a radio was twisted to max volume, the sound of a toilet flushing nearly deafened them.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Percy shouted

"IT'S CHARYBDIS!" Annabeth yelled back

Then Percy got the sensation of flying, he looked up and saw his shirt was snagged in the teeth of another monster. Percy tried to remember what the other beast that was partnered with Charybdis. Charybdis swallowed the ocean then spit it back out and the other snatched adventurer's from their ships, like Percy. Then it clicked, Scylla was this one. Percy felt weightless for a moment and realized that Scylla had let go and was waiting underneath Percy to swallow him in one bite. He twisted his ring and the shining silver blade was revealed in all its glory. He shifted his body so that his arms and legs were spread, like skydivers do, and aimed his body to just pass Scylla's snout and into her eye. He drove his sword into her cornea and it shrieked in pain. The black blood of monsters poured from the wound. Percy yanked his sword free and jumped off towards the water. As he fell, Percy got a clear view of Charybdis and all he could think was "teeth". It was just rows and rows of jagged teeth, there seemed to be some sort of railroad tracks along the front rows.

"What train company would that be, the monster locomotive?" Percy thought

He put two and two together and realized that they were braces and felt bad for whatever orthodontist

That had to work on that maw. He was approaching the water so he used his powers to make the water reach out and catch him. He remembered reading something about how hitting water from high enough was like hitting solid concreate; he guessed that his heritage would stop that, but he didn't want to test that out just in case it failed. as he sank he made the momentum shift up towards the surface and shot out of the water and back onto the deck of the boat. Annabeth and Kate were holding on for dear life as the boat was forced back and forth. Percy could see that they were both too scared to think so he needed a plan quick. He had to grab a rail when the boat shifted again and was pushed away from the beast. Wait that might work. He focused his powers and began to feel the motion of the ocean. Sorry.

As the boat headed back Percy amped up the pressure of the water behind the boat. He did this until he felt the boat begin to slow so it could be sucked back into the whirlpool that Charybdis was making. HE looked to the girls and saw they were both staring at him, seemingly waiting.

"HOLD ON!" was all he could say before the sensation of being pulled back in came to Percy through the water. As the boat built speed, Percy was timing for the perfect moment to release the energy he had gathered. The boat raced to the edge of the whirlpool and Percy loosed the built up power of the water. The boat rocketed over the dental nightmare that was Charybdis mouth and landed on the other side where they skipped across the surface of the water till they were outside of the cliffs. Percy had lost his grip and flew into Annabeth and Kate. All three of them were tangled on the forward couch where one could sunbathe. Percy opened his eyes and all he could see was brunette hair. He lifted someone off of himself and set them back on the bench. It was Kate and she seemed a bit red in the face. Annabeth had pulled herself out first and was pulling seaweed from her own hair. Percy looked to Kate

"Hey are you okay Kate, you face is red."

"O-oh it's nothing."

"It's obviously something, now you can trust me so please, what's wrong?"  
"When you just lifted me off you accidentally, um, well, it's hard to say. I'm embarrassed."

"What is it, what did I do?" Percy was beginning to really worry, what happened?

"You grabbed me, a little, well low. Lower than my shoulder. OH GODS!" Kate than buried her face in her hands.

"Lower than you're… oh, OH. OH GODS, KATE. Look I'm didn't mean it, I'm sorry it wasn't on purpose. Please don't cry I would never… oh gods."

Annabeth was frozen in place, with her own face slowly having red creep up from her neck. Kate was calming down and finally looked up at Percy, whose face was etched with worry and a little fear.

"Look Percy it's okay, a little, well A LOT, unexpected, but I can't be ad about what was obviously an accident."

"Really?"  
"Yes really, I know you would never do something like that. I bet if you had someone special, you couldn't even do it then." Kate said with a sly look

"He yea she would kill me if I tried."

"Wait, she? Who's she?" Kate asked. This even snapped Annabeth back to the present. She scooted in and looked at Percy expectantly.

"NO ONE, really."

"Percy you know you can't lie to any woman about this sort of thing. Just because we aren't daughters of Aphrodite doesn't mean that we don't have sixth sense about this sort of thing."

Percy looked from Kate to Annabeth and realized that he was cornered. Time to tell the truth.

"Okay there is someone, but let's get cleaned up and meet in the kitchen, one hour and I'll tell you both everything."

"Deal."

The girls headed down to their rooms and Percy went to the controls of the ship.

"You doing okay, I know that was some rough going, but you did great. I bet you didn't think you would ever fly huh?" Percy thought it was crazy that he was talking to a boat, but the note about making sure to take care of it pushed that thought out of his head.

"I was hoping if you could take us to where ever it is we might need to go next. I know that it is pretty much an impossible thing to ask, but I'm out of ideas of where to go. I know where everything is in the ocean, part of the new powers I guess, but none of it tells me the next step. So I could use you're help now."

The entire boat seemed to shutter then the engines kick on without Percy turning the key and the Boat began to head South South West so Percy took that as the answer and headed down to his room.

HE took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen where he found Kate and Annabeth already waiting for him with cups of coffee. He took one and drank deeply, savoring the taste. He sat down across from the girls who looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, if I tell you all this, it has to stay between the tree of us until I'm ready to come out with it. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Good, but not good enough. I need you both to swear on the River Styx."

Both of them paused and shared a glance. Annabeth spoke for them.

"Okay Percy, if it means that much to you. I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, do swear of the River Styx to never reveal wait Percy Jackson will share with me. Only when he deems it fit will I tell."

Kate repeated the same and Percy readied himself for the flood of memories that would come to the forefront of his mind.

"It all started with me killing my step father when I was sixteen."

Annabeth and Kate leaned in, ready to absorb a knowledge that only one other person in existence knew.

"I came home when I was twelve to find that my Step-Father had beaten my mother to death. They were in my room and he had his back to me. So, I grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed him. When I calmed down enough to go to my mom, it was too late, she was dead. I didn't know what to do and I just felt empty then I got angry; angry at myself, at Gabe, at my Father and at the world in general. Then a felt a knot for in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know then, but that was my powers taking hold. Anyway, the knot tightened until I couldn't stand it anymore and all this power burst forth. A geyser of water from my building and ones nearby encased me and sent to away."

Annabeth perked up at the mention of the water.

"I know about that!"

"Wait, really!?" Percy asked.

"Yea, it was on the news. An 8.3 earthquake AND a flood in the middle of Manhattan was national news. I caused over 50 million in damages, including the collapse of a building, which I assume was your old apartment. It seemed a miracle that no one died, but a few were injured. Though I didn't hear about anything serious. All of that must have been you. I was really young when it happened. I was eight at the time and had only been at Camp for a year. Chiron only ever said he had a guess at who caused it, but would never tell. It was widely believed that Poseidon did it, but he denied all of it. It was power equal to a minor god so who really did it was up in the air. Looks like we found the culprit."

Percy looked at her like she was an alien or something.

"How did you say all that without breathing?" He asked

"Umm sorry, I guess I got a little excited finding the answer to that incident."

"ANYWAY, you were saying that the water took you somewhere?" Kate interjected

"Right, so I couldn't see anything, but that didn't matter because I passed out soon after. When I woke up I was on an island and there was someone there already."

Percy paused, obviously troubled by what was coming next in his story. Kate leaned over the table and took his hand in hers.

"Percy, you don't need to tell us everything if you're not ready, so don't feel pressure to do so."

"Thanks Kate, but I think it's time to tell somebody and I think if I can trust you two with my life, I can trust you with this too."

Kate and Annabeth shared a glance at this and looked back to Percy. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slow, calming his heartbeat.

"Okay, so long story short I landed on the island of Ogygia, the home and prison of Calypso."  
Percy quieted again and this time it was Annabeth to comfort him. She got up and moved to sit next to Percy. Percy didn't look at her and his eyes widened as she hugged him. He froze, not sure what to do. Annabeth continued to hug him till Percy relaxed. Kate smiled at Annabeth, knowing how she felt towards Percy.

"Thanks Annabeth, I needed that."

"Anytime Percy."

Annabeth detached herself, but stayed sitting next to him. She and Kate waited patiently for him to continue the story.

"Okay, so I met the legendary Calypso. She is not at all how legends made her out to be. She didn't try to trick me or anything like that. In fact, she simply cared for me until I recovered from using my powers. It took two weeks till I was fully conscious and could sit up. Then another week till I could get out of bed. The whole time she taught me about the gods and what this world we live in was. We grew close, became friends. We talked and opened up to each other like neither of us had before. It helped that she taught me all she knows about surviving, which is a lot by the way. Being the daughter of Atlas gave her immense skill in combat, then living on the island gave her an extensive knowledge on flora and fauna. She did her best to stuff as much of that into my head as possible. She did a good job seeing how dense I can be. This is best proven of how long it took me to realize my feelings towards her. Finally, I had a chance to leave, but I didn't want to. Hades came to visit and offered to take me home, but I had found my home. After some talking, we decided I should go, but only too free her from her prison. It had been eight years since I left this world for hers, but only months there. So I left and Hades gifted us a way to communicate, this jewelry," Percy motioned to his necklace and earrings.

"The only reason I am doing any of this is too free her, she deserves to be free after 3,000 years. It was hard at camp, I was once again parted form someone I love and in a world that changed some much from when I was gone. Then I met people, like the both of you, that I could call friends. That made it so much easier to cope. I also noticed the looks I got, the girls who would just stare, and the guys who were jealous for no reason. That pissed me off so whenever I need to blow off some steam I would go to the little spot on the beach that you found me in Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled at the memory of walking in on Percy sleeping in his little cove, drooling on his shirt, but still looking gorgeous.

"the rest you both know. Me fighting David over and over, then finally this quest. I need this to succeed because I am going to use to gain an audience with the Gods. So that's it. This is me as an open book. What do the both of you think."

Kate looked to Annabeth who was looking at the table. She looked up at Kate then got up and left to her room.

"What's wrong Annabeth." Percy called out to her, but she was already gone

"Percy," Kate said, once again taking Percy's hand, "Annabeth has had feelings for you and now can't do anything about it."

"Oh, then I need to talk to her soon, not now, but soon."

"I think that's best, but me on the other hand, am happy to know your story. I have decided to help you succeed and free Calypso. For now, let's get some sleep and give Annabeth some space so she can get through her emotions."

With that Kate and Percy stood, hugged and left to their respective rooms. There seemed to be a loss of tension and Percy could feel more relaxed with the truth out. He was ready to face the future with the hopes that they had him and Calypso together again.


	12. Chapter 11

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 11

 **A/N: I want to thank 01 for being my 100 follower. and thanks to the rest of you for getting me here. i know this chapter i late, but i think the new character will tide you over. review so i can learn. ENJOY :)**

Annabeth didn't know why she felt so light when she was with Percy. Was it his laidback personality or his loyalty? It was probably his looks, but she knew he was more than that handsome face and beautiful sea-green eyes and his chiseled… ANYWAY, she knew there was more too him. He was amazing and taken. Why, why, why, why were the good ones always taken. She had heard the stories of Calypso and how she was a prisoner by the Gods, but when Percy talked about her, Annabeth could tell that he loved her. She shook her head and buried it in her pillow. She could talk to Kate, yea, she will talk to her. Annabeth stood up off her bed and stretched out the kinks in her body. Annabeth walked across the hall, about to knock, but stopped when she a gasp from the other side of the door.

"PERCY, OH GODS!"

Annabeth froze, she didn't know what to do. After all that Percy told them about his feelings for Calypso Annabeth couldn't think that he would cheat, and with Kate. Kate would have stopped anything from happening. So, that left only a few explanations, but Annabeth was too smart to not see the most obvious one. Annabeth quietly backed into her own room and did her best to forget the sound of her friends alone time from her head. Then Annabeth realized that Kate had feelings for Percy too. This was going to get complicated and Annabeth knew that Percy wouldn't be able to know what to do if either of the girls brought their feelings to the light.

Then next morning Kate found Percy at the wheel staring off into the distance. He was obviously looking at something, but no matter how hard she squinted, Kate couldn't make out what he was seeing.

"Percy, what do you see?"

"It's not so much see as I feel something. I think we are getting close to Jamaica."

"How can you tell?"

"The water, it feels warmer, more welcoming." Percy looked over at Kate's confused expression, "Sorry, I know it must sound weird."

"No, no, it's all right Percy, I know it is just your powers at work."

"That's not the only thing though, I woke up this morning and suddenly I could feel everything in the water around me. All the life that is in the water, at least that was near me, I could feel their presence and I'm pretty sure they could feel mine too."

"It sounds to me that Pontus's gift to you has started to take effect."

"It definitely is doing something."

Kate looked at Percy for a moment before pulling him by the arm to the front of the boat.

"Kate what are you doing!?"

"It's not what I am doing, but you are going to do."

"Ok Miss Oracle, can you clear up what you mean for me."

"Ha and yes I will. I want you to make a wave."

"Just a wave, okay then."

Percy held out his hand to the blue waters below and closed is eye in focus. Slowly the water around them began to gather in front of Percy. It built up slowly, taking the shape of a steep wave that give even the most experienced surfer second thoughts about riding it. Suddenly the wave grew up to at least 100 feet and looked like it was going to crash on to the boat at any moment. Kate began to worry, but when she looked over at Percy she saw that his eyes were open and he looked at the wave in wonder.

"Percy, are you okay?"

"Yea, yea I am. Hell, I'm better than okay, I'm great!"

"Is the wave not forcing you to exert too much energy?"

"Not at all, I feel like I could do this all day."

"Alright then, here is the real test. I want you to let it go, just drop it, but don't let it shake the boat even a little."

"Hmm, alright let's give it a shot."

Percy held up both his hands and clasped them into fists. The wave crashed down but the boat stayed perfectly still. When the water around them settled back to its usual rocking, Percy lowered his hands and looked to Kate with excitement in his eyes. Kate smiled up to him, but her expression changed back to surprise when he pulled her into a big bear hug. She hugged back, enjoying having the sensation of having Percy's toned arms wrapped around her.

"Thanks so much Kate, you are a great friend."

Kate's smile dropped a little at this, but remembered that Percy had already given his heart to someone else. Of course, this is when Annabeth walks out and sees them. She stopped mid step as she noticed them.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Percy let go and smiled over at her.

"Not at all, Kate was just helping me discover some of the new tricks I got with Pontus's blessing."

Annabeth and Kate shared a look, both thinking how oblivious Percy could be sometimes. Annabeth's face gained a look of confusion and curiosity and began to walk toward Percy and Kate. She brushed past them and looked ahead to the horizon. Percy and Kate followed her gaze and saw a landmass slowly growing bigger. Percy smiled at this

"LAND AHOY!"

Annabeth and Kate both jumped and Percy's sudden shouting.

"Percy, what the hell!?" Annabeth yelled at him

"Sorry, sorry I have always wanted to say that."

Kate just rolled her eyes. "that's pretty cliché Percy."

"Whatever, you're just jealous that I beat you to it."

"Right Percy, you got me."

Percy chuckled and took the helm.

"Hold on girls, we're going to Jamaica!"

Percy pushed the throttle all the way forward and the boat shot across the water like a bullet train, but a boat. Bullet boat. Whatever

Even at full speed, it still took three hours to reach the island. When they got close, Annabeth and Kate began to pack supplies and gear to go ashore. Percy, in the meantime, looked for a good place to weigh anchor. He spotted a small cove that would work well to hide their boat from anybody who might pass by. Percy remembered the line from the prophecy about a child of the cove so he pulled the boat in.

Percy, Annabeth and Kate stepped onto the beach and considered the jungle that separated them from the rest of civilization that would be relaxing on the rest of the island.

Annabeth looked to Percy. "What now quest leader?

"Let's find this kid of the cove."

Percy lead the way into the jungle, cutting down vines and clearing a path for everyone. This went on for a few hours with short breaks in between for rest. The air was so thick and humid that Percy thought he could condense it and make it drinkable without even trying. Percy fell into a pattern and soon was lost in his thoughts, which were mainly about an auburn-haired Titaness. He wondered what she was doing now, it had been the longest break they had between talks and Percy was starting to feel lonely, even if she didn't.

"PECRY LOOK OUT!"

Percy was pulled from his mind and off his feet as Annabeth and Kate yanked him back from the cliff edge he almost walked off.

"OH MAN, Thanks girls."

Annabeth punched him in the arm, "thanks for giving us both heart attacks kelp head."

Percy looked over at Kate who was lying on the ground, catching her breath. He looked back to the cliff and walked over to look down it. As Percy peered over, careful not to get too close, he saw a pond at the bottom that seem to pour into a large creek, or small river, whatever. Percy expanded his newly enhanced senses to the water below. He felt small fish and a few water snakes, but not much else. He felt around a bit more when he sensed a deeper part of the pond. He went farther down, curiosity overcoming him, the tunnel never seemed to end, but he followed anyway. Finally, light penetrated the dark waters and Percy headed toward it. He floated above the surface, but he couldn't see anything, it was all just white. Maybe his sense couldn't handle the extent they were stretched to. He released his metal state and returned to his body.

"I need to go in there?"

"What, no way, not by yourself." Annabeth responded

"I have to and neither of you could keep up."

Annabeth looked like she was going to say something else.

"Look Annabeth, I'll be careful. I'll just see what's in there and come right back."

"Fine, but hurry."

"You got it. Kate, can you make sure she doesn't do anything dumb."

"DUMB, I AM A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!"

"I got it Percy, you just go."

Percy jumped off the cliff and into the dark blue waters. He quickly found the tunnel and used his power to push himself toward it. He then promptly slammed himself into the rock wall of the tunnel.

"Oh, gods I guess my powers are stronger now." Percy thought rubbing his head.

He noticed that the pain seemed to fade away as soon as he had pulled himself of the rock. He carefully made his way through the tunnel till he felt the water open to air above him. He floated up so to not make any waves on the surface and possibly warn whatever might be up there. He rose till his eye were above water. He felt like a human crocodile. He scanned the room, which it was. It had a wooden table with two fold out camp chairs. There was a full kitchen that took up a whole wall with cabinets, a stove, a dishwasher and the biggest refrigerator that Percy had ever seen. This thing was the size of a Tahoe.

Next to the kitchen area was some sort of bedroom. It had a king size bed and Percy was sure he could see the tag on the mattress, it said Tempurpedic. Percy was now jealous, he always wanted one after testing one out at a store. Facing the bed was a huge TV. It was on the main menu of some movie Percy hadn't seen, something called Hari Kari Clan. Percy's attention snapped back to the bed when something moved on it. A lump was shifting around with groans coming from it. Percy climbed out of the water and snuck his way closer to try and determine if he needed to draw his sword. He stood slightly to get a better look and saw it was a young boy. He looked to only be twelve or thirteen. Percy stood entirely and looked down at the boy.

"This must be the so called 'Child of the Cove' that the prophecy told about." Percy thought

He reached his hand out, but when before he could make contact he was pulled into the sheets where he lost all bearing. A voice tickled his ear and the cold touch of metal was pointing into the back of his skull.

"Who are you, why are you here and how did you find me? Where you sent by Zeus or maybe Hera."

"I am on a quest and I think I am supposed to free you from here."

Percy was immediately released from the hold of the surprisingly strong child. He looked at the boy. He was small, but not scrawny, he had solid black eyes, pale skin, and hair just as black as his eyes.

"Okay now who are you?"

"My name is Percy Jackson and I have been sent here to free you and save Camp Half-Blood."

"Okay, I believe you."

"W-what really, so easily?"

"Yep, when I was imprisoned here I was told that only one person could save me and they would hail from that camp."

"Well, in that case, how are you under water?"

"Not good."

"Your very blunt, you know that right."

"I've been told."

"By who there is no one else here."

"No one else, just look around there are people everywhere."

"No, it's just you and me."

"you can't see the others?"

"No. hold on who is your parent."

"Godly or mortal?"

Percy just gave him an incredulous look.

"Sorry, sorry my father is Hades."

"I think you are seeing the dead."

"I guess that makes sense, but wouldn't you be able to see them to?"

"I guess they don't want to be seen by me."

"Oh well, by the way my name is Nico, Nico DiAngelo."

"Nice to meet you now let's get out of here you can tell use your story on the boat."

"Us, there are others, why aren't they here?"

"Yes others, my companions and they couldn't make it through the water."

"So how are we going to make it out."

"I have an idea, but you need to bear with me. I got blessed by the Primordial god of the oceans Pontus and ever since then my powers have grown incredibly."

"So what does that mean with us escaping."

"I'm going to turn us into water vapor and we should be able to go through the tunnel faster then I got here."

"Have you done this before?"

"Nope."

Nico looked at Percy for a moment before breaking out in laughter and smacking Percy on the shoulder.

"Awesome, love it, you are great. Let's go."

Nico and Percy climbed off the bed and stood at the edge of the water.

Percy looked over at Nico, who for some reason had his eyes shut and was holding his breath.

"Um, Nico you won't need to hold your breath."

"Oh, really, cool, just ignore me then."

Percy closed his eyes and focused on Nico and himself. He jumped into the water and pulled Nico in with him. As their bodies crossed the surface and submerged, they changed into the very thing they dove into. Percy felt very odd, like he had a body but like there were no restrictions on what he could do with it. He felt free.

So Percy and Nico speed through the water and exploded out the other side, soaking Annabeth and Kate.

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

Both the girls screamed as they were drenched yet again.

"Sorry, I lost control and we just popped out."

Percy used his powers to dry the girls off. They looked up at him with anger, but spotted Nico before they did anything to Percy. He was relived to say the least.

"Percy, who is that?" Kate asked

"That is the fabled Child of the Cove, Nico DiAngelo."

"Really, well it is nice to meet you, I am Kate Gardener."

"And I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet both of you, but if you don't mind I would like to leave as soon as possible, so let's save the rest of the intros till we are headed back to camp."

The group made its way out of the cave and onto the beach. When they reached the boat a voice rang out.

"It's about time you punks came back, I thought I would have to go in after to you and make sure you weren't dead yet."


	13. Chapter 12

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titian

Ch. 12

 **A/N: Hi, everyone. i wanted to get the next chapter out before Thanksgiving so here it is. Hope you all enjoy it. Remember to review, i know i haven't really asked for it in the past, but i got a few that had some really good notes so lets just keep them coming. we are getting to the climax and I have more Fics planned. I think the next one will be Harry Potter, but that won't be for a while. in the mean time tell me what some of the things you would want for Christmas. I want a new laptop.**

"Who are you," Percy asked.

"Why I am you're cousin."

Annabeth took a step forward with her knife drawn. "We are on a mission for the gods, why are you trying to stop us Ares."

Percy, Kate and Nico shot sideways looks at Annabeth who was keeping her eyes on Ares.

He wasn't tall, but he still reached 6'2". He was wide. All muscle that rippled across his body as he hefted his sword that was just as big as him. He was wearing a blood red t-shirt that had tears, burns and a whole mess of other damage. He had grey camo cargo pants and black combat boots. He was leaning against a motorcycle that looked like the same one the Ghost Rider used. It had two rifle holsters, one on each side, that were currently being used.

"Why do you think, a war between the gods, I would rule."

"But they're your family."

"RIGHT, the best fights are the ones that are fought against someone who knows all your moves and weaknesses."

Percy just stared at Ares, dumbfounded by his attitude. Percy began to walk to Ares

"Fine, you obviously want a fight so I'll give it to you."

Ares looked him up and down with a smirk. "Very well, I know you trained with the daughter of Atlas and that you have been blessed by Pontus, so I expect a good fight."

"What happens if I beat you?"

"You won't beat me." This was said with no smug attitude or smirk. Ares is the god of war. He knows all and sees all on the battlefield. The best one could hope for is to hold him off long enough to impress the god.

"You won't beat me, but if you manage to land even a nick on me I will let you go and even throw in a clue because I do reward the strong. Now if there are no more questions I will rejuvenate you so you can fight to your fullest."

Percy suddenly gasped as adrenalin rushed his body. All his senses opened to the max and Percy had never felt more powerful in his life. The girls had stepped back as Percy's unleashed power hit them. Even Ares looked slightly apprehensive.

"Okay, I'm ready." With that Percy drew his sword and charged Ares at a blinding speed. the only reason Ares wasn't cleaved in two by Percy's attack was because he was the god of war.

"HAHAHA GOOD, THIS WILL BE FUN!"

Ares pushed Percy off and they began a deadly tango that seemed of another world. Ares and Percy would swing and dodge and counter and feint, but the other seemed to know the moves coming and how to respond so it came to both who could out think the other and if they could over power them. Ares may be known as a hot-headed god, but his prowess in a fight was no joke. Percy was acting on instinct alone, he had no time to think of a plan other than get to the water, but Ares knew this could be a turning point in the fight and kept Percy well away from the ocean.

As the fight wore on it seemed that the two combatants were only getting stronger. Each connected hit shook the air and ground. Every time a blow hit the ground, a small crater would form. At one point Ares deflected a mid-level slash from Percy blade and it was redirected to the jungle. The cut clear cut the trees all the way to the other side of the island. The girls and Nico had pushed the boat out to see so they could watch the fight while being a safe distance away.

Ares and Percy continued to fight till the sun was beginning to fade. That's when lady luck seemed to shine down and cause the moment where an upper hand could be gained. As Percy came in with a diagonal downward swipe, a few rays of the sun glinted off his sword and hit Ares in one eye causing him to shift his block just slightly enough so that Percy's attack just skimmed Ares upper arm causing a shallow cut in his triceps. Ares used some of his godly power and forced space between Percy and himself. they both stood up, panting and sweating. Ares looked across the beach at Percy and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA, THAT IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT." Ares could be heard clearly on the boat even though they had drifted a few miles out. They could still see what was happening, but they didn't have to worry about getting blown up or some other ridiculous possibility. "I HAVEN'T HAD A FIGHT LIKE THAT SINCE HERCULES!"

Ares walked to Percy, leaving his sword implanted in the sand as a show of faith. Percy followed suit and met him half way. When they were face to face Ares put out his hand which Percy took in relief.

"Percy, I want you to know that the next time you are in battle and feel that the odds are not in your favor, just know I will be there to even the playing field. With fighting skills like that it's a wonder that you aren't one of mine."

"Um, wow, thank you Lord Ares. That means a lot coming from you."

"Don't think too much on it, but a deals a deal. I want you to know that there is another reason why your Calypso was imprisoned on that island, and the reason is much more serious and while I agree that her time has been served, just know that she will be forever watched by the gods. Now I would tell you what the reason was, but the fates have forbidden me from doing so, I can feel their power overcoming mine so that I do not tell you. Now good luck on the rest of your journey and I know we will see each other again."

With that Ares began to glow and Percy instinctively turned away, so did the others on the boat, as Ares true godly form was revealed. When Percy opened his eyes, there was one last smoldering crater where Ares teleported away from and in it was a leather biker vest and a note. The note said

 _Percy,_

 _This is from one of my personal collections, it is an armor that will redirect and projectiles that are shot at you. If you happen to be visiting Olympus for any reason, stop by my temple and I can show you a thing or two._

 _LA_

 _P.S. Tell that daughter of Athena that she need to lighten up a little more_

Percy laughed at the post script and folded the note back up and put it in his pocket. He looked over to the boat and began walking toward it. Using his powers his froze the water under his feet as he passed over and walked across that surface like that bearded dude from the bible.

When Percy reached the boat, he found that his friends weren't on deck. He opened the hatch and climbed down the stairs to below deck. He heard talk coming from the door to Annabeth's room. He approached, curiosity getting the best of him. He heard Nico talking first

"Can't believe what I just saw. Percy's powers were equal to that of a god and one of the twelve Olympic ones at that!"

"I know, but what does that mean about Percy, I know he is not a god because no god and interfere so heavily on a quest for mortals, but the power he showed was great than any demigod I know. I think he might be stronger than Hercules and if not, he will be." Annabeth said

"I agree, but I don't think it's as big a deal as we are thinking it out to be. I don't think Percy will change who he is just because of the power he has. I just don't see that as a part of his personality." Kate replied

Percy silently prayed thanks to Kate impeccable judgement. He backed away from the door and head to his own. Once inside he placed the letter on his desk and entered his bathroom for a long, relaxing shower. Percy dried himself instantly and turned on the TV to see what kind of channels a boat had. Only after binging for a few hours did Percy finally realize that he hadn't talked with Calypso for a few days. In her case, a few hours. Percy put the necklace and earrings back on, he took them off to shower, and touched the jewel at the center of his necklace.

"Percy, I thought you had forgotten about me."

"What no never, look I'm sorry I hadn't called you in a few days or a few hours for you, a few minutes? Never mind, look so much has happened so I don't want you to think I forgot about you I'm really really really sor-

"PERCY!"

"Y-yea."

"I was just joking; it's fine I know you would never forget about me. Just tell me what happened since that last time you called."

"Ok, so long story short. Me and my friends Annabeth and Kate are on a quest to save this kid Nico, who is also known as the child of the cove, but he is the son of Hades so the cove thing was literal. Then I fought Ares and impressed him so now I'm in his favor. Then I came aboard overheard the others discussing what they saw then came to my room took a shower, watched some Netflix and called you."

"Well, sounds like I'm missing all the action."

"Don't worry we will make up for lost time sooner than you think."

"Is that an invitation?" Calypso asked coyly.

"I-um, I didn't mean. Well."

"Oh Percy you are just the best. It really is adorable that you get so easily flustered."

"Mean."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call again soon."

"Don't forget that for me it is only a few minutes at most seaweed brain."

"Yes Wise girl."

Percy felt the connection disappear and closed his eyes ready to finally rest after his fight with Ares. Before he could drift off there was a light knock on his door. He got up groaning and looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Kate was standing on the other side and she looked nervous about something. Percy opened the door.

"Kate what's up?"

"Percyineedtotellyousomethingimportant."

"Who, whoa slow down there. What's up."

"I need to tell you something important."

"Well come in and sit down."

Percy moved from the doorway to allow Kate in and she quickly sat on the chair to the desk. Percy sat across from Kate with a look of intent listening.

"So, I know that you love Calypso, but I need to do this for the sake of both myself and the quest."

"What is that you need to do."

Kate turned to face Percy fully, then in a surprise move that was only a surprise to Percy she grabbed him by the sides of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Percy's eyes grew wide and he pushed her off.

"KATE!"

Kate hid her face in her hands. "I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"Kate why did you never say anything."

"Oh yea, 'hey Percy I like you and hate that you are already taken so can I have just on kiss,' that's a great idea."

She stared at Percy as he looked back, trying to come up with a response. Kate let out a small yelp as Percy pulled her in and gave her one more long kiss.

"There, that's the last one. I love you like a sister, but my heart will always be Calypso's. if you ever need anything, a shoulder to cry on or an ear to talk off, just let me know and I'll be there."

"I will and thanks Percy."

Kate gave Percy a hug and left the room. Percy knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep until he sorted out the feelings that permeated his mind. And he still need to ask Calypso about the warning Ares gave him. He couldn't yet though it had been so long since they had talked last that he didn't want to ruin it. He swore to himself that whatever the reason was he would still love Calypso for all eternity.


	14. Chapter 13

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 13

 **A/N: OH MY GOD. Finals are done and i could finally finish this chapter. time to break for the holidays. i hope you gus are doing well and that what ever holiday you celebrate will be filled with joy and good times. if there are any notes anybody would like to give me for this story. feel free. i love the reviews i have gotten so far so lets keep those going. Happy Holidays and enjoy the next chapter of my Fic. :)**

The questers were on their way back to camp. They had finished the first part of the prophecy, but that left the worse part still to come. If they didn't get Nico back in time there was a possibility that the camp would be destroyed and most demigods tended to enjoy being at camp.

Nico woke with a start. He realized many things at once. First, the bed he was in was comfortable. Second, he was in a cozy room and not a cold cave. Third, he was alone, that made him a little sad till he remembered the rest of the crew. That brought four, he was finally on his way to Camp Half-Blood, his father had told him all about it and he could wait to be reunited with his sister Bianca. Last, they had seen each other was four years ago, when Hades learned that Nico was the catalyst for some horrible prophecy. Zeus knew too, so he was looking to exterminate Nico by whatever means possible. That made him think about how leaving might be the start of the chain reaction that would bring Nico to meet his fate. He laid back his head back down as these thoughts swarmed his head.

Kate was all ways an early riser so by the time the sun had begun to crest the horizon, Kate had showered and done her morning exercises. Mainly she just stretched and did some minor abs workouts. She decided she would do something special for everybody to celebrate the success of them finding Nico. She headed to the kitchen and began to prepare a feast for breakfast.

Annabeth woke suddenly when her body lost its position on the bed and unceremoniously toppled out of it. She lost a stream of curses as she detangled herself from the blankets. She stood up and looked in the mirror, yikes, her hair looked like someone tried to give her dreadlocks then electrocuted it. Annabeth went to her bathroom to fix the nightmare that laid upon her head.

Percy had yet to even close his eyes and he was sure there were bags under them. There was no way he was going to sleep after all the info he gained yesterday. He looked at the clock and saw it said eight o' clock so he forced himself up and out of bed and headed to his bathroom so that he could be presentable, even if is quest mates wouldn't have minded. He finished and headed to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal and a banana, what he opened the door to was the best surprise he could have gotten.

The boat seemed to have adjusted to the extra food and thus the kitchen had been expanded to fit all of it. The table had been elongated and was filled with waffles, pancakes, biscuits, French toast, eggs of all kinds, fruits and veggies, a multitude of beverages and syrups. And to top it all off every possible way to make a potato for breakfast, which is every way, and Percy thought he was about to cry.

"Morning Percy!" Kates voice came from behind the tower of pancakes.

"Kate is that you, did you make all of this?"  
"Yep, I thought we deserved a treat for getting this far in the quest."

"I don't know what to say, I could thank you enough but I can do this."

Percy grabbed Kate by the arm and pulled her into a hug. He held her for a moment and as he let go, gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Percy, it was nothing really, please just enjoy and that will be thanks enough." Kates face was flushed a deep red and she tried to hide by looking at the ground.

"Whoa! Is this breakfast?" Nico's eyes were huge as he took in all the food in front of him.

"Indeed, Percy just sat down so why don't you get a plate and join him."

"Gladly!" Nico gave Kate a big hug, which bought back her blush, and piled a plate as he made his way to Percy.

"Oh wow. Kate, did you do all this." Annabeth finally joined the rest, her hair back in control.

"It was nothing, please just take what you want and join the boys."

"What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to celebrate for getting so far in our quest, and now that we are on our way home I thought this was appropriate."

"YOU. ARE. MY. HERO." Annabeth got down on one knee, took Kate's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Man, I didn't know this would mean so much, "Kate thought to herself as she watched the others enjoy themselves, "Well I'm not going to just watch."

Kate filled her own plate and joined the others. They laughed and joked and gorged till they were ready to head back to their respective beds. Percy decided to head to the controls and see where they were. Annabeth and Nico went to discuss what they would do when they reached Camp and how to deal with what horrible thing was supposed to happen when they did get there. That left Kate, the ship would take care of the dishes and leftovers so she headed back to her room to relax. He turned on the TV and was soon fast asleep.

The sun had begun to sink back to the horizon and Percy, Annabeth and Nico were watching it sink. Percy suddenly got a chill, looked around and saw that Kate was still below deck. He thought she should at least join them. He walked down to her room and knocked.

"Kate, are you awake, you should join us, we're just watching the sunset."

No response.

"Kate?"

Still nothing.

"KATE!"  
Percy got a bad feeling.

"I hope your decent because I'm coming in."

Percy tried to open the door only to find it locked. He took a step back and kicked the door in. he jumped in with his sword drawn. Kate was gone, there was a spot on the bed where she had laid down at and it was still warm. She was gone. Shit.

He tore his way back up top where Annabeth and Nico were still enjoying the fading warmth of the sun.

"KATE'S GONE!" Percy exclaimed

"What! Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Annabeth asked, not one to ask dumb questions like, "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I knocked on her door so she could join us and there was no response so I thought she might had been in the shower so I waited and when I didn't hear anything on the other side I opened the door, carefully just in case she was in there, and it was empty. Her bed had a warm spot on it where she was obviously laying, but there was no sign of struggle so who or what ever captured her was fast enough and strong enough to completely overpower her."

"Well let's go and look around to see if we can find the answer." Nico said

The three head back to Kate's room and searched around for anything that looked suspicious. After an hour of searching Percy lost his temper and flipped the bed.

"PERCY, WHAT THE HADES!?" Annabeth said, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry I just lost control for a second, I'll be fine."

"Hey guys look at this." Nico called from where the bed was laying before Percy's fit. Nico Held up and small bag that had a strange symbol on one side. Annabeth took it from Nico's hand and examined it. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she dropped the bag. When it hit the ground, it burst into flames. When it died out the bag was gone, leaving a small circle where the carpet had been scorched.

"What was that?" Percy asked aloud

"That," Annabeth answered, "Was the power of Atlas."

"Atlas?" Percy asked, "Like the Titan holding the sky."

"Yes, it looks like he has Kate, but how he got that bag on board is a mystery."

"What was that bag," Nico asked

"it held a portion of pure power that came from Atlas and was re purposed to teleport whoever was nearby at a certain time."

"How do you think they knew it would work and who's room this was. Were they trying to get one of us and got Kate by accident." Percy asked

"I think we are being spied on, but by who I don't know, but I do know that their target was indeed Kate, they only strike when she was away from the rest of us."

"She was alone when she made breakfast this morning, why not grab her then?"

"Because the bag was under her bed so she was out of range while in the kitchen."

'Ok, well gets hurry back to camp and see if the gods can help us figure out what Atlas wants with Kate." Nico said.

Percy and Annabeth nodded and they head up to the controls. Percy took the helm and, using his powers, sent them in a perfect line to Camp.

-Line Break-

It was night tie when they docked the boat at camp. None of them could sleep as they worried about their friend. Annabeth went a little crazy as Percy found her on the deck mumbling about some sort of "Matron" and when he got her attention she acted like she had no idea what he was talking about. Percy and Nico were carrying the bags off the boat as Annabeth was talking to Chiron about what happened. They hugged and Chiron walked away as Annabeth approached the boys.

"Chiron said there will be a meeting in the morning." Annabeth said. She then walked off without waiting for a response.

Nico and Percy exchanged glances as Annabeth head toward the Athena cabin

"Think one of us should talk to her?" Nico asked

"Not yet, she needs time to think." Percy replied

"Okay then, in the meantime where am I going to stay?"  
"Usually all the unclaimed stay in the Hermes cabin, but let's see if I can't get you in mine.

"Ok."

Percy and Nico walked over to the big house to find Chiron or Dionysus. The heard Chiron before they saw him. The sound of Tony Bennet wafted down the hallway. Chiron's door was slightly cracked so Percy knocked and the door opened. Chiron was sitting at his desk, back in wheelchair mode. He seemed to be concocting some sort of potion. Nico coughed and Chiron looked up at them in surprise.

"Ah Percy and you must be Nico. Annabeth told me who you happen to be and I'm sorry to say that Hades doesn't yet have a cabin here."

"I understand sir, but that is actually why we are here now."

"Right, Nico and I were wondering if he could crash in my cabin with me and David."

"I think that would be fine as you are the counselor and have the privileges to do so."

Percy and Nico smiled at this.

"Thanks Chiron."

"Yea, Thank you sir."

"So, polite Nico, but it is no problem. Now you both go to bed so you can be ready for the meeting tomorrow."

With that Percy and Nico left to the Poseidon cabin where they found David reading a book. He looked to the door as Nico and Percy entered and sat up to meet the new guy.

"Hey Percy, who is this?" David asked

"This is Nico, he is a son of Hades, but because there is no cabin for him, I offered to let him sleep here, you cool with that?"

"Sure, if he doesn't snore and if Chiron is ok with it then I have no other problems as well."

"Great, now I'll take Nico on a camp tour and leave you alone."

"Before you go, did you check on Grover yet?"

"Shit, I forgot about that and now I'm an asshole."

"Indeed, but you can redeem yourself by going to the Apollo tent and checking up on him, he's awake."

"Really, alright Nico lets go meet my first friend ever that I totally forgot was in a coma, I need to beg for forgiveness."

Nico just stood there silent as he was still taking in the cabin and the grounds outside.

"Uh, yea cool, let's go." Nico said.

Percy waved goodbye to David and pulled Nico to get him moving as they headed to the infirmary. ON the way, Percy pointed out some of the more outstanding features the camp had, like the sword fighting pit, camp fire and the rest of the cabins. They reached the tent and Will Solace was leaning against a support when he spotted Percy and Nico.

"PERCY, where have you been, Grove is awake and Annabeth is already here. I can't believe- who is this?"

Percy noticed that as Will and Nico looked each other over their faces grew a red tinge.

"Um, this is Nico, he was the demigod I was supposed to save. Are you two okay, you seem to be getting sick or something."

Nico and Will quickly broke eye contact and looked in opposite directions.

"O-oh, nice to meet you Nico."

"You as well, Will."

Percy looked between the two blushing boys, "uh, okay well I'm going into see Grover while you two stop being weird."

Percy opened the flap and saw Grover sitting up talking to a tree nymph.

"Grover!" Percy ran to his oldest friend and gave him a bear hug.

"OHH, PERCY, LUNGS." Grove gasped out.

"Right, sorry. How are you?"

"I'm surprisingly good, but Percy there's something I have to tell you, in private."

"Okay, meet me in my cove tonight."

"I know the place, me and Juniper. NEVERMIND. See you there." With that Grover pushed a snickering Percy out the infirmary tent. Percy was now alone, Nico stayed saying he was going to help Will, so he headed to the sword arena to get some practice in. his fight with Ares made him realize how far he still had to go. He walked through the entrance to see Luke already practicing. Percy waited for a moment, watching Luke fight the dummies in full combat mode. Luke was really good, but Percy could see some of the small stuff that could be worked on. Minor foot placements, his hand grip, his body positioning. This came from training with one of the best, unknown, swordswomen ever and fighting, and hold his own, against Ares. Luke paused for a moment as the dummies pulled themselves together and saw Percy watching.

"Percy, good to see you."

"And you Luke. Looks like rumors about you are true, you are really good with a sword."

"Whatever you say, I've seen you fight and I can tell you that your better than me. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get so good?"

"I, um, well, I had, have, a sort of personal trainer."

"Oh yea, who?"

"Can't say, swore I would keep their identity secret."

"I understand, they must be pretty good."

"Yea, they are."

"Percy, how would you like to join me in teaching the younger kids."

"Like with fighting?"

"yep, mainly with sword, but if you have any expertise with any other fighting styles or weapons, feel free to spread the knowledge."

"I know some wrestling, but there are probably better people for that here than me."

"No problem, the class is in an hour so I'm going to shower and get some lunch, meet me here then, sounds good?"

"Good, I'll see you then."

Percy, with nothing better to do, headed to the docks. When he reached the beach, he saw a woman sitting at the edge of the water. Percy walked a little closer before announcing his presence.

"Percy, I know you're there."

Percy looked at this stranger warily, "Who are you?"  
"I'm the one who has your friend."

"Kate, where is she, tell me now."

"Oh, don't worry, she is fine, for now. But I need you to do something for me if you want her back."

"What."

"Don't worry it's easy, you just have to give this to Chiron and the rest will take care of itself. Your friend will be returned safe and sound with not a hair out of place." The mystery woman tossed what looked like a rock at Percy, who caught it. He looked it over. It was solid black, like he was holding solidified darkness, and was the size of a baseball, and saw makings and etchings all around it that were colored blood red and seemed to give off a faint glow.

"Again, who are you and what is this?"  
"Me, well I'm Mnemosyne, the Titaness of Memory."

"What, how are you here, don't the gods sense you?"  
"Not any more, my power is greater than any of the gods. It was child's play to make then forget who I am and what my power felt like."

"Why take Kate?"

"Because I'm going to remind, sorry for the pun, the gods that no matter how power full they think they are, there is always someone with more."

"But why Kate?"

"Because she is the second oldest Daughter of my brother Kronos, and Demeter being so moody, look at what she does because Persephone, I think taking her daughter will cause the most havoc."

"Okay, then what's with Chiron ad this rock."

"That, my dear Percy, is not something you need to know, Chiron will know when you give him the vessel. Now no more questions, I will leave your memory intact so you can deliver the vessel. Goodbye."

With that a wind caused Percy to blink and when he focused she was gone. Percy looked at the stone in his hand and saw that the glowing was now more intense. Percy ran to the Big House and burst through the door to Chiron's room. He wasn't there. Percy rushed back out and grabbed the first camper he saw, it was a younger son of Hermes, Kade was his name.  
"Do you know where Chiron is!?" Percy asked

"No, I don't."

"Damn, thanks anyway."

Percy rushed around the camp until he came upon the strawberry fields and saw Chiron with a group of satyrs with him. They were playing music to make the plants grow. Percy ran up to Chiron.

"Percy, what's the matter."

"Chiron there is something I didn't tell you."

"And what would that be?"  
"Kate was kidnapped, that's why nobody has seen here since we all returned."

"What, Percy why are you telling me only now?"  
"Because I was going to go after her before anyone noticed. But there is another reason why I'm here. There was a titan on the beach."

"What, a titan, here. How?"

"She said her name was Mnemosyne."

"Mnemosyne, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Chiron sat back in his wheelchair with a look of shock on his face. Then the looked changed to horror.

"Percy, did she give you anything?"

"Um, yes, just this. She called it a Vessel."

Percy handed over the stone to Chiron whose face had become a stony mask. He looked the stone over, seeming to read the markings. Chiron slowly looked back up to meet Percy's eyes and held the stare for a moment.

"Percy, come with me."

"But what about the stone and Kate."

"PERCY, you may be an adult, but obviously, your maturity has yet to match your age, now come with me."

Everyone was quiet, Chiron had never raised his voice before, to anyone. Chiron changed into his true form and began to canter to the Big House. Percy broke from his frozen shock and quick caught up, but had to jog to stay at the pace Chiron had made. They reached the Big House, with Percy breathing hard, and Chiron got back into his wheelchair, which had been strapped to his back. They quickly went to Chiron's room. He closed and locked the door behind Percy.  
"Alright Percy, what I'm about to tell you is the most important thing I could tell anyone about my passed. It is the reason why I train hero's, why the gods kept me alive after the war between them and the Titans, and why both the Gods and the Titans almost lost the war to a third group, one that was led by my sister Mnemosyne."

Percy sat down at Chiron's desk chair while Chiron pull a dusty tome from a secret compartment in the side of his bookshelf.

"This is the most accurate telling of the war between the Gods and the Titans. All the wins and losses, plans, those involved and all the smaller stories that, while not as well known, just as important to the outcome the war."

Chiron opened the book to about the middle and shuffled those pages until he found the story he was looking for. Percy looked at the page that started the chapter and saw a picture of three people, one was clearly Chiron in his armor and bow, the other looked exactly like Mnemosyne and the third was a girl, but her face was covered by a hood.

"What is this Chiron?"

"This is the story of when my sister and I with the help of a third, nearly succeeded in becoming the rulers of this age."


	15. Chapter 14

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 14

 **A/N: Happy New Year to all of you wonderful people! this is one of the longest chapter I've written and I'll admit it was fun to create some back story about the Titan War. I haven't seen much of this so I hope you all like mine. Also, I've always wondered what adventures Chiron went on before he became the Trainer of Heros. Anyway enjoy and leave a review if you feel anything should be different or if I made an error. Bye:)**

Chiron stood on top of what used to be his home. The building had been made from pure white marble, it would be used as the basis for Geek building to be made. He sighed as he thought about the world now. The Gods and Titans were at war and the earth was suffering for it. Gaia was sleeping thought he knew his mother wanted her Titans to win.

"Chiron, are you okay?"

Chiron turned to the origin of his sister's voice.

"I'm fine Nemy."

"Well, okay, but it's time for us to go, we need to meet Calypso."

"Okay."

Chiron pulled Mnemosyne onto his back and headed to Calypso's hideout. She was holed up in a cave that had formed into the side of Mount Olympus. The best place to hid from enemies was right under their nose. Both the Gods and Titans would like nothing more than to obliterate Chiron and his two cohorts. They had been helping the Gods fight the Titans, but they knew that Zeus wouldn't be ready to lead when the time came. They were trying to convince either Hestia or Poseidon to take the position., but the fates wouldn't allow it. So, they had the plan that if they couldn't get one of the older gods to do it then they would supply their own leader. Who though was still up for debate.

"We're here Chiron, are you sure you're okay. You nearly kept walking if I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what we are about to do."

"You know this is for the good of literally everyone."

"I know, come on let's go meet Calypso."

Chiron led his sister into Calypso's hide away. There was a soft light that came from seemingly nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Magic. Chiron came upon Calypso sitting at a makeshift table made from whatever she could scavenge from the wasteland outside.

"Chiron, Mnemosyne, how are you both doing."

"We're fine. Are you ready." Chiron responded coldly

"Chiron, I know you trust me, me being a daughter of Atlas, but don't you think that after all we have done together that you would at least be more friendly."

Chiron simply gave Calypso a steely look. Mnemosyne stepped between the two before something started.

"Enough, we need to work together for this to work, but the question remains. If Zeus doesn't lead, then who?" Mnemosyne asked.

Calypso looked back at the papers on her table and gained a look of thought. Chiron began to fidget with his bow, as he did when he was distracted. Who could lead the age. Who was the right choice and who were these three outcast to decide this?

The trio was pulled from thought when an explosion ripped their entrance wide open. Zeus stood there in his godly form. He swept his gaze across the group until he stopped on Mnemosyne, he let loose a blast from his master bolt which struck Mnemosyne in the chest, knocking her unconscious. With an animalistic roar, Calypso drew twin blades and attacked Zeus. Not ready for the sudden charge, Zeus was knocked backed by the initial onslaught. Calypso's blade bashed against Zeus, but in his immortal form he was nigh invincible. With a bust of godly power, Zeus gave himself some space and launched Calypso into the air, as she came down Chiron caught her and set her down onto her feet.

"Calypso, we can't beat him yet, let me talk to him and see if we can't escape."

"No, he won't listen to reason, he didn't before and he won't now."

"Look, while I talk to him, you try to get Nemy awake so she can teleport you both away."

"We're not leaving you Chiron and you know that."

"That's why I expect to come get me if necessary."

"Fine."

Zeus had caught his breath and was approaching Chiron and Calypso. Chiron walked forward to meet Zeus halfway.

"Out of my way Chiron, you're lucky I don't kill you now for all you've done."

"Zeus, please list for just a moment and let me explain."

"No, I'm here for the Titan and Calypso. If you want to join them in Tartarus, then by all means stay in my way."

"STOP! There doesn't need to be violence, we are on the same side. You and the gods and the three of us have the same goal. To defeat the Titans and bring about the reign of the Gods."

"Then why do you fight with a Titan?"

"Because she can rework the minds of all of Kronos's forces and end the war sooner than any of us can."

"Is that all, there seems to be more than what you are telling me."

"She, she is not accepted among the Titans. As the controller of minds, she is untrusted because everyone thinks she is constantly changing what goes on in their heads. It's not true and I want her to have the respect she so deserves."

"She is still a Titan, I cannot allow her to roam free. Last chance, MOVE!"

Calypso was doing everything she could to get Nemy to wake. Finally, she drew her dagger and prodded the sleeping Titan in the rear.

"AAGH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALYPSO!?"  
"Shhhh, I woke you up."

"Oh, well where's Chiron?"  
"He is stalling Zeus so we can escape and regroup."

"What about him."

"He said to rescue him."  
The Titan stared at her companion while looks of Grief and Proudness crossed her face. Without a word, Mnemosyne grabbed Calypso and teleported away.

"NOOO!" Zeus yelled as he felt them leave, "You will pay Chiron."

"Probably, but until then."

Chiron began to fire arrows at incredible speeds at Zeus. Zeus would knock most of them away with his bolt, but some of pass and strike him. When Zeus had Chiron with in grabbing distance he was peppered with arrow, causing Ichor to flow. Zeus grabbed Chiro by the neck and teleported as well.

They reappeared in what would be the location of the gods Palace and throne room. While their seats of power where not installed, that didn't stop the gods from creating works of art to represent their future domains. Zeus dropped Chiron to the floor and sat in his throne. Chiron stood and viewed his surroundings carefully. All the gods were there, Chiron looked at each of them in the eye. Poseidon gave him a welcoming nod and Hestia a small smile. He finally rested his earthy brown eyes on Zeus's electric blue ones.

"So, Zeus, why have you brought me here. I assumed you would have thrown me in some sort of cage," Chiron asked.

"Watch you tone Chiron, I may be younger than you, but you have proven that you are not a full ally to us. I only brought you here because I believe that you were right in saying that we share a common enemy, but the fact that you and your cohorts, one being a Titan I might add, have actively tried to slow our progress in this war. Let me just say that I do not want bad blood between us. I hope I am right in saying that all of us here would greatly appreciate your help in this fight." Zeus looked to each of his fellow gods and goddesses, each nodding in agreement.

"I see, but I can't help you fully. Not yet at least."

"And why not, why do you act as a third side in this war. What have we done to not have your support?"

"Because of a vision that Mnemosyne had."

"What vision occurred in this vision?"

"She saw you and eleven other Olympian gods, but you were cruel and insecure in your power as king of the gods. You would act rashly, causing grief among both mortals and gods."

"Hmm, and how can we trust this vision was true and not just some conspiracy from on titan to help the others defeat us."

"As I told you before, Nemy is not welcomed by the Titans, Kronos himself banished her from their halls. I found her in some of my hunting grounds. I first didn't trust her, as she is a Titan, but we talked and I found that she was ready to help the gods. After a week of traveling, causing mayhem among the Titans forces, she had the vision and from that day we vowed to make sure the ruler of the next age will be just and good. We save Calypso from a battalion of monsters. It's funny, between the time we saw and reached her, she had already slew a third of the force by herself. I don't think I have ever seen such skill with the sword. She joined our crusade and here we are."

"Interesting, if what you say is true then I will simply make sure to watch my actions to avoid this future."

"Zeus, you know as well as I that fate is absolute, but when is the question. You may be good for years, centuries or even millennia, but eventually what has been seen will come to pass."

"So, what would you and your friends have me do?"

"Relinquish you title and give it to someone else."

"Who?"  
"That should be decided and agreed by all of you."

"That is how I became king this time."

"You also had their favor by saving them from our father."

"True, fine then. I want everyone to approach Chiron and tell him who they want to be king."

Individually, each god stood, shrunk down and told Chiron who they think should lead. After the last god sat, Hades, Chiron had paled as the result was clear in his mind. Zeus looked to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, who is it?"  
"You, Zeus you are still King of the Gods."

"Very well, I want to thank everyone for putting their trust in me and I swear to lead with equality and patience. Now Chiron are you willing to help us win this war. I will admit that while we are not at risk of losing yet, more allies will be welcomed into our fold, even Mnemosyne."

"No, I'm sorry all of you, but I cannot let this be the end of it. Zeus, you will change for the worse and the consequences will be felt by all."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if you are not my ally then you are my enemy. I'm sorry, but I will not leave you alive to stop our victory."

In on swift motion both Zeus and Chiron aimed at each other with their respective weapons. Zeus's recently acquired Master Bolt, one of the gifts the Cyclopes gave to the gods for freeing them, crackled with power. Chiron's arrow was made from the same metal that was used to make Poseidon's trident. A sort of super Celestial Bronze. There was a short pause as all the gods held their breath, waiting to see who would me the first move. Zeus was the first to act. He launched multiple bolts of lightning at Chiron, who fired in return, hoping his arrow would reach his target and incapacitate Zeus, even if it meant his death. The arrow disintegrated in the lighting storm that was headed his way. As this transpired, an explosion rocked the temple and another soon followed as Zeus's lightning reached its target. When the light faded, Chiron stood, unharmed as an angry Mnemosyne stood in front of him with a blackened hand. She locked eyes with Zeus.

"Now, now Zeus that actually stung a little."

Mnemosyne then launched some of her Titan strength power back at Zeus who jumped from his seat to avoid the hit. The power caused the rest of the gods to be knocked back of their seats as well causing mass disorientation. A third explosion hit and the doors were blown across the room, one hitting Zeus and the other hitting both Poseidon and Demeter. Chiron looked at Mnemosyne who gave him a knowing smirk. She grabbed him by the arm and teleported them outside the walls of the Temple.

"Nemy, how did you find me!?" asked Chiron.

"Leave now, talk later!"

Mnemosyne pointed to the sky and what appeared to be a chariot, was circling down and landed in front of them. Calypso was holding the reigns which were attached to some captured wind spirits. She had a look of enjoyment with a wild smile, hair messed by the wind and a slightly crazed look in her chocolate eyes.

"come on, let's go before they recover."

Chiron let Mnemosyne on first then filled in where he could. The Chariot was large, but having the lower half of a horse forced Chiron to stand slightly sideways, acting as a guard for the girls. They lifted off and headed towards the sunset in hopes to be lost from sight by the glare. No such luck, Zeus quickly caught up and began to fire blasts at the trio. Chiron noticed that whenever one of Zeus's bolts hit, they seemed weaker than usual. He was trying to incapacitate, not kill. Chiron began to fire of arrows, but he was running out. Sure, Mnemosyne could make him more, but she need all her power to protect the chariot. Zeus began to approach, his body littered with arrows, each wound leaking Ichor. Poseidon caught up and began to shoot blasts of sea water at the wind spirits. Each hit caused the chariot to shake, but thanks to Mnemosyne, they managed to stay in the air. Calypso was doing her best to steer them towards Titan territory, where the gods could no longer pursue them. The more time it took them to get the was more time for more gods to catch up. By the time, Hera showed up, the last to get there, Chiron was out of arrows and Mnemosyne's power was nearly spent. Blocking one, even two, gods was easy, but when all six of them were firing all they had, even the most powerful Titan wouldn't last long. Zeus called his master bolt and telepathically told the rest of the gods to try and divert them back towards the temple, where they could be captured. He told them to make it where Calypso won't be able to see where they were going. So, they began to fire anything that was distracting. Hades was causing Calypsos vision to darken, but not go away. Poseidon, was firing water into and across Mnemosyne shield, which was becoming more ethereal by the minute. Slowly they could make their way back toward the temple. Calypso knew what they were doing, being the daughter of the Titan of War helped with tactics, but couldn't do anything about it. It took all her focus just to keep them in the air and avoid as many attacks as possible. It took time, but the temple finally came into view and Zeus sent the message to take them down. In one coordinated attack, all six gods fired at the spirits, causing them to be disintegrated. The chariot plummeted to the ground as Mnemosyne began to do her best to slow the descent, but she knew they wouldn't be slow enough when they reached the ground. Chiron wrapped his entire body around his friends, hoping to save them from death. They began to slow and Chiron looked up to see the gods lending their power to get them safely on the ground. Zeus approached the trio.

"Enough, that was a valiant attempt, but you are defeated, please come with us so that we may pass judgment and prepare for the next battle with the Titans."

The trio was bound in Celestial Bronze chains and lead back into the throne room. The doors still laid in ruin as the gods had left immediately after recovering. Hestia used her powers to reattach the doors then sat on her throne. The rest of the gods followed suit. Zeus banged the arm rest of his throne to call everyone's attention.

"We are here to decided what should be done with these three vigilantes. They have proven to be against the Titans, but some of their actions have not been for the best of us, the Gods. I ask each one of you to voice your opinion and we shall decide from there. Zeus nodded to Hestia who sat on the far right.

"I believe we need to keep Calypso and Chiron on a leash, but Mnemosyne needs to be held until the war is over. It will be easier to keep an eye on all of them while hopefully they will agree to help us."

"Thank you, sister, Hades?"

"I think we need to keep both Calypso and Mnemosyne in lock down. Calypso is the deadliest being alive with a sword and she has openly stated her support of her father Atlas while her actions have shown otherwise, she is still a variable that doesn't need to be in play."

"Well said, Demeter?"

"I say with the proper motivation, we could get them to help us, do not imprison them, but keep them on a tight leash."

"Poseidon."

"I agree with Demeter."

"Okay, Hera?"  
"I agree with Hestia."

"Very well, this council has spoken and as king of the gods I will give judgment based of my sibling's opinions."

Zeus looked to the three with a quizzical look, leaning on his one side of his arm rest. He stared at them for a long enough time that it began to make them uncomfortable, it didn't help that he, and all the gods, were at their full godly height. He straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"I have made my decision. Chiron and Calypso, you will assist us on a mission I have in mind. Mnemosyne, you will stay here with us until your friends complete their task."

With that Zeus hammered his Master Bolt on the floor causing Mnemosyne to disappear. Chiron and Calypso looked panicked as their friend dissipated.

"Don't worry, she is in a sort of guest chambers. A comfortable place to rest, but impenetrable to any who are trapped inside. The Cyclops created this room and only Kronos would have to power possibly escape. She will be safe so don't worry too much."

Chiron look at Zeus with critical eyes. "Fine, but if I find out she has been mistreated in any way I will come after you with the power that our father gave me."

"Fair enough, now this mission is important, this will be the decider of who wins this war. I have learned of a beast that has the power to destroy either us or the Titans. It is called the Ophiotaurus and sacrificing it will give the power to whoever burns the entrails. We want you both to capture this beast and bring it here, we will keep it safe and alive so that no one can use its power."

Chiron and Calypso shared a look as they realized just how important this was. The fact that Zeus was willing to trust them to do this said volumes on his willingness to risk his own kingship for this. Calypso looked to Zeus with a question on her face.

"How do you expect us to bring it here?"  
"I think Poseidon has a way."

Poseidon approached when he heard his name said. "Indeed, the Cyclopes and I came together on a small idea I had for fast transportation for anyone who couldn't teleport. We came up with these."

Poseidon opened his hand to reveal a milky white pearl. Calypso and Chiron looked at the pearl with looks of confusion. Poseidon only chuckled at their reactions.

"I know it doesn't seem much, but it is really, very easy to use. All you must do is crush it and scatter the fragments over whatever it is you are trying to transport. The fragments will amalgamate, trapping the thing or being inside until it is rebroken. Simple."

"If you say so." Calypso responded

Poseidon walked away, giving the pearl to Chiron for safe keeping. Zeus pulled them to the side for privacy.

"I know there is little trust between us, but I, we the gods, need your help, we can't go after this beast ourselves because the Titans will sense us before we would even get close. Know that all will be forgiven if you both do this for us. We will help where we can, but don't expect too much so that we don't risk a small scuffle turning into a full-scale battle."

"We understand. Just make sure Nemy is safe," Chiron said with an undertone of threat.

I will, now if you both will stand in the center of the room we will teleport you as close to where we sense the beast to be, after that it is all up to you for the rest."

Chiron, with Calypso on his back, stood in the middle the throne room as the gods reclaimed their seats. All of them aimed a hand at the duo and Chiron could feel the power gather. All at once it was released right at him and the sensation of flying overcame his senses. Then his feet solid ground and the extra weight of Calypso on his back caused him to topple over. They both got up and took in their surroundings. The most prominent obstruction was a pyramid that was covered in paintings of death. It was lit up by torch braziers that held flickering green and purple fires. Chiron looked to Calypso who was looking up at the pyramid.

"We Calypso, let's get this done so we can get Nemy back. Hop on."

Calypso grabbed Chiron by the arm and pulled herself onto his back. When she was settled, Chiron headed for the imposing temple that threatened to never let them go.


	16. Chapter 15

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 15

 **A/N: We have to to a climax and i'll admit, i'm getting bored of writing this story. i will do my best to give it a good ending, but i have other ideas for other stories i want to start, but don't have either the time or attention for multiple stories so i will be trying to end this as soon as possible. still leave reviews for future chapters, but be ready for the end. other than that enjoy this new chapter.**

Chiron and Calypso set up camp just outside the entrance to the looming temple. They both had silently agreed to wait till the next day before entering. Something about the place just gave their senses bad vibes. Calypso made a fire while Chiron gathered food from the surrounding forest. After a meal of mushrooms, berries and a rabbit, which was only eaten by Calypso, they laid down to rest. Chiron was beginning to drift off when he felt a weight on his back. Slowly looking over just in case whatever it was, was dangerous. He saw the soft brown hair and realized it was Calypso. He chuckled at his assumption of the possibility of danger and realizing he was, in a way, right. He left her alone and was soon sleeping a dreamless sleep. Calypso wasn't as lucky.

She found herself back on Mount Othrys with her father and her four half-sisters. She had loved her family, even her father, but her sister Zoe was her favorite. Thought the Hesperides were not as old as she was, they were wise and were even able to gain the trust of Ladon, their fathers pet dragon with hundreds of heads and a body the size of a house. They were sitting at a long table with the Titans and Gods. Calypso sat at the head with her father to her right and a strange boy with raven hair and sea-green eyes to her left. Her sisters sat with her father and the Titans on one side and the boy and the gods on the other, but there were more than just the six gods she knew, the added six held nobody she recognized. One of the women looked familiar, she was covered in pink and smelled of some horrible mix of flowers. She reminded Calypso of the primordial goddess of love Aphrodite, but no one had seen her since the war started. Calypso couldn't understand what was happening, who was this by next to her and why did she feel such feelings of love and care for him, how did it come to get both the titans and gods together in one room without fighting and why was she sitting at the head. Zeus and Kronos both stood. They shared a look and Zeus spoke first.

"We want to honor our new leader and Queen of the Almighty. All hail Calypso, Queen of the Gods, Titans and Mortals."

At this the table erupted in the clanking of cups and goblets and they celebrated their new leader. The boy had grabbed Calypso's hand and gave her a look that seemed to be a mix of proudness and sympathy, like he knew she was uncomfortable, but quietly celebrated with the others. When the noise died down, Kronos spoke his part.

"Calypso, niece, I would have never guessed this would be the outcome of our bloody war, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. You are the best of us and deserve all the goodness and happiness you get. And to Percy, thank you for saving being their when none of us were, you freed her, and loved her."

Once again, the table exploded in cheers and congrats. Calypso looked to the boy, Percy, still wondering who he was, but somehow caring even more for him. she couldn't comprehend what was happening, she knew it was a dream, but it seemed so real that she considered that it could be a vision of the future. Percy was blushing, eyes turned down to his plate, but he still held her hand through it all. She looked across the table as these beings of power were joined together in peace.

Calypso closed her eyes as she tried to take in this scene. As she did the laughter stopped causing her eyes to snap open. Everyone seemed frozen where they were, even Kronos was trapped so Calypso knew either she was waking up or her dream was going to change. A voice like sandpaper and ice raked across her ears.

"So, what do you think, is this the future you want, no fighting, no hate and no Gods or Titans in charge. Is this really for the best. It can happen, all you must do it take the power that can defeat the Gods and Titans. Use it for this outcome and it will come to fruition. The power is yours."

The voice disappeared and Calypso remained frozen in place as the words rang in her ears. She could save everybody, meet he love of her life and rule with a fair fist. What would she choose. This power shouldn't be held by anybody, but if this was what would happen if she held it, well there are worse outcomes. Plus, this would mean the neither Zeus or Kronos would have control. Slowly the dream began to fade, the scene turning grey then black. The boy, Percy, remained a little longer than the rest till he too faded away.

Calypso woke with a gasp causing Chiron to wake and draw his bow.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHO'S THERE!"

"Calm down Chiron, just me. I had a bad dream."

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I think someone is messing with us."

"I think this whole place is doing that."

"Fair enough, come on the suns up and so we should too."

The pair slowly readied themselves for whatever might come from the temple.

As they passed through the entryway, the air became hot, painfully hot. Chiron was beginning to wish he didn't have so much hair. Calypso had stripped down to try and cool off. They came upon two sets of stairs that went into darkness, not allowing them a guess to what was up ahead. The pair shared a glance and made the silent agreement to split up. Chiron climbed the stairs to the left, which continued up in a spiral. Calypso found that as she "climbed" the stairs, they seemed to wave up and down, making the climb more difficult. The stairwell was lit by a dim red and slightly purple light that emanated from the base of the walls where it met the stairs. After the torture of walking what seemed an endless staircase, Calypso saw what seemed to be an entrance. She picked up her pace with a burst of excited energy. She reached the top and with reactions honed by constant battle, grabbed the edges of the entry frame. The stairs had indeed ended, but more suddenly than what Calypso expected. The "room" was just a huge hole that was instantly black when she looked down into it. Looking as best she could across the expanse of soul-sucking blackness, she saw a pinprick of light coming from the other side.

"Just how big is this room?" she thought

She dropped to her knees and swing her sword around in the dark. Her sword hit something solid. It was a stone that was just as black as the rest of the pit. She took a breath and stepped onto the platform. As soon as all her body weight was on, the rock began to shake and crumble, she swung her sword wildly and hit the next nearby platform. She jumped to the next one and the same reaction began to shake her. So, it went she would swing hop and try not to fall to who knows what that was hiding in the darkness below.

Chiron felt the floor shaking and steadied himself against the wall, hoping that Calypso was okay. He continued up the stairs as the shaking continued, he reached the top just as the vibrations ended. Looking around all he saw was a giant brazier with blue flames creating a semi-dark ambiance that made the hair on Chiron's arm stand on end. He did his best crouch and quickly and quietly as possible, made his way across the room to the brazier. When he got close he heard chanting from the other side of the flames. He drew his bow and snuck his way around the golden brazier. When he reached the other side, he saw a stone table that was soaked in blood and a figure wearing a robe with a hood that covered his entire body. Knocking an arrow, Chiron approached the creature.

"Hold there Centaur, to interrupt is to kill us both."

"Or, you tell me what you're doing and subsequently stop."

The mysterious figure ignored Chiron and continued to chant. Chiron circled the table so he could see exactly what was on it. It looked like half of it had some sort of bull and the other was some large fish. He didn't realize that it was the same animal. The figure finished its chant and began to gather the entrails in a pile. Chiron fully drew his bow.

"STOP, don't do anything until you tell me what your plan is."

"Fine, this is the remains of a powerful beast, if slain it give strength to those who sacrifice the entrails."

"The Ophiotaurus" Chiron breathed

"Indeed, now in the name of Kronos and the Titans I will sacrifice this creature and win them the war."

The figure began to throw the entrails to the flams, but before he could give them a good swing Chiron's arrow hit him in the head. The figure dropped instantly, but began to squirm and shift. Chiron acted fast and gathered the entrails into his knapsack. The figure made back to its feet and drew a sword that was twice the length of Chiron's body. He gave it a few experimental swings, whatever weight it held didn't seem to inhibit the figures ability to wield it.

"And now I have to kill you Chiron."

"Who are you?"  
"I'm your only true ally, the other two are useless."

"I don't understand."  
"Do not worry yourself, soon you will never have to worry again."

The figure rushed forward at impossible speeds, swinging his sword in an underhanded strike. It carved through the floor like it was warm butter and Chiron was only able to redirect the blow with his bow. Hi bow string snapped and he was left with what was a strong stick. The figure's movements didn't suffer as he quickly spun around into a horizontal attack. Chiron jumped back, the tip of the blade giving his chest a thin slice. Chiron's mind raced, he was never good at short range combat, that's why Calypso and himself were such a formidable duo. They covered all points together. He was backing away from his opponent, trying to think of a plan to win this battle. His back legs hit the table where the Ophiotaurus had been sacrificed. He was now trapped between the table and his enemy's gigantic sword. He watched as the sword began to swing toward him in a downward strike that was sure to cleave him in two. the blade approached and Chiron closed his eyes in acceptance that he was going to die. The was a loud clang and Chiron's snapped open. The blade that was headed to his head had been knocked to the side, colliding with the table that Chiron was backed up to. There was a glint of metal on the ground and Chiron saw what looked like a bronze dagger. He looked to where it could have come from and beheld a sight that filled him with hope. Calypso appeared from the looming dark that the brazier's light couldn't penetrate. She had her sword drawn and was approaching Chiron and the figure.

"Were you giving up so easily Chiron?" Calypso asked with a smirk on her face.

"I was only giving him the sense of victory before I launched my counter attack."

"Not from what I saw. Now get that dagger and help me finish him."

The figure had pulled his sword free and backed away from his two opponents. The centaur was now worry, without his bow he was next to useless in the coming fight, but the girl. He had hoped she would have died in the pit. She was an unknown, plus he had to still burn the entrails for his masters. This was not going his way.

Calypso looked to the figure and was unable to discern anything about who or what he is. Chiron stood next to he, dagger in one hand and his broken bow in the other. She had her sword and shield. The was a beat where nobody did anything then Calypso and the figure charged each other and exchanged blows at blinding speeds. While Calypso was clearly the better fighter, the figure could not only keep up, but hold his ground. Chiron looked at the two in momentary awe. He shook his head and began to head toward the fight, but he paused. He remembered he already had the entrails on his back and could complete the mission while Calypso held off their opponent.

"CHIRON, HELP"

Chiron looked back to the fight and saw that Calypso's sword and been broken and her shield was beginning to buckle under the constant stress of her enemy's monstrous sword. Chiron charged with his dagger and knocked the figure away from Calypso

"CALYPSO YOU NEED TO THROW MY KNAPSACK IN THE FLAMES NOW. I'LL HOLD HIM OFF."

Calypso nodded and ran to where Chiron's bag laid, contents strewn on the floor. She gathered the bloody guts back in and ran closer to the brazier. As she was about to toss them in an energy blast knocked her to the floor.

"NOOOOOO." The figure threw an unmoving Chiron to the ground and ran to where Calypso lie with the entrails. Calypso quickly jumped to her feet and threw the bag into the fire as the figure's sword ran through her chest. Blood came from her mouth and chest as the sword was ripped out.

"Too late, I sacrifice this being in the name of the gods." With that he collapsed to the floor.

"no, no, no, this isn't how it was supposed to happen. I was going to gain favor with the Titans. I was the champion to win the war." The figures head turned toward Calypso's broken body, the last gasps of air escaping her open chest cavity. He brought his sword down on her for the finishing blow. Chiron pushed himself up to see Calypso on the ground next to the brazier and the figure going in for the killing blow. As the sword reached its victim and glowing golden light burst forth from calypso's injury. She was lifted into the air and the glow grew brighter and brighter until Chiron had to look away. The glow died down and Chiron looked back to his friend. Her wound had closed and not even a scar remained. She locked eyes with him and for a moment there was no recognition in them. She then looked to the figure who was backing away in fear. She raised a single hand and the same golden light burst from her hand and hit the figure square in the chest. He was torn apart, blood and guts flying across the room. Chiron covered his face and whatever remains that reach Calypso disintegrated as they got within a foot of her.

"Calypso, can you hear me!?"

Calypso looked back to Chiron and glided toward him. he began to shake but held his ground until she was right in front of him.

"Chiron, this is it, the power to win the war. I think it's Primordial."  
"Then let's get back to Olympus and pass it on the gods so that they can end it."

"No, remember what we saw, the vision, the gods nor the titans can have this power."

"What then, are you going to keep it."

"Maybe is should, better than Zeus or Kronos. I will become the leader of this new age with you at my side."  
"Calypso this isn't right, you can't do this. The gods are destined to lead the next generation."

Calypso merely looked at her longtime companion, touched him on the shoulder and teleported them back to Olympus.

The Gods were in counsel when a bright golden light filled the room and forced the gods to look away. The light receded to a single point where Chiron and Calypso stood. The gods looked at them in shock until Zeus broke the silence.

"I see you have managed to succeed. Excellent, I will release the Titan as soon as you pass the power to us so that we may end this war."

Calypso cocked her head to the side with an empty grin on her face. She raised her hand and blasted Zeus of his throne, sending him to the back walls of the throne room. The rest of the gods were frozen in shock, what kind of power could knock a god to the ground. She then stepped to the center of the room

"I will be the queen of the next age, all of you will bow to me or be destroyed."

Chiron ran in front of her.

"Calypso, stop. This is gone on too far. The power is to be shared with each of the gods, nothing more. And if you don't part with it, I must do something I swore I would never do again. Do you remember how I told you I could defeat Mnemosyne? I will do it again."

Calypso's expression went from confident smugness to horror.

"You wouldn't, not to me and not now."

"I will, look in my eyes and listen, I WILL."

Calypso froze, unsure what to do. She knew what the future held, but now she couldn't do anything to stop it. It was over. She then slumped over but was caught by Chiron. Her eyes and mouth opened and the golden light escaped. It gathered in the center of the throne room then burst apart. A piece of it going to each of the Olympian gods. Zeus had made his way back to be thrown back again with incoming power. The gods all levitated in the air and exploded into their new immortal forms, golden light that gave off waves of power.

Chiron's eyes were drawn to a small item of the floor, directly under where the light had gathered. It was a small, smooth stone with strange red markings the wrapped around it. He laid Calypso down gently and picked up the stone. He pocketed it quickly as the gods came back down and retook their original forms. He looked to Zeus who was reseated in his throne. They locked eyes and with a flash of light from Zeus's eyes caused a person to appear next to Chiron. Mnemosyne was sat on the ground in a poof. Chiron looked to her, but she retuned look said that she was fine. Zeus voce called their attention

"Now that the agreement has been met, leave this hall till we call you again."

Zeus raised his hand and teleported the trio away.

Chiron held Calypso as he recounted what happened while she was locked away. He showed her the stone and her eyes grew big.

"Chiron, do you know what this is."

"No, do you?"

"It is called a vessel, an immortals power can be trapped inside, forever if necessary. We can capture Zeus after he defeats Kronos."

She stood and was about to teleport away when the stone was snatched from her hand.

"No Nemy, that isn't going to happen, we have to let fate play out. Enough trying to change the unchangeable."

Mnemosyne grabbed at the stone again but with a flash of red the stone sucked her in.

"NOOOO, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS CHIRON!" was the last time her voice was heard until you saw her.

Chiron closed the book and looked at Percy with sad eyes.

"So, that's what that stone is and why her being free is bad for me and the entirety of the gods."

Percy just sat with a shocked look on his face. His girlfriend was nearly the Queen of the gods and Chiron was a part of it. He didn't know what to say. He stood up and left without a word. He began to head for his cove where he could as Calypso about this, but he paused. She didn't tell him, and for good reason, but for now he need to think. So he walked and walked, into the forest past Zeus's fist and on. Thinking of what to say and do. What comes next after this?


	17. Chapter 16

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 16

 **A/N: Hiiiiii there. sorry about the LONG ASS break, I had a TON of finals then decision making to do so this wasn't anywhere near the top of my to do list. Any who, here is Chapter 16 and let me tell you now, it's probably trash. I just don't care about this story anymore. It feels like work to write it and I have other fics I want to write more. so, if and when I decide to finish the next chapter, IT WILL BE THE LAST. If any of you want to finish over me, give me an email to send all the chapters to you. My next story will either be Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls Skyrim.**

 **Final note. If you leave a review, make sure I can respond. I could care less about Flames and other BS. I can ignore that, but if you have a legitimate question or advice feel free to message me, I'm usually good on responding if I know you are there. A big thanks to all of you who have gave me support and reviews to make my writing better. I look at these other fics on this site with thousands of reviews and favs and I think, "Wow, all those people are giving love and support to people they don't even know." Again thank you ALL!**

Throughout the night campers heard strange noises coming from the woods, well stranger than normal, and while many were confused and worried, Chiron knew the reason. After his talk with Percy he immediately opened a secret panel next to the base of his bed. From it he pulled a small, dusty brown trunk. Opening it with a small glow of power form his hand he then proceeded to pull out all its contents. A book, a single, giant feather that could have come from any number of beasts, a crystal and a chipped bowl that looked like it was made from bone, like the top of a skull. He placed the items on his desk and began a ritual that he was forbidden from doing. He filled the bowl with water and opened the book to near the middle. With another glow from his hand he held the crystal above the water and let go. It stayed suspended in air with the glow that originated from Chiron's hand now emanating from it. Using the feather to stir the water Chiron began to read from the book.

"I call the power of the Fates to reach out my sister in arms."

The glow from the crystal seemed to drip into the water as Chiron continued to stir. When the crystal was drained, it fell back to the desk, somehow missing the bowl it was floating over. The glow grew brighter in the bowl as Chiron continued to stir, he had begun to chant in ancient Greek. Finally, the glow grew so bright that Chiron had to cover his eyes with his unused hand. A voice came from the light.

"Who is there, I sense your power."

"Nemy? It's me Chiron, I need to speak with you."

"After everything, how do you know I won't kill you."

"For two reasons, you miss me as much as I miss you and I'm now immortal."

"How did you gain immortality?"

"If you are willing to meet with me, I will answer all your questions."

There was only silence as the proposition was made. Chiron waited patiently, knowing that she was still there.

"Fine."

Chiron felt the connection drop and opened his eyes. The bowl was empty and dry like there was never any water, the feather seemed to have been burned to a crisp and the crystal had been split in half. Chiron grimaced at the items on his desk, he knew there was going to be repercussions to this, but his hand was forced.

Chiron fell back into his wheelchair and began to wait.

Percy found that hitting things was a great stress reliever. He had made his way through the forest, punching trees, kicking rocks and having fit all around. He had to stop after some dryads chased him down and pelted him with pinecones. He was at a point where he didn't know what to do. Sure, he looked and acted mature, and in many ways, he was. He had too many experiences that most twelve-year old would never have to worry about. So, his real age may be young, but life has forced him to grow up. He sat on a rock overlooking Long Island sound and thought about all he had to do.

Number one is saving Calypso, who he has yet to talk to, Number two is save Katie, he needs to save her first, Number three is figure out what comes after. He knows his life will always be filled with danger, but it will be worth it if he saves those he cares about.

So, deep he was in his own head that Percy didn't hear anyone approaching as much as he sensed them. Jumping to his feet quickly, drawing his sword as he did, he looked for the other person. The shuffling of leaves came from his left and he swung at them.

"WHOA, WHOA, hold on Percy, it's just me."

David came out in the open and Percy sheathed his weapon with a sigh.

"Oh, gods David, I was ready to go all out on you."

"Walking around all night in a monster infested forest will do that to you."

"Good point, but how did you find me."

"I'm not sure, I just wanted to and some sort of sensation guided me here."

"How am I not surprised, just another way the fates make me the center of everything. No offence to you."

"Hey, I'm just fine with us doing our own things, but I wanted to see how you were before we went back to avoiding each other."

"Oh. Well… I could be doing better. Katie's gone, Grover is still weak from being in a coma and I just wanted a peaceful life with my girl."

"Well it sounds like to me that you need to go on another quest."

"I swear the next time I hear that word I'm going to lose it."

"Quest, quest, quest."

"Gods damn it David."

"Stop pouting, lets head back to camp and talk to Chiron."

"Fine."

Percy followed David for a short while before a smile broke out on his face. David noticed this.

"What's so funny?"

"You know when I tell Annabeth how you came to my rescue, she's going to think of how mature you have become."

"S-shut up." David's face turned red and he stared intently at the ground.

Percy laughed as they continued through the trees till the lights from the camp could be seen. Percy and David continued to the Big House. David stopped at the doorway, seemingly uneasy.

"David, are you okay?"  
"Um, yea I'm fine, it's just that last time I was in here, I got in a big fight with the other cabin counselors."

"What about?"

"It was when Luke was headed out on the quest that gave him that scar. I was opposed to it, I said that Luke deserved a real quest, not some rerun that someone else already did. But noo, everybody got mad and said that I was just jealous that I didn't get the quest, like I ever acted like I wanted one. I think Luke understood what I was saying because he said it was alright and that he was proud to accept the quest for his father."

"Sounds like you actually cared about someone else."

"Yea, last time I made that mistake."

"Until Annabeth?"

"Again, yes. Now can we go see Chiron and leave this palace?"

"Okay let's go."  
Percy lead David down the hall to Chiron's room. The door was closed, but light stream out from the gaps. Percy and David could hear talking so they snuck up to the door and leaned in.

"… No excuse for kidnaping Nemy. I know you would never hurt her, but to force the gods into wars will hurt everyone, not just the gods themselves."

"You never used to be so soft hearted Chiron, what happened."

"I saw what happens when you nurture life instead of take it. Yes, we had good times in the war, but thigs have changed and I think you need to change too."

"Unless Zeus steps down and lets one of his brothers lead, I will continue to create havoc. I plan more than just kidnapping, there will be blood. I wil-."

Percy and David were holding their breath as the talking stopped. Suddenly, they fell forward and the door was ripped open. Standing above them was a woman holding a sword in a shaky hand.

"I know you Percy, but who is your compatriot?"

"Nemy, Percy and David are here to see me, and in turn I guess you."

Percy and David both jumped to their feet and backed away, drawing their swords as they did. Chiron rolled between the two opposing sides.

"Please, no fighting. This is a peaceful meeting."

"Why is she here Chiron?" Percy asked

"We were discussing the return of young Katie and what happens next."

Percy and David lowered their swords, but didn't sheath them.

"Fine, she will return Katie and I won't run her through."

"Please Percy, this isn't a fight you can win."

Percy just stared at Chiron, switching to the Titaness and back. David still stood ready, waiting for the first move to be made, but not wanting to make it. Mnemosyne broke the tense silence.

"Fine, you want Katie, take her. But you must go get her yourself. I sent her to the place you call home Percy."

With that final word, the Titaness of memory flashed away, leaving a confused Chiron and David and a shocked Percy. Chiron looked to Percy.

"Home, Percy?"  
"I guess that talk is coming sooner than I thought." Percy said, more to himself.

David looked between Percy and Chiron.

"Whatever she meant, I want to go."

Percy looked at David incredulously.

"Are you sure, it's actual fighting, not capture the flag."

"I'm doing for Annabeth. Katie is one of her best friends."

"Fair enough, Okay Chiron. We need to get to Ogigya"

"The home of Calypso. No one know how to get there, how will you."

"That's my secret."

Percy turned and left with David following behind. It was time for Percy to see his love again and ask why all the lies and save his new friend. So, Percy headed to the cabins with David following. The walked past the Poseidon cabin and continued till Percy stopped in front of the Athena cabin. He knocked once, loud and clear. Malcom, Annabeth's brother, answered.

"Percy and David, what can I help you with?"  
"Where's Annabeth?"

"She's here, why?"

"Just get her please."  
"Not until you tell me why." Malcom then crossed his arms and blocked the doorway.

"Fine, that hard way then."

"Percy grabbed Malcom by the shirt and pulled him to the ground. Percy quickly stepped into the cabin where he saw blueprints, sheets of paper and book strewn about. Quite the nerd's paradise. He saw the back of Annabeth golden blonde hair as she was slouched over a desk, furiously writing. Percy walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around, swinging her knife. Percy grabbed her by the wrist and stopped the attack.

"WOAH! Hold on Annabeth, just me Percy."

"Oh, sorry Percy. And David?"

"H-hi Annabeth."

"Why are you two here?"

Malcom had walked back in the cabin

"They broke in and Percy attacked me."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at this.

"He attacked you?"

"He threw me from the cabin when I wouldn't let them in without telling me what it's about."

Annabeth gave a questioning look to Percy and David. David just shrugged and Percy answered.

"It's about Katie."

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Malcom, hold the fort. I might be leaving again."  
"You know I will Annabeth."  
Annabeth then began to pack anything she thought they might need for where ever they might go. Percy, David and Malcom exited the cabin to escape the whirlwind that was Annabeth when she was preparing for anything. Malcom turned to Percy and David.

"You two better make sure that nothing happens to her when you're off on whatever mission you're on. You two got that."

"Loud and clear, Mister BigBrotherMan." Percy said with a salute

David merely shrugged again. He then turned away from the cabin to hide the blush that appeared on his face. Annabeth was rushing out with a bag packed and ready to go. She was talking to herself, mumbling something unintelligible. Percy grabbed her by the shoulders to get her attention.

"ANNABETH, calm down. you aren't going to need all that stuff. The trip is going to be short to say the least. Look at David, clam as a creek. David?"

David was still faced away from Annabeth, but slowly he turned to face the rest of the group. His face was no longer red, but he wouldn't look anyone in the eyes. Annabeth walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, David, I know we haven't always got along, but this is bigger than us and if you are willing to go with us, then I think that would be great. To have not one, but two powerful sea sons will give us a huge advantage. Plus, I've seen you fight, and other than Percy, who's training was also survival, and Luke, how just has the talent, you are one of the best fighters in the camp."

"Um, thanks Annabeth."

Annabeth flashed him a smile then turned to Percy.

"So, are we ready to go?"  
"Not yet, we have one more quester."

With that Percy made his way to the Poseidon cabin and entered. Nico was asleep on the farthest bed in the cabin, it was in shadows most of the day. Percy walked up to the sleeping corpse and willed a little bit of water from the fountain that had been placed in the cabin by his father. He held the water over Nico.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY!"  
Percy then let the water fall into Nico's head, soaking him and his bed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, GODS DAMNNIT JACKSON. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
Nico then chased Percy out the cabin to where the rest of the group was waiting. Malcom had stayed back at the Athena cabin the inform everybody that Annabeth was going to be gone. Again. Nico chased Percy around the cabins till he couldn't run no more. Percy walked up to him laughing.

"Ok Nico?"  
"Bite me."

Percy will Nico's clothes dry and handed him a small bag.

"What's this?"  
"We are going after Kate and her kidnapper. I want you to come with us."

"Alright, where are we getting there."

"Before I tell you, we have to go meet with Chiron one more time."

Percy and Nico met up with the rest of the group in front of the Big House. They all shared a moment then headed inside. Chiron was in the meeting room, playing cards with some sort of invisible beings. He looked up from his hand hearing the group approach. His face grew dark; placing his cards back on the table, Chiron rolled in front of the group.

"Mister Jackson. I see you are leaving."

"Yes, but I need your help."

"Oh? And what can I do?"

"I need you to send us to the island of Calypso."

"There is no way there, it is by the will of the fates that it is found by anybody."

"I think I have another way. This"

Percy pulled of his necklace and handed it to Chiron.

"I talk to Calypso every night and I use this to do it. It connects her island with the rest of the world. The only connection"

"So, what you're saying is that you want to try to reach the island through this necklace?"  
"Yes. What do you think?"  
"I think the chances of this working are slim at best, but that seems to be par for the course. The only real issue is can see is that this was designed for audio, nothing physical. Plus, the magic used is that of one of the Olympians power."  
"Hades."

"Oh, well then. I think that the only way is to make this necklace project the magic it uses to create a sort of doorway. I don't have that sort of power though."

"You can use some of mine."

"Are you sure Percy, it will leave you very weak, may even kill you."

"Worth it, besides. We need to get there soon and this IS the only way."

"Okay then, follow me."

Chiron turned and exited through the door that was behind him. he led the campers to an empty room deep inside the big house. It had stone floors and a black arch way in the middle. Chiron stopped and turned back to Percy and the others.

"This room is for connecting us to the realm of Hades, but I can use it to travel anywhere I'm needed as long as I have something to connect me to that place, something physical."

"That sounds like exactly what we are looking for, what's the catch." Percy asked

Chiron's look grew even darker than before.

"Every time it gets used, it takes power from the surrounding area. The camp will be weakened for a few days until the boarder can recharge."

"I will use more of my power than what is taken from camp, maybe that will help."  
"I will, but remember, you could die."  
"Let's get to work. Just tell us what to do."

"Fine. Give me the necklace and stand in the middle of the arch. Percy, you have to simply place a hand on it."

Everybody stood in the center, with Percy gripping the side of the arch so tightly that he might've ripped a chunk out if he was any stronger. Chiron pulled out of his chair into full centaur form. Putting on the necklace, Chiron began to chant.


	18. Chapter 17

Percy Jackson and the Lost Titan

Ch. 17

 **A/N: This it. the end. I am just tired of this story and wanted to finish it so if you are disappointed with the end. well that's all right, but I have another, better, story coming. this time Harry Potter. See you there.**

Percy began to feel the flow of power as Chiron began the chant. Percy created his own connection to the ritual and began to pour power into it. A light burst forth from the middle of the room and a portal formed. It looked like purple fire, but the only the borders of it were, the rest was a flat flowing purple light. Percy began to hear something come out form the portal. It sounded like waves.

"Do you hear that?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, it sounds like water, waves." Said Nico

"It's home." Percy said.

He pushed as much power into the portal as he could.

"Percy, that's is more than enough, get ready to pass through." Chiron said

Percy dropped the connection to the portal and immediately felt his strength leave him. his shoulder sagged and he leaned up against the wall. David ran to him and put on Percy's arms around his shoulder.

"Let's go Percy not time for a nap now."

David lead Percy to the edge of the glowing portal and the others fell in line behind. David looked to Chiron who nodded and David plunged himself and Percy headfirst into who knows what.

Percy has felt pain, both psychological and physical, but this was indescribable. Like every molecule in his body was being set on fire and then doused in acid. It was so much that he couldn't even scream. He just clenched his teeth and hoped it would end soon.

Nico felt the sand as he fell and could only think of how soft it was. He opened his eyes to see the others passed out on the beach. Nico sat up and looked at his surroundings. It was a beach with sand so white it looked like snow. It led to a jungle like from Brazil. He looked down both sides of the beach, seeing nothing but more sand. No sign that anyone ever lived here unless they were in the thicket. A groan brought Nico's attention back to his companions. They had been strewn across the beach. Annabeth was beginning to stir. Nico crawled over, his legs didn't seem to want to respond.

"Annabeth, slow, it was a rough trip how are you feeling"

"Like I was ripped apart, put back together and then ripped apart again."

"That sounds about right."

Annabeth looked around.

"So, this is the island prison of Calypso, Ogigya."

"I guess, I don't see anything that might show that anyone lives here but I can't really take a good look yet."

"Why not, is something wrong?"

"My legs, they can't move much yet."

Nico flexed his leg muscles, but they couldn't shift position.

"It looks temporary, but let's keep an eye on it just in case."

"Clever idea."

"Daughter of Athena"

"Let's just wake up the others instead of feeding your hubris."

Annabeth stuck her tongue at Nico and made her way to David while Nico crawled to Percy. Annabeth lightly shook David, but he wouldn't wake. She began to poke and prod him all over but still no response. She began to worry as she started hitting him.

"Come on David, don't do this."

Finally, Annabeth, in full panic mode, bent down and kissed David. The reaction was instant, David's eyes snapped open and he pushed Annabeth off as he twisted into a fighting stance.

"DAVID, David, calm down it's just me Annabeth."

David let out a sigh and collapsed back onto the sand. After a moment, he looked up at Annabeth.

"Did you kiss me?"

Annabeth blushed and looked away, "Umm, yea I ran out of options and I thought that me kissing you would be shocking enough."

David raised a finger to his lips and just sat there. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"Was is that bad." She asked

"What, no, no, it's just that well…"

"Well what?"

"I just, that is you, I have had a sort of… feelings for you."

David then hid his face in his hands and groaned out any response. Annabeth's blush grew, she never admitted it, but before he became the antisocial jerk, she thought David was cute and nice. He would take part in every activity and work well with the others. Everybody loved him, until he spoke up against Luke's quest. Secretly, Annabeth agreed with him, but it could have meant alienating Luke if she sided with David, so she kept her mouth shut. Now he has just said he liked her, could she say it back, was it too late to say she had liked him too.

Nico had just begun to wake Percy when he heard Annabeth shout. He turned to see her lock lips with the other son of Poseidon. Nico's eyes bulged as he witnessed the impossible. During his time at camp Nico saw the animosity showed to David on almost a daily basis. Now she was kissing him. that portal trip must have snapped something in her head. He saw David push her off and readied himself to fight. Annabeth said something to David which calmed him down immediately. Nico smiled to himself and turned back to Percy and shook his shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head, time to get up and see your lover."

Percy didn't respond. Nico reached out with his powers and felt Percy's life force. It was weak. Nico pulled away and turned to the others.

"ANNABETH, DAVID, GET OVER HERE."

Annabeth's attention was taken from David and to Nico. She and David looked to each other than sprinted to where Nico and Percy were. David reached them first.

"What's wrong." David asked

"It's Percy, he's dying."

"Chiron warned him this could happen." Annabeth said as she reached them.

"We need to do something." said David

"I can think of only one thing to do." said Nico

"Anything." Responded David.

"We need to get closer to the jungle and I just want to say that what I'm about to do is something I have never done before and I don't know any stories of it being done before."

"Explain when we're closer to the jungle" said Annabeth.

David had to carry Percy and Annabeth helped Nico, whose legs could move, but not hold all his weight. The reached a small spot where the beach went into the Jungle a little allowing for them to have cover on all but one side. With Nico sat at Percy's head and the rest surrounding, Nico placed two fingers on both of Percy's temples.

"When I'm in dire need of power and absorb the life forces around me. Plants, animals and anything else with life" Nico explained.

"So how is that going to help Percy?" Annabeth asked

"I'm going to absorb life from the plants around us and then channel the energy into Percy."

The rest of the group sat in horrified silence as they realized what kind of power Nico could have in the future. Nico looked to all of them with amusement as he understood what thoughts where passing through their heads. He then closed his eyes and began to focus. A purple light began to emanate from Nico. The rest of the group began to feel a cold creep through their skin down to their bones. A sense of dread and sadness feel over them as Nico continued. After what felt like an eternity as the depression began to set in, the plant life surrounding them began to wither and brown. The others could see streams of the purple light that came from Nico connect to the flora around them. The light began to surround Percy, staring the contact points of Nico's fingers. The purple aura began to engulf Percy until he was no longer visible. Nico began to sweat as the strain of the transferring energy tried to latch on to his own and take him with the rest. Another eternity later, with the group completely downtrodden and morose, Nico released Percy's head. He leaned back with a huff and, noticing his friends, began to pack away his power. With Nico's power pulling back the warmth of the island began to bring the mood back up.

"The sun is setting" observed David.

"Then let's get some sleep and give Percy time wake" replied Nico.

So, the campers began to settle in for the night. Annabeth made a small fire, thankfully kindling and fuel was close at hand with the dead plants surrounding them. Nico was a lot scarier now, even more so than just being the son of Hades. David created a makeshift roof with living plants. I wouldn't do much for heat, but would protect them if it happened to rain.

Annabeth the first to wake the next morning. Lucky for her too as she found her head resting on the shoulder of David with one arm around his torso. David had the arm Annabeth was resting on around her shoulder. Blushing, Annabeth pulled, albeit reluctantly, from David's grasp and looked around her surroundings. Morning dew clung to the plants around them with reflected the suns light as it broke the horizon. Annabeth got a sudden chill as she realized something was off. Taking another sweeping look, she realized the difference. Percy was gone.

Jumping to her feet she ran to the beach looking up and down both ends, not seeing him she ran back to the others.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP."

The other burst up, even Nico who apparently got his ability to walk back. David ran to Annabeth.

"What's wrong Annabeth, are you hurt?" he asked

"No, it's Percy, he's gone and I have no idea where he could be. I didn't see him on the beach."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed. His eyes began to sweep the ground, looking for any sign that could be Percy. It quickly became impossible as the other two rushed around looking in the jungle for signs. Suddenly David froze in place. A look of though overcoming his features. Nico and Annabeth just stared at him, not wanting to break the train of thought that overcame the younger son of Poseidon. David than looked at the others with a spark in his eye.

"I have an idea, follow me to the beach." David said with a new intensity that Annabeth, who would never admit it, found quite attractive. David has noticeably matured from the delinquent she knew before.

David, Nico and Annabeth rushed to the edge of the water. David continued in as Nico and Annabeth slid to a halt at the edge. Soon David was submerged out of sight. He looked around the immediate vicinity and upon not seeing anything called to the nearest creature of the water, an octopus.

" _What can I do for you son of Poseidon?"_ asked the sea creature

"I need to find my brother Percy. Can you help me?"

" _Ah, yes the eldest of the two demigods, follow me, I know exactly where he is"_

Without waiting for a response, the octopus took off with David close behind. As they traveled deeper into the ocean, David wondered what would happen if he went far enough out from the island, would he hit an invisible wall, or would his just find himself magically turned around, heading back to the island. Finally, the octopus stopped and, using three of his tentacles, pointed to a dark outcropping of rock and coral.

" _you will find lord Percy there, but be wary, he made it explicit to the others that he wasn't to be bothered."_

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you for your help."

The octopus did what could be considered a bow, as good of one it could do being underwater and having no real neck, and swan away. David used his powers to call out to Percy, and received a response. Excitedly, David made his way to the source of the call and found Percy sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed. David slowed and prepared for whatever might happen.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay, you almost died yesterday."

"I'm fine, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know what to down when we finally go to the Calypso."  
"First, let's get back to Nico and Annabeth, who I know are both worried sick about you. You just disappeared. I understand needing space, but come on, you have three people to talk to and two of them have spent most of their lives isolated."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Let's go back."

So, Percy and David, using their powers, shot to the surface at breakneck speed. The broke the surface and flew, landing next to a shocked Nico and Annabeth. Percy looked to the others and smiled.

"Hi."

Annabeth did not like this on bit.

"Hi, HI. YOU STUPID SEAWEED FOR BRAINS, YOU NEARLY DIE THEN JUST DISSAPEAR THE NEXT MORNING WITHOUT TELLING ANY OF US. THEN YOU BURST OUT OF THE WATER AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS HI, YOU CAN SAY HI TO MY FIST."

Annabeth then swung at Percy and if it was anyone else, she would have make contact, but Percy was too fast and leaned back enough to dodge the attack.

"Woah Annabeth, just hold on and let me explain myself."

"Fine" Annabeth said with a huff.

David and Nico just sat on the beach amused at what could be the antics of two siblings. Annabeth sat down next to David and stared intently at Percy, waiting for his explanation.

"I just needed to think. I'm about to see calypso again, but certain things have raised some questions I need to ask her. She is not going to be happy when I do ask her, but hopefully she will be honest. So, I when I woke up and realized you all were still asleep, I decided to go to the one place where I can have complete solitude. Does that answer all your questions?"

Annabeth squinted at him, "I guess, but don't ever do that again."

"Yes Ma'am" Percy said with a mock salute.

"If you two are done, I would like meet one of the most legendary people to ever exist." Said Nico

Percy nodded, "I guess there's no point putting it off any longer. Lucky or unlucky for us, Caly lives on the exact other side of the island then where we landed, we have about half a day's journey ahead of us so let's get some food and get going."

Percy was nervous. No, he was mad. Damnit no, he was just disappointed. He didn't know what to think. He was still, technically, only thirteen. At least in his own time. He should be in his twenties and he looked it, but he didn't feel like it. On the walk to reunite with his love he felt like the scared twelve-year-old who just lost his mom. Was this worth it, to see this woman who he still barely knows, and say he loves her. He doesn't know anymore. His friends wouldn't know what it to do. How could they, none of them have had the toss and turns that is loving a being older than most of humanity. Sure, gods and humans had kids, but this was different. This immortal had been cursed to love and lose repeatedly. Finally, she has someone who has returned, but unknowing that her past had been revealed. What was Percy going to do. His first love was a power mad warrior goddess who had been trapped on an island for thousands of years. She obviously has issues that had yet to be resolved.

The others kept back from Percy as they walked. He was mumbling to himself and nobody was willing to interrupt his thoughts. So, they continued, in awkward silence. Then Percy stopped. He lifted his head and sniffed. The air smelled like cinnamon. The others joined Percy and they too could smell the intoxicating aroma. Annabeth touched Percy on the arm.

"Are you okay Percy?"

"I'll be fine. It's just going to be rough and it is possible that I might not survive this meeting."

"Why wouldn't you survive, didn't you say that Calypso loves you?"

"Yea, but after I ask the questions I have to, she might not."

"Well, don't worry. We'll be there to back you up. No matter what."

"Thanks, but just remember that this is a three-thousand-year-old warrior Titaness with the experience to match."

"Right."

Percy began his walk again, this time no stopping. This was something he had to do, better or worse. They rounded one last bend and Calypso's home was in full view. There were linens lazily waving on hangars. The picnic table had foods filling every space, never spoiling. Flowers of all colors filled every crevice of the cave entrance. Percy turned to the others.

"It's probably best that you wait out here. I'll either come out alive or not at all and I'd rather not have any of you in immediate danger for as long as possible. She might- "

The sound of singing had wafted from the cave entrance. Percy froze. David walked up to him.

"Hey Percy."

"What."

*SMACK* David slapped Percy across the face.

"Time to man up and face your woman. Get going."

Percy simply stared in shock at his brother. After a moment, he nodded and turned to the entrance. Taking a deep breath, he began towards the cave. The singing became clearer and added with the scent of cinnamon and flowers, Percy became light headed and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. He walked through the opening, continuing the well memorized path. He made the last corner and saw her. Her back was facing him as she was focused of the large pot in front of her. Her illustrious hair traveled down her back in a single braid. Percy bushed as he realized how well her garb hugged her curves. Shaking his head, Percy made his way closer. Finally, he was behind her. She seemed to sense something and turned. Their faces where inches apart. Calypso gasp as she recognized the person standing before her. Percy could help but crack another smile.

"Hi. Calypso."

Calypso said nothing as she just stared into Percy's sea-green eyes. She then launched herself forward, mashing her lips with his. He caught her and held her as tight as he could. The kiss could last long enough, but they both had to come up for air, not something Percy usually had to worry about. Percy set Calypso down, but kept her embraced.

"Percy… what, how… how are you here?"

"Godly power thanks to Hades."

"You know what this means right. For you and us."

"Enlighten me."

"You are the first mortal to ever set foot on my island twice."

"Well then, I have better news than that. This will be the first time no one will be on this island."

Calypso's chocolate eyes widened as she realized what Percy was saying. Tears quickly flooded her eyes as she pulled Percy into another kiss. Percy cut this one short. There was still the matter of Katie and Calypso's past. Percy silently led her to the bed and they sat down.

"Percy? What's wrong?"

"Many things, but right now only two things are the most important to me. First, is there another person here, a girl by the name of Katie Gardener."

"Um, yes, but how do you know she is here."

"Because I know who sent her here. But before I tell you that, where is she."

"She's at the bathing pool. I was making her a special dinner when you showed up."

"Okay good, we'll let her come back on her own then. Now, I'm going to tell you who sent her here, but I need to make sure you aren't going to freak out."

"I promise not to freak out."

"I-I need you to…"

"To?"

"To swear on the Styx."

Calypso moved a space away from Percy and gave him a look of complete incredulity.

"Excuse me."

"Please, do this for me." Percy asked as he pulled her close again.

"Fine, for you. I Calypso, daughter of atlas, swear on the Styx to not freak out when Percy reveals the being who sent Katie Gardener to my island. Good enough."

"Yes, thank you. Mnemosyne is the one."

Calypso's lips tightened, she was gripping Percy's hands. He let her squeeze as she couldn't do much else. Calypso finally exhaled the breath she was holding

"That was the last name I expected to hear."

"Yeah, she is back on the warpath to get Zeus off the throne."

"Do you mean you know about this first time!?"

"Yes, I know. Everything."

"Everything? Oh…"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me."

"How could I, we have known each other for only a few months. I still wasn't sure you really where the one. How could I just come out and say. 'oh yea, I used to be a psychotic monster of death and nearly toppled Olympus' how could I do that?"  
"I guess you're right. I just thought you trusted me more. You know all about me and my life, hell, you've been there for a lot of it."

"Yea well, I have had more life to live than you. More bad memories."

"Well from now on let me in. Trust me to support you. Please."  
"Okay, damn you and your puppy dog eyes."

Percy only smiled and pulled Calypso into another kiss. The sound of running echoed into the cave and the couple both turned to the entrance. Katie whipped around the corner. Her eyes lit up when she saw Percy and she dove into him, causing all three of them to sprawl out on the bed.

"HI PERCY, OH MY GODS YOU ALL CAME FOR ME, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH."

"Hi, yes we came for you."

Katie rolled off to let Percy and Calypso also get up from the bed. Katie was literally bouncing in excitement. She couldn't seem to hold it anymore and dashed back out to the others on the beach. Percy and Calypso looked at each other, getting lost in the gaze of a loved one.

"I guess you need to meet the others."

"How many people are on my island?"

"More than ever, come on."

Percy grabbed her hand and lead the way to the beach. They exited to the cave to see the others sitting at the table, eating and sharing stories. Nico saw Percy and Calypso and waved them over.

"So, this is Calypso. I've read your legend, but from what Percy tells me, you are amazing." Annabeth observed.

"Yes, it's nice to meet all of you."

"That's Annabeth, daughter of Athena, next to her is her boyfriend and my half-brother David, also a son of Poseidon, the goth looking kid is Nico, son of Hades and finally you know Katie who is a daughter of Demeter."

"Oh, I knew that, just look at what she has done for my garden."  
Katie blushed, "It was nothing, you already had an amazing garden. I just gave it some of mom's power."

"Still, thank you. But now I have a question. How do you all plan on getting back?"  
"I have that taken care of." Percy interjected, "Just let me know when we're already."

The group nodded in agreement, this time including Calypso.

"Okay then. Circle up."

Everybody linked hands as Percy removed the necklace and earrings from Calypso and placed them on himself. Chiron can you hear me?"  
"Yes, but only barely. Once I do this no one will ever be able to use this way to access the island."

"Understood do it."

"Hold on"

The sand began to wrap around the six. They felt a pull and soon were snapped away from the cursed island.

THE END


End file.
